Who saves Heroes?
by Conquererofshallowness
Summary: The United States thanks you greatly for this act of servitude . Take the Teen Titans down... RobRae in later chapters. JLU and TT cross. COMPLETE and REVISED !
1. Victory

**Who saves heroes ?**

By Scarredbyshallowness

**Disclaimer :** All of the rights of the things I use aren't mine . Period . End of story .

I was watching Justice League: Unlimited, and I got a couple of ideas . This is the result of those . Enjoy !

**Chapter 1**

**Victory**

**The White House**

" Mr. President, I believe you should look at this . " a mysterious figure spoke coolly as he opened a briefcase filled with papers of scattered information to the head of the U.S. .

" What exactly am I looking at here ? " the man in power questioned rightfully .

" As you know, Cadmus has been keeping a close eye on most, if not all, the super heroes on the planet . Here is a group that we over looked before, but I believe some … over viewing wouldn't hurt . " the unknown man smiled sly fully as the President looked over the profiles of the super powered group .

" What crime have they committed ? "

" Oh, nothing yet Mr. President . In fact, the city even sees them as guardian angels . But look at this . " The man added as he pulled out multiple snap shots . " That building is filled with war-level training facilities, above government-level computers, and connections all around the entire city that allows them up to the minute updates on anything and everything . Including all police actions . "

" I see . "

" They could strike the city at any time, at any place and there would be nothing the police could do about it . " the man venomously whispered as he closed the briefcase and slid it closer to the President . " Inside this case contains everything we know about them . Birth dates, eye color, weaknesses, all but their true identities . "

" So what do you want me to do ? " the President asked as the level of danger began to reveal itself .

" Just sign this . Cadmus will take care of the rest . " the mysterious one cunningly spoke as he handed a slip of paper to the most powerful man in America .

" Alright you have a deal . " The President said with a slight hesitation, but care for the masses over came it . Giving his signature to the certificate, he stood to shakes hands with the man who had promised to rid the country of this blemish . " The United States thanks you greatly for this act of servitude . Take the Teen Titans down, Mr. Luthor . "

" Gladly . " Lex smiled powerfully as he already knew he had done it . He had won .

**Jump City**

" Since when did Cinderblock get so tough ? " Beast Boy yelled aloud as he morphed into a rhino and charged straight for the stony villain .

But Cinderblock grabbed him by his horned head and chucked him toward Robin . The Boy Wonder, not one to be caught off guard, leapt off his on coming friend and threw a handful of ice disks into the enemie's torso; Freezing the target in an instant .

" Cyborg ! Hit him now ! " Robin commanded as the machine fused teen bull rushed right into the icy criminal, sending the enemy airborne as Starfire blasted him back to Earth .

Crashing into the ground with a small crater, Cinderblock exploded out of the ground only to be enveloped in a black outline by a certain demoness . Raven grunted as she sent the stony giant toward her leader .

With a vigorous pulse of raw energy, Robin extend his titanium bo staff as he twisted his hip and hit the goliath with everything he had ; cracking Cinderblock's face and rendering him unconscious .

Landing gracefully, Robin spun his bo in mastery, retracting it from sight as the team tied up the villain with two lamp posts (via Cyborg and Starfire), hearing growingsirens in the distance .

" Alright, dudes !Who wants some pizza after the police pick up this oversized brick ? " BB suggested joyfully in their speedy victory .

" Oh ! I do ! I do ! I wish to consume mine with extra mustard ! " Star giggled gleefully as she imagined her dream food as everyone else gagged .

" Sounds good . Huh ? Wait a sec . " Robin trailed off as something flared his inquisitiveness . " Isn't that a lot of vehicles for just one villain ? "

" Good point . Maybe we missed a jail break or something . " Raven consented as she lowered her hood to reveal her elegantly face .

Within seconds, 7 cars and 6 massive vans pulled in front of the Titans as the blaring lights blinded the teens . One man stepped out of one of the cars as he approached the Jump City heroes with odd intensity .

" As Commissioner of Jump City, I thank you for capturing Cinderblock … again . "

" No problem, man ! Now if you would excuse us, we have pizzas to order ! " Cy replied happily as he started to walk away with the rest of the team .

" DON'T MOVE ! " The Commissioner commanded as he snapped his fingers, making countless armed men appear in seconds . All with their sights set on the Titans . " Under direct order from the government, you five are under arrest ! "

" Did you just say 'arrest' ? " Beast Boy questioned as he scratched his head . An instant bullet came zipping next to his left boot, making the changeling squeal as he shivered in place .

Robin stepped in front of the Titans, rightfully attempting to clear their names as multiple men aimed professionally for his rib cage .

" _They aren't playing around . That's real ammunition ._ " the Boy Wonder thoughtfully observed as he was determined to find out what they had done wrong . Where they had failed .

" I said DON'T _MOVE_ ! " the commissioner yelled again as all the policemen cocked their weapons and took aim.

" I'm sure this is all a mis - " **BANG !**

" ROBIN ! "

* * *

I know, I know . Horrible cliff . Anyway, review and tell me what you think ! ( I LOVE REVIEWS ! ) 

Later

-Scarredbyshallowness


	2. Accusation

**Who saves heroes ?**

**By Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer :** All of the rights of the things I use aren't mine . Period . End of story .

I know, I'm updating fast for me . But hey, this was on the top of my head, and it looks like it is, well, liked . So here we go !

**Chapter 2**

**Accusation**

" ROBIN ! " all the Titans screamed as they witnessed their leader take a bullet . Though the original target was his heart, the Boy Wonder had ducked to try to prevent connection, but failed as the lead pierced right into his left shoulder .

" _It's been too long since I've been in Gotham and/or gotten shot at . My reaction time is way too slow ._ " Robin thought to himself as he stood, blood pouring from his shoulder as he futilely covered it with his right hand . Pain soared through his body as he hurriedly try to calculate a way out of this .

" Don't try anything stupid, kid . I don't miss twice . " the Commissioner taunted as he felt no remorse for what he had done with his smoking .45 .

" What did we do to deserve this ? I thought we were the good guys ? Yes ? " Starfire sobbingly questioned as she started to see how dangerous the situation really was .

" Titan's retreat ! Raven, get us out of here ! " Robin cried as he squinted in the growing pain . Raven nodded in understanding as she blanketed the entire team in a black shroud .

" DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE ! " the icy Commissioner demanded as his troops hesitated . They were still children after all .

" But sir …"

" I said **FIRE !** " the commander ordered as bullets began to ricochet off of whatever was left of Raven's cover .

" I'm … I'm sorry sir . I just can't help but feel horrible about this . This city was a dump before those kids came and…" a lone police officer admitted regretfully as he knew this wasn't morally correct .

" Don't feel bad, solider . These monsters and psychopaths have been nothing but trouble . Have you SEEN how much damage they cause to this city when they are '_saving_' it ! The way I see it, there will be a hefty surplus of cash after we get these punks where they belong . " The commissioner ranted as he lit a cigar, seeming as a cue for the rain to start down pouring . " If they are going to their precious tower, we've already won . "

" Raven ! Take us to the rocks right outside of Titans Tower ! " Robin instructed as they were still in the middle of transportation .

" But you need to get a med kit as soon as … " she pleaded before he cut her off like a razor .

" Just DO it ! "

Appearing right before their beloved headquarters, they hid amongst the rocks as they bare witness to a new kind of horror . Their home was invaded . 3 tanks had been airlifted onto the island and countless Special OP SWAT members infested the area .

" Aw Dude ! I'm getting soaked !" Beast Boy complained juvenilely as until he looked over toward the building they called home . " No way …"

" Man ! Good call . I can't believe I didn't detect any of this . " Cyborg complimented as he checked his gadgetry to make sure it was working correctly .

" Robin, how did you know ? " Star asked in a very childish manner .

" I didn't . But going to the tower now would be way to obvious . Ughh . " Robin groaned as his whole arm began to throb with pain . " Alright . Here's the plan . I need…huff… a communicator and a med kit from my room . I'm already stocked up on weaponry, so I should be ok . " The word "ok" felt odd coming from his lips . He was anything BUT ok right now . " Ugh, I need you guys to get everything you need from the tower now . We're going to be going on a … trip . "

" K, man . I need to grab my extra battery pack from my room . I'm running kinda low . " Cy mentioned as he stared at his arm monitor blink '12 percent remain' .

" I've got to get my gameboy ! I'll die of boredom otherwise ! " BB laughed as his failure to grip the current problem seriously disturbed Robin, but he knew that there was no time to argue .

" I must fetch poor Silkie from these bad men at once ! " Star yelled as she thought of the different kinds of horrible situations the little larva could be in .

" And I'll fetch the book of Azar . It's my sanity . " Raven quoted as her dry humor was practically ignored since everyone was off in their own world .

" Fine . Let's get going . " Robin groaned as he attempted to get up, only to be forced back down by the entire team .

" We're not going to let you stupidly push yourself and end up getting caught . I'll get your stuff man . Don't sweat it . " Cyborg offered as he knew, along with everyone else, how stubborn Robin could be .

" Alright, alright . Go . I'll be here . I promise . " the Boy Wonder submitted as Starfire and Raven both gave a grave look of concern since he would truly be vulnerable .

" Girls, I'll be fine . Get going ! " Robin added as he noticed the looks on both of their faces . They both simply nodded and headed to the infested tower . " Wait a sec , Raven . " he suddenly thought as he grasped her levitating arm .

" What ? "

" Get this bullet out of me . If I'm attacked, I want to still be able to use this arm . Right now, that stupid thing is in my socket joint . Get it out . "

" Sure Boy Blunder, but you have to at least say 'please' first ." Raven playfully grinned as she could tell that Robin was in no mood . But she loved being in control of him way too much .

" Huff, _fine_ . Could you _please_ get this freakin bullet out of my arm ? "Robin regretfully gritted defeat as the pain worsen to the point that pride didn't matter anymore .

" Sure . But this is gonna hurt like no tomorrow . Here we go ... " Raven braced him as she delicately touched his injured shoulder, making it glow a healing blue . And with a slight tension, Rae lifted her hand suddenly as the lead object came bursting out of the teen's shoulder with a splash of blood and matching pain .

" Ach ! …huff… thanks Rae . That feels a _LOT_ better . " Robin lied smoothly as he was feeling even worse than before .

" Liar . We still have the bond, remember ? It feels like crap ." Raven smirked . She had grown used to him .But something caught her off guard . Rae ? He never called her Rae .

" But as with everything else, things get worse before they get better . Now get moving . Let me bleed in peace ." Robin ordered as he resided against a comfy, icy smooth rock .

"_And collect MY thoughts_ . " he added telepathically .

" I can take a hint . " Raven rolled her eyes as she flew off to snatch the book from her room .

" _What are we going to do …_ " The Boy Wonder pondered to himself as he knew the answer was somewhere in the darkness .

**Inside the Tower**

The four Titans entered the tower through a portal, via Raven, as each darted in different directions to accomplish their own goals .

" Here Silkie ! Here Silkie Silkie ! Oh, where can my little bunglroff be ? " Star called as loud as she could without giving notice of her whereabouts . Checking every corner and table top without avail .

Almost giving up hope, she heard the worm's gurgle as she raced toward the beloved noise . " SILKIE-eep ! " the little alien squealed as she quickly hugged the wall in sudden realization that the little larva was not alone in the normally vacant storage room .

" What is this thing ? " one of the armored policemen bewilderingly asked as he poked the worm with his 12 gauge shotgun, making the ignorant beast gurgle in joy .

" I don't know, Mac . But that thing is HUGE ! We better not let it spawn . Exterminate it . " The second policeman suggested through his helmet's intercom as both raised their weapons, and Starfire's anger .

**Elsewhere**

" Now where is that stupid gameboy advance ? " Beast Boy almost inaudibly mumbled to himself as he threw countless articles of clothing from his less then stellar bedroom .

He continued his rapid search relentlessly until something caught his attention and made him come to a halting stop .

" Terra …" the changeling muttered as he held the metal heart that he had made for her himself in his arms.

Cradling the memorable trinket in his arms, he suddenly remembered to check his memory box under his bed as he found the desired device resting on top of the snapshots of him and Terra at the carnival that one night .

Glancing at the photos filled with anguished memories, BB quickly snatched the photos and placed the Gameboy into the metal heart as he gave his room one last look . Lost in a trance of the past, a sudden smash from the lower level of the tower shook him back to reality as he heard the screams of two men elevate .

" Time to go ! " Beast Boy screamed to himself as he knew their cover had been blown .

**Also elsewhere**

Feeling a rumble of power erupt from one of the storage rooms below, Raven fought to keep her balance in her treasured room . She quickly grabbed the book of Azar from the counter from which she had left it as she gave her beloved room a final, teary look .

" I'll be back . I promise . But right now ow, I have to get back to Robin . That stubborn idiot is trying something again . " Rae spoke to the empty room as thoughts of the tall tale promise lingered in her mind and a new pain in her should developed thanks to the Boy Wonder's actions .

Would she ever see this room again ? Would she even be alive tomorrow ? Not giving herself anymore time to analyze, she enveloped herself in her magic and disappeared into the darkness .

**Would you believe elsewhere again ?**

**BOOM !**

" What in the world ? " Cy screamed in confusion as he had just reached his room undetected . Looking on his room's surveillance monitor, he looked in frustration as he witnessed Star chuck two cops out of the window for some unknown reason .

" Great . So much for '_undercover_ ' . " Cyborg groaned to himself as he rushed to his prearranged battery pack and equipped it in a flash . " Alright, on to Robin's room . " To his surprise, the hallway to Robin's room was amazingly guard free as suspicion began to rise in the half machine's mind .

" Maybe they think he is dead ? Oh well, here we are . " Cy whispered to himself as he programmed the door open . He did practically BUILD the tower anyway . Running to Robin's closet from which they 'Robin-ed' that one time when the Boy Wonder was away, he grabbed a med kit as he suddenly noticed something .

" Dang ! This is one in a set of …" he stopped as he calculated how many cases were actually in there . "..89..90..91...92 . 92 ? Man, I don't give that guy enough credit . " Cy scratched at his head as he suddenly realized one very true fact . Robin was nothing but a teen in a costume . No powers, no super anything, and nothing genetically superior to anyone out there . He was … normal .

But he would have plenty of time to think about this once they hit the road, right now he needed to get that communicator and book it . Scanning the entire confines of the room, Cy found a small device with a mini screen in the shape of a bat .

" A bat ? Why isn't it in the shape of a bird . I mean it makes no sense unless it's … oh . " the half man caught himself as he suddenly realized where they were going .

**Outside ( cuz I'm too lazy to type their escape )**

Within five minutes the four Titans regrouped to find a nearly unconscious Robin . Blood had seeped all over the smooth stone as his ruby liquid drained away in the relentless rain .

" Robin ! " Both Starfire, who held a wrapped and diapered Silky, and Raven screamed as they noticed just how pale their leader had become . The girls come to each of the teen's side as Cyborg and Beast Boy stared in question .

" Is it just me or … ? " BB began with a sly look on his face as Cyborg grinned in agreed acknowledgement .

" …Robbie has a pair of girlfriends ! " Cyborg chuckled as he and Beast Boy started cracking up while hiding their true feelings of loneliness .

_A/N : things in ( ) is a thought during dialogue ._

" Heh ha ( _Terra, I miss you …_ ) ! " BB laughed to hide the pain .

" Ha ha ( _Jinx, Bumble Bee, Sarasim, that one chick from that baseball game, that girl from the TV show …Man, I got choices_ ) ! Cy chuckled joyfully in more than one way .

" This is no time to joke around ! He could die if we don't hurry ! " Raven blushed, partly because of their comment, and partly because of their insensitivity .

" Yes ! We must assist him ! " Star agreed as Robin started to regain more awareness .

" You … you guys are already back ? " the Titan leader woozily commented as the blood loss started to affect him .

" Yes, but what exactly were you doing out here ? I stopped your bleeding when I took out the bullet . " Raven interrogated the boy harshly out of modest concern .

" Tell you later . Let's get … "

" Hold it right **there !** " a rugged voice commanded from behind the rocks . " You are under arrest by direct orders from the President ! "

" You've got to be kidding . For what crime? " Cyborg screamed as Robin was in no condition for asking any more questions .

" For treason of course . " Lex Luthor added smoothly as he appeared in front of them in an white Armani suit . He had no one, nothing, that he had to fear .

" Wait … I've seen you before . Aren't you running for President ? " Beast Boy raised a brow as the rest of the team was amazed that he actually knew what he was talking about .

" Yes I am . Now be a good bunch of kids and turn yourselves in . I promise that Cadmus will take care of all of you . " Lex suggested with a smirk as a sinister idea suddenly struck him .

" No _way_ Dude ! We are totally innocent ! " BB defended as his blood began pumping faster and faster . For once in his life, he knew exactly what **NOT** to do .

" Struggle if you want, but Cadmus will capture you eventually . " Lex shrugged as he took a good look at Beast Boy . " So you are the mutant they call " Beast Boy " ? Fitting . Let me give you a proposition, 'Boy' . If you tell me the exact location of where that statue of your friend, _Terra_, resides, I'll let you go free . "

Beast Boy didn't really know who this guys was, nor did he care, but one thing was for certain ; he knew how to push their buttons . The very mention of her name burned a hole in his fragile heart as he clenched his fists in unbridled fury .

" Cy . Remote activate the T-sub and get out of here . " BB commanded in a lower voice that didn't fit him in the least .

" Are you serious ? How are we gonna escape three tanks and 200 armed policemen ? " Cyborg complained realistically .

" Through me . I'm taking these guy down ! Get everyone else out of here . Robin will know what to do then . "

" BB, I know this sounds lame, but don't be a hero ! This isn't the time… "

" No . This is _MY_ time . Here, take this . " the changeling cut off as he handed his best bud the metal heart . " Hold on to it . And if I don't live, please give it to Terra once you find the cure . "

" Beast Boy … " Starfire gasped as she, along with Raven, was at a loss for words . The boy was growing up before their very eyes .

" Thank you, Beast Boy …. " Robin weakly complimented as the girls helped him up to his feet with each arm wrapped around one of their necks .

" Alright man . Get ready in 5... "

" _This is it . This might be the last thing I do on this Earth, but at least it would be for a good cause ._ " BB thought to himself as he prepped his mind and body with an invigorating breath .

"..4.."

_" I know I've been a jerk, and I know that I'm not the smartest guy around ..."_

"..3.."

_" …and I definitely know I can be a retard … "_

" ..2.."

_" …but I know now, right now, that this is what I must do . "_

"..1.."

" I'm sorry for everything guys . I hope this can make up for all the stupid stuff I've done . See ya'll later . " Beast Boy stated with a pure smile as he morphed into the werewolf that had once controlled him .

" BEAST BOY ! " Screamed Starfire as she was forced aboard the speeding submarine that exploded from the bottom of the tower .

Cyborg took command of the machine as all that could be seen in the rear view mirror was rapid explosions and chaos . Closing off all the hatches, locking Raven and Robin in one and Starfire in another . They dove down as far as they could as they knew their run would be futile, but hope can never be forsaken .

**At that very moment**

A man draped in red and black watched through hacked cameras as the green Titan fought desperately, furiously until he succumbed to his enemies massive numbers . Sitting in a chair built for royalty, the unknown witness laid his head on his fist as he revealed his face in a sudden flash of light .

" One down, four to go . And we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet . " the man's spoke as his acidic voice could only be that of the Titan's worst enemy ; Slade .

* * *

Wow, I typed all of this in a day . Amazing . Anyway, don't forget to review or I won't update anymore . Got it ? Later 

-Scarredbyshallowness

P.S. Don't worry . I won't leave you hanging on what happened to Beast Boy . Next chapter will include an in depth look at his valiant fight .


	3. Help

**Who saves heroes ?**

**By Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer :** All of the rights of the things I use aren't mine . Period . End of story .

Good Lord … 372 hits in 2 days . I only got one thing to say… sweet ! Now if half of those people reviewed, that would be truly awesome . Anyway, I guess you guys are liking this, so I shall quench your desire . THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ! (I'd write a thank you to you all, but I'm pretty sure you'd rather have me type the story . )

**Chapter 3**

**Help**

" _I've got to buy them time !_ " Beast Boy hurriedly thought to himself as he heard a fragment of his name being screamed by Starfire . In his ravage Werewolf form, he slashed countless rows of policemen as he was amazingly careful to not kill, but merely maim them .

" Forget the freak ! Shoot that vehicle before it dives ! " The commander demanded with wild eyes as 40 men raised their arms to the sea .

" _No you don't !_ " BB screamed mentally as he swiped 20 of the guns in half with his deadly claws, then morphed into a jade octopus as he wrapped his tentacles around 8 gunmen and tossed them into the remaining 12 .

" Take it down with the tanks ! " The infuriated Commanded ordered with a look of desperate dread as Lex just stood there, holding his chin and watching with careful calculation .

" _Oh no fair ._ " the Changeling frowned as he heard the rumbling and screeching of the massive machines taking aim .

Morphing into a hulking gorilla, Beast Boy leaped onto an approaching tank as he used all of his beastly might on the vehicle's main barrel . Hearing the creak and cry of turning metal, BB changed the direction of the gun as he transformed into a humming bird and flew away to the safety of the sky .

Looking down below to witness his work, the tank fired it's massive cannon …right into another tank . Explosions of flying metal caused a chaos of swarming men as BB noticed that the flaming vehicle still contained some people inside as he raced toward the hazard in werewolf form again .

Ripping away at the side of the destroyed tank with a burst of inhuman strength, he pulled two unconscious men out and covered them as the machine exploded in relentlessness .

The blast threw the little hero into the center of the island as he steadily rose to his feet … only to have a circle of armed men take aim . The sound of reloading rung in Beast Boy's ears as he knew this was it . He shut his eyes and await for the inevitable .

" Just a moment, gentlemen . This_ isn't_ necessary . " Luthor calmly stated as he walked into the circle of fire . " Now how about you turn back to normal and come along quietly . You _know_ you can't win . " Lex friendly offered the werewolf formed Beast Boy, sternly refusing to revert back.

This act of deviance made Lex explode with anger as his eyes leered the teen in disgust . Clenching his fists in controlled fury, Luthor snatched BB's neck as he lifted the Titan with a hydraulic grip .

" I said **change BACK !** " Lex demanded, slammingthe teen head first into the ground, knocking him unconscious and, ironically, changing him back to normal . " Now was that so hard ? "he commented with a sly smile as he raised his hand for the police to come . " Take him to Cadmus . We have some…tests to run . "

**Somewhere in the Ocean**

" No ! How could I just let him do that ! " Robin slammed the side of his cockpit as Raven sat beside him, healing his deadly wound . However , powers and bandages can only heal so much ...

" Anger won't solve anything, Robin . It was his choice… his sacrifice . There was nothing you could do . " Rae sympathized with her leader, silently wishingthat he would stay still for more than 30 seconds .

" No . I failed . I failed Beast Boy as a leader…and as a friend . I'm the one who comes up with the plans ! I'm the one you guys depend on ! I should've …"

" You should have what ? Stayed there yourself ? We would be in an even worse position than we are now ! " Raven screamed in truth . But truth is hardly comforting .

Knowing what she said was fact, Robin shot his gaze away from her as he wished for nothing more than to be left alone . Feeling her caring, yet needed, touch against his shoulder, the Boy Wonder tried to decipher their next move .

Tense silence filled the cockpit as Raven, despite her lack of sociability, desperately tried to think of a change of subject as she healed her stubborn friend .

" So, how did you make this nice little scar bleed again ? I felt you doing…"

" Push ups . "

" You're joking . "

" I can never give my enemies a chance to get me when I am vulnerable . It's one of the first things my previous mentor taught me . " Robin reminisced, leaving Raven to debate his sanity .

" Your _previous_ mentor ? You mean .."

" Hey, sorry to interrupt your touching moment, but where exactly are we going ? " Cy questioned over the intercom as he had no idea where they were going .

" Gotham Docks . " Robin answered immediately . Just the simple mention of the city withheld so many memories .

" Dear Robin, _why_ Gotham ? The city of corruption and evils ? " Star questioned over the com link as she sounded nothing like her usual, chipper self . To her, and everyone else's, surprise, she took Beast Boy's leaving the hardest .

" For back up . This situation flies way over our heads . " the Boy Wonder regretfully admitted as he knew even they couldn't fight the entire government . Flipping open the communicator that Cyborg had retrieved for him, he activated it and took a deep breath . A familiar lecture was coming his way ...

" And we are going to call who ? "

" Not '_who'_, but _whom_ . "

" This is the Watch Tower . How may we be a service to you ? " an oddly happy voice answered the teen's call as he knew what he must do .

" This is Robin of the Jump City Teen Titans . Patch me through to Batman . "

**Cadmus Headquarters**

" I have brought you a …_lively_, specimen for you to experiment on, Ms . Waller . " Lex stated in his higher-than-thou manner .

" Yes, yes Luthor . You already have the governments full support . Despite your_ past_ problems . "

" Oh, but I am not done yet . I have also recruited a new member . Allow me to introduce you to one of the best mercenaries in the business ; Deathstroke . " Luthor added as a familiar man of red and black armor stepped into the light .

" Oh please, that name is too appalling . I'd prefer it if you simply called me **Slade **. "

* * *

And the plot thickens . I have no idea where I am taking this story, so your ideas are welcome .But I'm not promising anything .Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW ! 

**-Scarredbyshallowness**


	4. Priorities

**Who saves heroes ?**

**By Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer :** All of the rights of the things I use aren't mine . Period . End of story .

This story is based off the Justice League Unlimited Episodes; Panic in the Sky, Divided we fall, Flash Point, anything involving Cadmus and Amanda Waller . Just to clarify . Now, this is gonna be a looong chapter because I just have too many good ideas for Gotham . Here we go !

**Chapter 4**

**Priorities**

" They did **WHAT ?** " The Batman bellowed from the other side of the Boy Wonder's communicator .

" Cadmus took over the tower, and …" Robin restated shakingly . Not even his masked eyes could hide his shame .

" … and they took out Beast Boy . " Raven finished for him, trying to aid his anguish .

" And you are _absolutely_ sure it was Lex Luthor who aided them ? " the Bat gave the Titan leader his trademark leer as Robin simply nodded in surety .

" No doubt . "

" Then this is more serious than I thought . Meet me at the Batcave's underground dock . " The Batman ended as he shut off the communicator in completion .

" Not very sociable, is he ? " Raven dryly commented, seeing Robin shakehis head in consent .

" You have no ide … on second thought . You actually might get along with him . " Robin playfully smirked as Rae smacked his head lightly .

" _BB, how could you do this, man ?_ " Cyborg grievously thought to himself as he floored the vehicle toward Gotham . " _This is the first time that you've asked me to do something, well, admirable . I won't let you down ._ "

Looking at the small cameras that allowed Cy to see all of his friends, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Star . Not only had the tameranian just witness the pain of loss, but she's stuck by herself in a lone cockpit as Robin and Raven gained bonding time .

" Hey, Star . You ok ? " Cyborg caringly asked as the site of the teary alien nearly broke his metallic heart .

" Leave me be friend Cyborg . I am feeling the _sorrow_ . " the little alien tearfully admitted as she curled up in a little protective ball .

" Sure, Star . "

**2 Hours Later**

" **YO !** Wake up ! Were in Gotham ! " Cy screamed as he knew Robin had to be awake for their meeting place . More or less because the Boy Wonder was the only one who knew the location of the cave, but mainly because messing with the guy was so much fun .

Robin started to stir awake from his rejuvenating nap feeling something… warm . The more he awoke, the more he began to recall what had happened as pain shot through his left shoulder .

" _Man, I thought Raven healed this… RAVEN !_ " Robin yelled in his mind as he sudden found out what the warmth was . Staring in a blush, he found that Raven had curled up against him with her head on his chest; completely relaxed and … serene . None of which really fit her .

Not wanting to disturb her, for her and HIS own enjoyment (c'mon, what guy wouldn't like to wake up like that ? ) , he forced himself to carefully shake her, making Rae begin to awake wearily .

" Wha ? **OOP !** " Raven shot up, almost hitting the cockpit's glass, as soon as she realized what she had used as a pillow . With a flaring blush covering her face, she lifted her hood in hope that the Boy Wonder wouldn't notice . But there are some things even darkness can't hide .

" Ahem Cy, take a left near that oil plant . " Robin instructed, nonchalantly fixing his collar in tenseness .

" Uh, that would take us right into a stone wall . "

" Just trust me, Cyborg . "

Hesitantly, Cy drove the sub right toward the wall . Fearing the worse, his fright lifted as the walls suddenly gave way, splitting open . The Titans had finally reached their destination, the Batcave .

Rising out of the mucky water, the T-sub parked next to the Bat boat as all the cockpits hissingly burst open . Looks of amazement and wonder effected all but Robin as the teens explored their newfound surrounding .

" What _is_ this place ? " Star asked in wonderment, temporally forgetting her pain .

" It's huge ! " Cy added with his human eye widened with amazement .

" It's dark . " Raven slightly grinned, feeling right at home .

" It's home . " Robin yelled gleefully as he leaped out of the vehicle,feeling the familiar _welcomeness_ of his old training area .

" It's mine . " the rugged voice of Batman spoke from the shadows as he stepped out of the darkness that he reigns . Walking up to his apprentice with his metallic ebony cape draping over his entire body, he looked down at Robin and recalled their last, _offical_, conversation . " I thought that you were _'through '_ with my help, Robin . "

" This is no time to joke Br…Batman . I've lost a friend . I want to know _why _! " The Boy Wonder squinted as he tried to cover his mistake . Not often did he call Batman, well, BATMAN in the Batcave .

" Cadmus is an organization designed by the US government . It's purpose is to bring down all super powered beings, both evil and benevolent, for the purpose of the government's want of self sufficent protection. " Batman revealed as Star flew right next to him in total confusion .

" But _why_ did they take Beast Boy ? He has done _no_ wrong ! " Starfire blared innocence as the Bat rose a brow .

" I said _benevolent _. Meaning **GOOD** . " Batman explained again as he began to wonder about these so called "Titans" .

" That's Starfire . Excuse her, she's an alien . " Raven defended her earthly challenged friend as she absorbed the atmosphere that Robin had grown up with for years . " _It's just like I remember …_ " she thought to herself as Rae recalled the time that she went into Robin's mind . " _… Or rather, he remembers ._ "

" Oh let me introduce you to my team . This is … " Robin started before getting cut off by the Bat's superior intelligence .

" Raven . An empath who despises social activities due to their bring out of emotions . She meditates to keep in control of herself and doesn't care too much for the sun . " Batman listed as the dark girl just stared in amazement .

" Did you get all that from that work station over there ? " Raven questioned skeptically . She had never been read quite like that before .

" No . That charka on your forehead means you meditate . Considering the powers that Robin listed to me once before, only the one controlled by emotions would need to perform meditation . And you are pale . " The Bat answered in total truth as his reputation as the world's greatest detective was upheld .

" Look…at…the…SIZE OF THAT COMPUTER ! " Cyborg flipped out as he raced toward the mother of all monitors . " Oh man ! This is what I am talking about ! What can it do ? "

" More like _'What can't it do'_ " Robin added with a smile as he recalled all the nights he spent in front of the massive machine .

" Cyborg ? " the Bat asked, looking over at the freaked out teen, as Robin simply nodded .

" This computer is what keeps me updated on all the events through out Gotham City, keeps information on all villains across the galaxy, plays any station from any channel, and his uploaded with more archives than any library in history . " Batman boasted as the monitor blared multiple red signals all around it's newly brought up map . " And unfortunately, I have some work to do now . Seems like my rouge gallery has formed an unholy alliance again . "

" We can help ! " Star cheerfully suggested as neither Cyborg nor Raven saw it as a good idea .

" Star, we are running from the police right now . Not to them ! " Cy yelled as Raven regretfully agreed .

" Wait a second . Cadmus is only after those with _super powers_, right ? " Robin asked as he raised his gloved hand to his chin .

" Correct . "

" Then I'll go and help . It'll be like old times . " The Boy Wonder said with a smile as Batman couldn't really argue with the logic . " Titans, stay here and rest . We'll be back soon . "

" Wait, Robin ! What about your arm ? " Raven suddenly brought up, remembering it took her 20 minutes to heal in the sub .

" What _about_ it ? I've done worse . And it's nothing compared to what Batman has done . " Robin said with a grin as Batman gave his usual unwavering frown .

" Be careful Robin . " Starfire spoke with caring passion as she flew up to the teen and gave him a tight, way too tight, hug . Seeing Robin hug the alien back made Raven turn away from the display, leaving Cyborg to chuckle to himself about the whole thing . " I don't want to lose you too . "

" Don't worry . I've done this hundreds …"

" 5782 times . " Batman corrected as the random fact made Robin truly feel at home .

" Yeah, that many times . So I'll be fine . "

" Enough talk . Let's roll . " the Batman cut off again as he and the Boy Wonder raced toward the renown Batmobile .

The heroes leapt into the vehicle's open hood as the lid shut tight and blasted off in a fiery passion of blue light .

Screaming down the empty, late night streets of Gotham in the new Batmobile, Robin stared in wonder of the revamped inside gadgetry . The Bat brought up a statistic sheet on the backseat's computer monitor as Robin whistled in it's impressiveness .

" Well we have our work cut out for us . Joker, Clayface, The Penguin, and Bane . Sounds like fun . " Robin eagerly thought to himself . He had gotten _much_ stronger since his stay in Jump City .

" Take them out in any order that you want . Just leave the Joker for me . I have a personal vendetta . " Batman stated coldly, unknowingly clenching his fists against the steering wheel .

" You always seem to . "

" We're here . " Batman mentioned as the vehicle swerved to the side, halting it's acceleration .

" A gothic church ? This has to be… " Robin observed as he front flipped out of the armored car . ( _A/N: Gothic meaning OLD ! I don't want flames ._ )

" A trap . I know . " Batman finished once again, making Robin roll his eyes .

" Don't you ever get tired of knowing everything three steps before they happen ? "

" Never . "

Looking over the decrepit church, the rogues began to seep out of hiding as their mere presence violated the sanctity of the area .

Clayface swirled into being as multiple amber brown pieces came together to form the metamorphic giant .

The Penguin squawked as he floated to the ground via his deadly umbrella ( _A/N : Doesn't matter how you say it, I STILL can't take that one seriously ._ ) and popped the razor sharp blade from it's center .

Maniacal laugh could be heard echoing in building as the doors gave way to Batman's detested polar opposite, The Joker .

" Ha ha ha ha ! Battyman has come to crash our fun ! What a party pooper ! " the clown gleamed with a sadistic grin . (_A/N: For the record, I HATE CLOWNS !_ )

" Squaw ! Squaw ! And it seems the little birdie has come back as well . " Penguin screechingly added as Robin saw nothing to fear from the wannabe threat .

" Let's clip their wings for good ! " Clayface mucked as he splashed his unstable body toward the dynamic duo .

" Shall we ? " Robin shrugged to the Bat as he equipped his expanding, titanium bo, holding it in ready toward the approaching villains .

" As always . " Batman frostfully answered as spiked clay flew past the Gotham heroes, thanks to a perfectly placed leaping dodge .

Robin equipped a handful of ice disks as he threw them directly into the belly of the mucky beast, freezing Clayface instantly as Robin smashed the statue to pieces with a powerful, dropping strike from his recently equipped bo .

Breaking out of his icy prison, Clayface formed back together in a flash, smirking at the unimpressed Boy Wonder .

" Is that the best you can do, kid ? " the mucky villain taunted as Robin simply pointed down . Confused, Clayface looked to the floor to see an odd device explode under him, capturing in an unbreakable, sticky substance .

" Don't bother trying to get out of that . It held a shape shifter who was much better than you . " Robin slightly smiled as thoughts of his lost teammate invaded his mind yet again . But this was no time to mourn .

" I'm amazed you haven't retired yet . " Batman quipped as he dodged each and every slash that Penguin delivered from his bladed umbrella like a phantasm as his cape masked every one of his moves .

" I'm amazed you aren't **dead** yet ! " Penguin screamed in desperation as he turned his rain blocking weapon upside down, releasing a shackling chain from it's handle .

Catching the flying chain with his forearm, Batman wrapped the heavy metal around his limb as he began to spin the poultry obsessed enemy around .

" Robin ! Batters up ! " Batman smirked as he released the dizzy rogue toward the Boy Wonder . Propping his bo up, holding it by it's end like a bat, he twisted his hip and spun with immense power as the staff came crashing into Penguin's stomach .

" AAAAIIIEEEEEE ! " The artic bird yelped as his voice became smaller and smaller in the distance . He flew a good 80 feet or so .

" What do you know ? Penguins _can_ fly . " Robin joked as he, and the Batman, set their sights on the most psychopathic of all, The Joker .

" Heh heh! Nice one Bird Boy ! See, at least you can make jokes . Unlike Bat _bore _over … " **CRACK !** the psycho clown began before Batman elbowed him right in the nose .

Not even giving the jokester a chance to breathe, the Batman crushingly uppercutted him in the stomach, lifting him in raw power, as he tossed Joker up in the air and spun kick him into the church's wall . However, the most disturbing thing of all was that the psychopath was …grinning . Enjoying every moment of his own torture .

**Back in the Batcave**

" This place is creepy … " Starfire said shakily clutching her arm for comfort .

" Actually, I kind of like it . " Raven contrasted with a small smirk . Darkness begets darkness after all .

" Hey ! Do either of you hear a beeping signal ? " Cyborg questioned as his radar was detecting something too big to be ignored . Both girls gave a look of confusion, telling him that he was the lone receiver. " I'm going to go check it out then . Maybe Robin is in trouble . "

" If my boy is in trouble, I wish to join you ! " Starfire yelled from the heart as Raven instinctively looked away .

" Starfire, we're better off staying here . If worse comes to worse, at least we'll be here . "

" Alright then, I'll give you a call once I find out once I find out what's going on . "

**Back at the Gothic church**

" YOU **MURDERED** THAT **CHILD !** " Batman roared as he held Joker by his sunny collar and pinned him against the wall of the holy structure .

" _Aw_ . You're still mad about that ? " Joker callously mocked as the Bat remembered with vivid detail what had happened .

A small girl, no older than 6, was lost and confused in an alleyway on her way home . Blinded by childish ignorance, Joker approached her as a slap-happy clown . She laughed, he laughed . Then he offered her a gift . A teddy bear . She loved the little animal and even gave Joker an innocent hug out of thankfulness . But not even that would stop the monster . He patted her head and went on his marry way as she gave the bear a loving squeeze . It was the last thing she ever did …

" _I was too late . The only thing I could do when I arrived was watch . Watch in horror just as I did when my parents were stolen from me ._ " Batman scolded himself mentally as he gritted his teeth .

" Just think of it this way, Bats . She went out with a **_BANG_ !** HA HA HA Ha ha ha ha ha ! " the sadistic one cracked as Batman leered him like no other .

Turning the clown's body around, the Bat slammed his make up filled face right into the wall in a bloody smash . Turning him back around, the Batman flipped the Joker over his caped back and on to the cement with a harsh toss; snapping the jokester's arm like a twig .The Dark Knight continuely beat the clown into bloody submission on the pavement with a relentless fury of punches as his mind screamed **STOP** ! He was _not_ going to become a monster like him .

" Batman … " Robin gawked . He almost witnessed the birth of a devil . " Did he really deserve _that_ ? "

"That's_ too good_ for him . " Batman frowned as he turned away from the teen .

" **Yo !** ROBIN ! " Cyborg yelled from behind the Batmobile, running toward the Bat and Bird .

" Cy ? What are you doing here ? " Robin questioned as his retracted his bo staff away .

" There was a signal coming from here . Didn't you send it ? "

" No, he didn't . We did . " Luthor announced from the roof top as Slade stood beside him .

" Hello again, Robin . " Slade slithered as the teen's entire body tensed in untold fury .

" Know him ? " Batman quickly quizzed as he noticed the rage on his apprentice's face . He could easily relate .

" Yes ... He's mine . Personal vendetta . " Robin quoted as he and the bat raised their own bladed boomerangs . But before the bat-a-rang and bird-a-rang could be thrown, the two men shook their heads .

" Not so fast . " Lex said in a voice smoother than silk . Pulling a victim with a bag over her head, Lex placed an ebony luger pistol to where the temple would be located, as the victim letout muffled screams .

" You wouldn't want to be the _cause_ of death, now would you ? " Slade added in his ominous tone as he too had a bagged victim with a black desert eagle in hand, similarly placingit's barrel to the victims' skull .

" What do you want ? " The Dark Knight's voice rose in frustration as he and Robin both put their weapons away .

" Not you or the other masked one . We want Victor Stone . " Lex replied as he withheld his grip on the innocent unknown .

" Or as you call him, Cyborg . " Slade added, tightening his grip as well .

" Alright . Just let them go . " Cy sighed as he approached steeped into the area directly below the two men of power .

" Not so fast . We have some … requests for you first . " Lex smiled sadistically as he pulled back the hammer of his firearm .

" Cyborg… Batman ? Isn't there anything we can do ? "

" Not at the moment . Wait for them to leave an opening . _Then_ we'll strike . " The Bat instructed as no response was heard behind him . Rather odd for Robin ...

" You're losing your touch, Batty ! " a familiar voiced crackled from behind as Batman turned in horror . Joker held the Boy Wonder's neck with one arm, reaching his deranged fingers into the boy's bullet wound, as he held his toon sized gun to the back of his skull . All done with a sinister grin longer than humanly possible .

Hearing crawling in the background, the Dark Knight witnessed yet another surprise . The Joker he had pummeled to a pulp was still there .

" Wonderful thing stunt doubles are . Too bad for little Robbie that he doesn't have one right now . But it reminds me of a joke . What is Robin going to be once I am done with him ? "

" Grrr…" The Bat snarled . As if he needed any MORE reason to hate the Joker .

" **Holy !** HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ha ha ha ! "

* * *

Man that was long . But, believe it or not, not as long as I originally wanted . I'll just save it for the next chapter . I know, that last joke is very corny, but then again, so is the Joker . Oh and no, I didn't forget about Bane . He'll be in the next chapter .Thanks to all of you who actually review ! ( Which is just over .01 percent !) Till next time ! 

-Scarredbyshallowness


	5. Sacrifice

**Who saves heroes ?**

**By Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer :** All of the rights of the things I use aren't mine . Period . End of story .

Good Lord . Over 1000 hits . You guys are just eating this up, aren't ya ? Well never fear, Scarredbyshallowness is here with more of the good stuff !

**Chapter 5**

**Sacrifice**

" What's wrong, Bats ? No sly remark ? No " _Justice will prevail_ " mumbo jumbo ? " Joker smirked as Robin tried to squirm free to no avail . The pain was far too great .

" We're past the point of talking . " Batman seethed as his entire body cried for the Joker's blood .

" Interesting thing about my double over there . He's actually a total carbon copy of yours truly ! Isn't science amazing, brother ? " The psycho clown joyfully beamed to his double as he rose limply off the ground .

" Heh heh . You know what, Batty ? I'm the one who gave that girl the bear bomb . I couldn't resist the gag ! Just like I can't resist doing this ! " The Joker's clone grinned as he pulled out his own toony gun with his unbroken arm .

Taking careful aim, the sadistic work of science sent a bullet blazing through Robin's chest, making the young hero jerk in the spine tingling pain .

" **AAHHHH !** " The Boy Wonder screamed as the pain he felt intensified ten fold . He could feel two of his ribs shatter on impact as the bullet left an exit wound through his back, but was stopped by his metallic cape . Ironically enough, it saved the Joker .

" Oopsie ! That was suppose to go through his heart . Oh well, I won't miss this … HACK ! " the copy choked as Batman crushingly gripped the clone in the air by his bloody neck alone .

**The Batcave**

" **AAHHHH !** " Raven suddenly screamed as her empathic powers surged in pain, forcing her to the ground .

" Friend Raven ! What troubles you ? " Star asked instantly, secrectly wishing for any excuse to leave the dreary, scary place .

" Robin … he's in pain . A _LOT_ of pain ! " the dark teen answered as she rose from the floor, shaking in shock .

" I must go and assist ! He is in danger ! " Starfire screamed heartily as she would not lose another member of the family . "And Cyborg has not called . "

" No . Stay here . I'll just warp there and back . " Raven explained as she adjust herself from her recent fall .

" But … "

" No excuses, Star ! " the half demoness snapped as she prepared to transport .

" But …"

" What is it ? " Raven gave in, rolling her eyes . She knew Star wouldn't shut up unless she answered .

" Where _is_ he ? "

**The Church's Left Side**

" Robin ! " Cyborg instinctively yelled as he heard his leader shriek in horror .

" I wouldn't worry about him, Mr. Stone . You have problems of your own . " Lex quipped as he and Slade removed the bags from their captive's heads . " Like which one of these girls would you like to die first ? "

" No… Bumble Bee and Jinx …"

" I swear to God, Sparky . When I get out of this, YOU ARE A _DEAD_ MAN ! " Bumble Bee declared as Lex placed some duck tape over her mouth .

" Why don't you just fly away, genius ? " the half metal man retorted as Bumble Bee pointed to a blinking collar around her neck that apparently blocked her powers .

" Stone … What did you do ? " Jinx questioned with her cotton candy eyes blaring confusion and care as Slade taped her trap as well .

" My my, aren't they the talkative type ? But I can't help but wonder … " Slade hissed as he looked at his partner in pain .

" …which one do you love more ? " Luthor questioned sternly as Cy, Jinx, and Bumble Bee all blushed from the random request .

" That…that doesn't matter ! Let them free ! " Cyborg glowered as all this was starting to seriously vex the situation .

" Now now, What fun would that be ? Let's play a little game first . Care to explain the rules, Slade ? "

" Gladly . You lift both of your arms 90 degrees, the left to represent the witch, and the right to represent the bee girl . Drop either of them, and their pretty little skulls will be kissed by a bullet . Got it ? "

" You've got to be kidding . " Cyborg yelled in disbelief as the demand seemed more than peculiar .

" I almost forgot . " Slade added with a concealed smirk as pressed a button, initiating a loud hum below Cy as the teen felt extreme tension . " Just for our added pleasure, we have installed a 5 ton magnet below you . Now let me introduce you to our associate, Bane . " the assassin commented darkly as a man in a brown trench coat approached the Titan from the side of the building .

The unknown enemy's entire face and body was covered by a black, metallic material as his above average build posed little threat to the cybernetic one .

" This guy is gonna do what now ? Poke me to death ? " Cyborg laughed to himself as he wondered if he could blast the two powerful men on the roof top fast enough to save the girls .

" Oh ? You aren't afraid of me ? " Bane cocked his head in his surprisingly low voice as he turned a dial on the back of his hand and threw off his coat . Within seconds, the man grew 5 times his normal size as red skin became exposed through the villain's now massive built . " How about **NOW ?** "

" Oh boy . " Cy gulped as the bulky beast towered over him . And with that, the game initiated as Cyborg raised both of his arms in a snap, despite the pull of the massive magnet .

" Let's see what you're made of, _tin man_ ! " Bane snarled in his new primal voice as his wild yellow eyes scanned the Titan for the _perfect_ target .

**The Church's Right Side**

" Tick, tock goes the clock . How much longer will little Robby last ? " Joker cracked as Batman held his bloody collar with a vice grip .

" I _will_ stop you . "

" What are you gonna do ? _Kill_ us ? HA HA ha ha ha ha ! " the clowns laughed in unison as the Bat gritted in frustration .

His mind screamed to end Joker's reign of torment once and for all, but before the Dark Knight could actually do anything, the clone raised his gun once again as a bullet released from it's massive chamber .

" _I was too slow ._ " Batman criticized himself as his gloved arm smacked the armed hand away way too late . The bullet landed right into Robin's stomach .

" Robin ! " the Batman hollered in failure as the anguish on his student's face was to much to bare . He noticed that the Boy Wonder's movements were slowing down rapidly as obvious limpness began to gain control of the teen's body . He had to do something . **Now !**

**The Batcave (again)**

" Where is that _stupid_ communicator ! " Raven swore as she tore the T-sub inside out to find the tiny device . " **AURGH !** " she cried as her empathic powers kicked in once again .

" Are you injured, friend ? " Starfire asked earnestly as she secretly wondered if Beast Boy was even alive now .

" Uh, no . I just hit my shin on the side of the sub . " the cloaked teen lied smoothly . She _knew_nothing good would be brought from telling the alien the truth . " _Robin… please don't die on me … _"

And there it was, bathed in a drop of hope, the device stared Raven right in the eyes from under the comforter .

_" Thank God …"_ Raven thought to herself with a sigh of relief . " _Hold on just a bit longer, Robin ._ "

" Did you have the _luck_ aid you, friend Raven ? " Star beamed as she wanted nothing more than to be able to just get out of the place .

" Yes ! I'll bring him back here . Stay put . "

" But maybe I can be of some assistance to … "

" No time . " Raven snapped as she warped instantly to where the communicator blinkingly revealed .

" Ohhh … "

**Back at the Church's Left Side**

" Tell me, can you _feel_ this ? " Bane smiled as he pummeled Cyborg in a fury of ferocious punches, denting the Titan's armor all around his body .But he refused to give in . Cy never let his arms drop below an inch . A sizzling crack could be heard as Cy's legs gave out on him, forcing him to his knees .

" Grr . Would it even matter if I said _yes _? " Cyborg quipped as he felt his body starting to give out on him from the giants consistent attacks .

" Only to feed my own **satisfaction !** " the giant roared as he charged back and sent his goliath sized fist right through the cybernetic hero's chest . " Oh, that one must hurt . "

Cyborg's world crashed as time itself seemed to stop . Looking above to see the satisfied grins of both men, he looked over to see the girls, whose eyes were drenched with tears as both tried desperately to break free . Muffles of the word 'stop' could be heard as time picked back up, leaving the Titan with a surge of internal warnings and alarms . Bane **had** just ripped right through his power core .

" Satisfy **_THIS_ !** " Cy screamed as he fired what remained of his energy core directly into Bane .

**Outside the Church's entrance**

With a crying shape of a omnipotent black bird, Raven appeared in front of the Church as the quiet place seemed hardly likely to be where Robin was being tortured .

" Is this the right …" **BOOM ! HA HA HA !** Both sides of the building erupted as the dark teen raised her hood . " This is it . "

Seeing Raven appear near the buildings' right entrance, Batman got an instant idea to solve this dilemma .

" _Wait . Don't move any closer until I tell you to ._ " The Dark Knight hailed her telepathically as she silent nodded in understanding . Seeing some oddly dressed man , or twin or whatever, she felt the instinct to scream as she saw what had become of her leader .

Endless blood flowed from Robin's wounds as his face became less anguished, and more pale . Even paler than Raven . He was dieing .

" _I've got to move closer …_ "

" _What are you doing ?_ " The Bat mentally snapped as he threw one of the clowns 10 feet behind .

" _I've got to get closer to Robin . He …_ "

" _This isn't a discussion . DON' T MOVE !_ "

" _Al … alright ._ " Raven gave in as she started to understand why Robin left for Jump City .

**Church's left side**

" Huff … huff . Booyah . " Cyborg exhaled deeply as his power meter read 2 percent .

" Ow . " Cy and everyone on the roof top heard as the unstoppable Bane rose from his prison of gravestones . " That really hurt, tin man . Let me return the **favor !** " he shouted intensely as he grasped both of Cyborg's arms .

" Yo ! What are you - argh ! " Cyborg shouted in instant infliction as he felt the very fibers of his being start to break away . Bane was literally ripping his arms off, and he could feel every cringing bit of it .

" **GRRR AAAHHH !** " Bane howled as he ripped both of Cy's arms completely off in a down pour of electrical rain . The extensive loss of energy made the teen shut down as all of his thoughts and worries were all instantly forgotten . Humans dream, but machines do not . Game over .

**Church's Right Side**

" You want me Joker, come get me . I'm not the one hiding behind a child . " Batman taunted as the clown made an unusual frown .

" Now that was just uncalled for . You just don't understand humor Bat bore . "

" Humor . So that's what you call it ? Murder, blood, death . Those aren't signs of a comedian . Those are signs of desperation . Because you know down, deep down, that there isn't a single thing funny about you. You are nothing but a self-glorified, failed wannabe . Heh, now that's funny . " The Bat smirked, feeling the Joker leer him in furious disbelief . For the first time ever, their roles reversed .

" **Shut up !** Why not try a little lead, Bats ? It'll do miracles … for me ! Heh ha ha ha ! " the Jokers laughed in stereo as both raised their guns toward the fearless Dark Knight .

" _Perfect . Raven ! NOW !_ " the Bat commanded mentally as the hooded demoness grabbed Robin's broken body in total surprise from the psychotic clown and teleported the moment the guns were fired .

Seeing his plan come to life, the Batman equipped two metallic bat-a-rangs . He immediately chucked one to his left as the tossed boomerang split one of the oncoming bullets in half . The Dark Knight then contorted his body perfectly so that the two remnants of the metal passed right by him as he used his other bat-a-rang in hand to blindly reflect the second bullet, ricocheting it off a nearby lamp post .

" You missed! " The Joker beamed as he whacked the airborne boomerang heading his way with his surreal gun .

" But you didn't . " Batman quipped the instant both bullets zipped into the clone clowns' forehead .

" Heh…heh… I always knew I would _slay_ me … ha…ha…ha … ! " The fake Joker breathed his last as he was giving the end that fit him best ; death by his own hands .

" **Crap !** _YOU_ were supposed to kill him, er me, not … Oopsie . " Joker blurted until a familiar shadow fell upon him as he looked into the omnipotent, leering eyes of the Dark Knight come flying toward him . Immediately engulfing the clown in the darkness that is the Batman .

" You are going to tell me EVERYTHING you know about what is going on . " the Bat roared as he clutched Joker in the air by his scrawny neck…again ( what can I say ? It works ) . " And for every time you hesitate or give me an answer I don't see as helpful, I will _**break**_ something . And I promise, it will be things that you **will** miss . " The Dark Knight further explained as he grittily placed his face so close to the Joker's that they practically shared the samebreath . " Start talking . "

**Church's rooftop (man this is a crowded church)**

" That's too bad . It looks like _both_ of you little ladies lose . " the raspy voice of Slade echoed in Jinx's mind as a stream of endless tears began to fall . Not from fear, not from being left helpless, but for lost possibility .

" _Sparky … you can't be …_ " Bumble Bee thought painfully to herself as her heart broke from the sight before her . Cyborg was … gone .

" Heh hah ha ! **NO ONE** is stronger than Bane ! I rule --" **BAM !** The giant boasted before being sent 500 feet into the air .

"Sorry kid, but unless you are faster than a speeding bullet, say your prayers . " Lex commented acidicly as he and Slade placed their firearms to the girls' temples .

Just as the pair was about to commit homicide, both of their weapons became scorching red hot, forcing them to drop the guns as the unknown force whooshed in the air before them .

Bathed in moonlight, a red cape flapped freely in the wind as the victims' savoir was obvious thanks to the gigantic "S" on his chest .

"She may not be, Lex . But I **am** . " the hero's eyes glowed a deadly red as his voice echoed like thunder . Stepping into clear view, the duo of death met face to face with the most powerful being on Earth, Superman .

* * *

Another chapter written in one sitting, one day . Who rules ? Oh, and I got the entire story worked out in my head, so no more suggestions will be taken . Till next time . 

-Scarredbyshallowness


	6. Superiority

**Who saves heroes ?**

**By Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer :** All of the rights of the things I use aren't mine . Period . End of story .

Over 2000 hits . Seems you all are really liking how this project is coming along . I've bumped the rating from Teen to Mature just for safety reasons . The pathway of this story is going down a darker path … Enjoy !

Oh, and no random aliens shall appear . Sorry **Psychic Werewolf Assassin** (nice name by the way ) .

**Chapter 6**

**Superiority**

Appearing in a burst of magical energy, Raven appeared out of the darkness with a literally broken Robin wrapped around her . Blood drained from the bird's wounds as he breathed heavily with pain ridden gasps, struggling for air .

Helping her leader to a bench, she carefully placed the Boy Wonder down, asking herself why Batman had told her to teleport them to the inside of the church . It was only 20 feet away .

_" Robin … how could this happen to you ? "_ the hooded Titan thought to herself as empathy reigned over her in more than one way . Not only could she see the suffering that he endured, she could _feel_ it . Not with her powers, but with her eyes .

" He … he knew . " Robin spoke in a whisper as frail as his appearance .

" What ? "

" Joker … he _knew_ where I had been shot before . He _used_ it, **exploited** it . "

" But Robin, how _could _he ? I healed it and didn't leave any signs of injury ! I mean, you even changed into a new costume while we met Batman ! " Raven asked, bewildered by the mad man's mysterious knowledge . She lowered her hood, her guard, as she knelt next to the teen hero .

" I don't know . But if it's what I think, we are all in troub.l..e … " he spoke ever so softly as the blood loss finally got the better of him as he slipped into painless unconsciousness .

" Robin ? ROBIN ! " Raven screamed for her leader with deep heartache until she saw him breathe . Hesitantly, slowly, but breathing none the less . Wasting no time, she immediately blanketed the Boy Wonder in a blue aura as she worked on removing the bullet from his abdomen .

" _Please . Don't die on me . You don't know how much I need you ._ " Raven thought hurriedly to herself as she wondered about the build up of emotions she has had recently .

Yanking the inflicting object from the Titan leaders' stomach in a small spurt of blood, she examined the odd looking bullet, suddenly hitting her on why the Bat told her to not go to the Batcave .

" You risked your life, your hope, _everything_ to save me from my father … my fate . It is only because of you that I am here today . You set me **free** . Now it's my turn to repay you . I promise Robin, I'll never leave you . " the teen of darkness uttered to Robin's fallen position in near tears as she knew that he was the soul reason that she was even allowed to have them . To cry . To hurt . To _live_ .

**Church's Rooftop**

" Why not just give up for once, Lex ? I don't want to fight if I don't have to . " Superman tried to reason as Slade pushed Jinx aside and tried to perform a powerful side kick on the man of steel's ribs .

Failing miserably, Superman didn't even glance toward the masked villain as he simply held out his right hand and flicked the assassin in the chin, sending Slade flying over the side of the building above 60 or so feet in the air .

" When have I ever backed down from a challenge, Superman ? Honestly, I thought _you_ would know me better than that by now . " Lex grinned as he pushed Bumble Bee over the edge of the building, only to have Supes catch her in a blink of an eye .

Carefully dropping her on the ground, the man of steel levitated back up to stare Luthor straight in the eye .

" I always give people a chance to change, Lex . I thought _you_ would know that by now . "

" Oh I have, Superman . " Luthor smoothly coaxed as he slammed the super powered hero in the face with a jab, sending Superman crashing into the ground in complete surprise . " In more ways than you can believe …"

**Church's Right Side**

" Well that didn't work . " Slade critiqued himself as he rose from the mucky ground that surrounded the gothic church .

Brushing himself off, he ironically felt the exhilarating thrill of victory . He had gotten rid of one Titan once and for all . But before he could take a single step, the mercenary was slammed in the back of the head, tripped, then grabbed and pinned to the side of the building by an ebony elbow to his neck as his eye met with the furious pair of Batman's .

" 23 . " The Bat seethed through his teeth as rage over this whole situation began to accumulate abruptly .

" What are you talking about ? " Slade asked venomously in his current, helpless situation .

" I had to **snap** 23 of the Joker's bones before he told me everything . Now it's your turn . Why did Cadmus want me to kill a mock Joker ? "

" To simply put you in prison, where _you_ belong . Now if you don't mind, I have places to go, and lives to _destroy_ . "

" You _**instructed**_ that clone to murder a child you **knew** was out of my district . " The Batman gritted as he put more pressure behind the elbow that kept the Titan's main villain in place .

" I thought you would like my handy work . Thanks to Robin, I know quite a bit about the way you _'work'_ . Did he ever tell you about the time I made him steal from Wayne industry ? That boy has a natural talent for thievery . But you wouldn't know that, now would you ? " Slade hissed as the Bat gave him nothing but a deadly leer .

" Deathstroke a.k.a. Slade Wilson . Moved to Jump City after discovering that Robin had formed the Titans . You _controlled_ my student through **_cowardice_** means by placing microscopic probes in all of his teammates, threatening him with their death . " the world's greatest detective spoke in a low roar as the information lingered in the assassin's mind . Producing an overflow of sick joy to course through Slade .

" He escaped eventually and you gained another apprentice, Terra . She too escaped your grasp and ended up **burning** you under the magma that you deserved . You were then miraculously revived by Trigon the Terrible and allowed life once again . However, soon after his arrival, however, you actually _helped_ the Titans defeat the demon and you had your natural life restored . " The Batman listed in a low, brooding, robotic voice as he hung over the mercenary's face in superiority .

" My, you _do_ live up to your name . And that is some title . A title that I shall have the delight of _**wiping OUT**_ ! " Slade screamed as he revealed a hidden gun from his sleeve, firing, and missing, the Bat .

Seeing his sign of freedom appear, Slade jumped up and kicked off the holy wall that pinned him . As he fell from his airborne state, he attempted to do a flying side kick to Batman's left side . But, once again, failed as the Dark Knight simply side stepped and whacked the back of Slade's head with a sudden back fist .

" The top left . Robin's least guarded area . You are definitely a tactician . But you know** nothing** about me ! " The caped crusader uttered as all he smoothly zipped right next to the assassin, leaving Slade's view with nothing but a fist .

**Church's Left Side**

" Lex… how did you … " Superman began as he instantly moved out of the way of a dropping Luthor, cracking the ground in power, forcefully deactivating the magnet that held Cyborg .

" Get so strong ? What would benefit me from telling you ? " Lex questioned the man of steel as he pummeled the hero with a string of punishing hits .

" Don't make me fight back ! You know I could kill you ! "

" Now that I am not so sure of anymore . " Luthor sly smiled as he suddenly snatched Jinx by the top of the skull, adding crushing pressure with each passing second . " Fight me or I'll --- " **WAM !** The impact hollered as Superman flew right into the mysteriously powered Luthor, setting Jinx free and slightly freaked out .

" I won't let you hurt _anyone_ else ! " the man of steel declared as he thought of Cyborg and Robin entered his mind while he and Luthor flew straight up into the sky . Clouds passed by the two combatants as thunderous punches could be heard from afar . Landing atop a passing 747, the two stood in ready as the one-time friends fought with inner hatred .

" You don't know how long I have waited to do this . " Lex smirked as he forcefully hit Superman in the torso over and over relentlessly . Seeing the man of steel keel over brought an untold euphoria to Lex, until he felt his punches become less effective as Superman rose defiantly .So much so that it made Luthor's hands throb in pain .

" Sorry to disappoint you, Lex . I wanted to see how much stronger you have actually gotten . Truthfully, your hits don't even equal that of Captain Atom's . " Superman honestly stated as he snatched Lex's on coming fist . " If I hit you right now, I would kill you . Please, just surrender . "

Anger pulsed through Lex's veins until a plan suddenly hit him, making him smile in his usual sly manner .

" Never . " Luthor simple answered as he punctured the plane below him with a sudden kick and fearlessly dove off the side of the plane .

" Lex ! Don't be a fool ! " Superman yelled as he welded the hole shut with his heat vision and flew over the side of the 747 as well .

" Till next time . " Lex called to his sworn enemy as he pressed a button on his wrist watch and instantly teleported to an unknown location . Leaving the man of steel airborne and alone .

**Church's Right Side**

" **Oof !** You'll pay for that one ! " Slade roared as he charged at the Bat with the assassin's own bo staff in hand . In a blind fury of strikes, the Dark Knight seemed almost inhuman in his ability to dodge every one of the attacks, forcing Slade to try a final, falling helm breaker strike .

But even that did no good as the Bat snatched the weapon and side kicked the dropping assassin in the stomach .

" Who do you think _taught_ Robin how to use that weapon ? " Batman stepped over the breathless villain .

" Either way, you are the one who has lost . I have right here the location of your beloved 'Batcave' . " Slade smiled as through his thought out victory as he held a small tracking device in his hand .

" And how did you accomplish that ? "

" By having your clown friend shoot bullets with tracers embedded in them . And it looks like your cave is … right behind me ? " Slade looked, completely lost in his discovery as a bat-a-rang reduced the machine to a pile of scrap .

" So much for that plan . " Batman taunted as he lunged at Slade with his own bo staff with blinding speed, knocking the armored assassin into a nearby pole .

" Yes … but no one is perfect . " the mercenary hissed as he pressed a button on his belt, releasing pepper spray from the bo that the Bat held; blinding the caped crusader .

Seeing the time as right, Slade stepped up to the Dark Knight as he round house kicked the Bat's shins, stomach, and chest . Then dropped and tripped the shadowy hero, making him fall flat on his back as he hacked and coughed the gas that had invaded his lungs .

" What do you know ? You _are_ human . " Slade commented acidicly as he lifted the Bat by his arm, twisting it in power .

" I don't need to _see _to beat you . " Batman snarled as he leaped behind the assassin, relieving his arm, and chucked Slade toward the wall once again using the same arm that the mercenary had used to hold him .

" You _**are**_ good . But even you will **fall** … " Slade commented rigidly as he ricocheted off the surface and teleported just before four bat-a-rangs pierced each of his limbs, leaving the bladed boomerangs to stick into the well used wall behind him .

" **Coward …** " Batman spat as he rubbed his masked eyes until his vision completely returned .

**The Batcave**

" Ooohh… why have my friends not returned yet ? " Starfire spoke fearfully as she cradled a gurgling Silkie in her arms . " I hope nothing has happened to them . "

" Excuse me, miss . " the calm voice of someone came from behind the alien girl, making her jump to the ceiling of the cave . " Uh, sorry . But what are you doing down here ? "

" I came with my friends in the subterranean vehicle and now they are gone and …. Who are you ? " Star levitated back to the ground as she suddenly realized that she had no clue who this was .

" You can call me Alfred . And don't be so scared of this place . Believe it or not, this is actually quite a sanctuary . " the old, lovable butler raised a brow as he wondered what on earth the girl was holding .

" I am Starfire . Will you be my friend ? " Star asked in her cutesy way that melted the old man's heart .

" Sure . "

" Then, friend, I need to ask you a favor of you . "

" What would you like me to do , miss ? " He answered as he couldn't fathom what she needed right now .

" Please, take care of my little bunglorf . My friends and I are in danger and I would feel the sorrow if anything happened to my little Silkie . " the tameranian asked sheepishly as she held the happy worm in front of Alfred .

" Consider it done . "

**The Church**

" This is horrible … " Batman quietly spoke as his knelt down and inspected what was Cyborg . Empathizing with the wailing teens on each of the cybernetic one's side, he released them from their power blocking collars, taking them for inspection .

" Is there anything we can do ? " Superman asked greyly as he lightly levitated down, tapping down on the ground beside the Dark Knight .

" Not here . I'll take him back to the Batcave and see if I can repair him . Call J'onn to send a javelin here . I don't have the materials necessary to patch Robin up right now . And the kidscould use the protection . " Batman instructed as he rose with his cape draping over him .

" Sure . Anything else ? "

" Hmm, yes . There is one more Titan still in the cave . Mind zooming in and getting her here ? "

" What does she look like ? "

" She's tameranian with red hair and … " Batman started as Superman held up a hand to cut him off . A rather rare occassion .

" Say no more . " the man of steel replied as he instantly disappeared in a burst of speed .

**The Batcave**

Entering the cave in a sonic boom of hastiness, Superman appeared next to Alfred and Starfire, who gave a double shot look of surprise .

" Hey Alfred . " the man of steel smiled and waved to the butler as the man was used to these things .

" Hello, Superman . How are things ? "

" Just fine . I gotta go though . Batman needs this girl . " Superman answered friendly as he grabbed Starfire's arm in preparation .

" Where are we --- **eeeeeeeeeeee…** " Star screamed as the man of steel disappeared in a flash of speed once again with his passenger .

" So… what does this '_thing_' eat ? " Alfred asked himself as Silkie smiled and gurgled in his arms .

**The Church**

" Batman, we need to get Starfire out of the … " Raven began to comment while stepping out of the church, as she held an unconscious Robin around her neck, until the Bat raised his hand to stop .

" Already taken care of . " The Batman answered boldly, still inspected the damage to Cyborg .

Like a cue, something could be heard in the distance as it's volume increased steadily .

"--- **eeeeeeeeEEEEEEEE !** " Star screamed behind the man of steel until they finally came to a stop . The alien stood; dizzy, confused, and with air smacked hair, until she saw Raven and Robin . Shaking out of her daze, and fixing her hair miraculously, she flew toward he beloved friends with a smile .

" **FRIENDS !** You are _alive _! " Starfire yelled joyously as she squeezed the two Titans with all of her might, waking up Robin in a burst of pain .

" **AAAAHHHHH !** " the Boy Wonder sudden howled as his entire body cried out in unmeaning punishment .

" Starfire ! What's **wrong** with you ? Don't you _SEE_ him bleeding ? " Raven snapped as she felt the crushing hug herself AND through Robin .

" I'm sorry but I … "

" Cyborg … " the Boy Wonder slowly whispered as a single tear fell from behind his mask, leading him back to unconsciousness .

" What ? Oh my God … " The hooded Titan stared in horror as she witnessed what had become of her metallic friend .

" Is he … ? " Star questioned with enlarged eyes, ready to burst with tears like Jinx and Bumble Bee .

" Let's just say he's shut off at the moment . If I can, I'll repair him back at the Batcave . " Batman answered as all of the girls gave a sigh of relief .

" I knew you wouldn't die that easily, Sparky . " Bumble Bee thought aloud as she could honestly return a smile to her face .

" Stone… " Jinx thought aloud with a big breathe as Starfire suddenly realized who she was .

" **You !** You did this ! " Star screamed without giving a second thought as she flew head on towardthe magical powered teen .

" Starfire ! Wait ! " Batman yelled, but she gave it no recognition . Looking toward Superman, the man of steel nodded in understanding as he zipped toward the angered alien .

" **Hold on !** I … " Jinx attempted to defend herself as the enraged tameranian kept on coming . But just as Star was about to hit the pink haired Hive member, Superman appeared right in front of her, halting Star's attack like nothing at all .

" Stop it . " Superman simply said as Starfire whimpered and powered down .

" But she is our enemy ! She must be dealt with ! " Star screamed in anger and confusion as nothing seemed to make sense anymore .

" Things aren't always so black and white . People are not always one way or another . They have choice . In this case, Jinx wasn't an enemy . She was a victim . " Batman explained as he stood next to the alien and moved on to stare Jinx directly in her anguished eyes .

" And as for you . You are rather fortunate today . On any other day , I would of attacked you myself without a second thought .With Cyborg's sacrifice for you, I believe you should rethink your lifestyle . Or I promise . One day I _will_ come after you **myself** . **_Understand ?_** " The Dark Knight spoke in such a rough voice that all the Hive student could do was chokingly nod in agreement .

" J'onn, send us a javelin down here immediately . We have someone in critical status . " Superman commanded over his comlink in the air , mainly for better reception , as he looked over the destruction caused by the battle .

" Will do . " J'onn, the Martian Man Hunter, replied back as he cut off the link .

Sirens wailed in the background, bringing a heart stopping clench in everyone's gut, as Superman saw the approaching army of Swat vehicles and cop cars .

" Trouble, people ! " the man of steel yelled as he floated back down to the ground . " The police are on their way with a small army . "

" We have no time to waste ! Raven, put all of Cyborg's parts in the Batmobile . I'll get him back to the Batcave and see what I can do . Good luck . " Batman told them all as he remotely opened the top of the shadowy car, just in time for Cy's parts to be dropped in, as he jumped into the driver's seat and zoomed off in a flash of fading blue light .

" We don't have time to wait around . We're going to have to meet the javelin in the air . C'mon ! " Superman instructed as he and Bumble Bee instantly took off .

" Raven, may I take Robin now ? " Starfire sheepish asked the dark teen as innocently as possible,blushing slightly .

" Sure, Star . " Raven replied in words that cut deeper than any knife .

" Glorious ! " the tameranian jumped as she held Robin in her arms and flew to into the endless starry night .

" Raven… that is your name, right ? " Jinx asked childishly as the dark Titan nodded .

" What do you want ? "

" I want to go with you guys . The Hive has already been decimated by Cadmus . I'm only alive because they used me to get to Stone…err Cyborg . All of my friends were killed on the spot ! Even headmaster … I have no where else to go ! Please take me with you ! I promise I'll do all I can to help if you do … " Jinx requested with teary eyes as thoughts of her friends' and Cyborg's death was too much for even her .

" I know this isn't like me … but alright . Where we are going would be the worse place imaginable to be evil anyway . C'mon, let's go . " Raven slightly smiled as she held out her hand and took flight with her temporal ally .

Flying through the fogginess of the clouds, Raven finally caught a glimpse of an odd looking ship in the shape of an arrow . The back way opened as Raven and Jinx entered the air craft with looks of astonishment .

" Relax . She has no where else to turn . Jinx actually wants to help . " Raven shrugged as everyone took a seat as the door hissingly sealed shut .

Raven instantly, thoughtlessly, looked for Robin as she saw something that she wished she hadn't … him sleeping in Starfire's arms . The image burrowed into her mind deeper than any memory had before as all her emotions went haywire inside . Hate, jealousy, confusion, betrayal, even a bit of love . And yet, her face revealed nothing . Nothing at all .

" So where are we going, Supes ? " Bumble Bee lightly questioned the man of steel with a grin as a worker in a purple uniform namelessly drove .

" Just a place we like to call **The Watch Tower** . "

* * *

This could easily be the longest chapter yet . Whew ! It took me 2 days to write this one . Anyway, thank you all for all of your reviews and hit counts ! You all ROCK ! Till next time ! 

- Scarredbyshallowness


	7. Betrayal

**Who saves heroes ?**

**By Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer :** All of the rights of the things I use aren't mine . Period . End of story .

This is the beginning of the end, my friends . I'm only allowing myself 3 more chapters (due to other aspects of my life are demanding my presence ) . Now, these next chapters will include things that some of you will **not** like . I can guarantee that . All I can simply say is that if you don't like it, don't read it . End of discussion .

I will only include the JLU members that I know . Which is like, 22 out of the 60 or so people in that freakin' huge tower . God, why have a show with _soo_ many people that are never even introduced ? As cool as the concept is, I just find it annoying .

Oh, and one more thing . I do promise things will turn out RobRae . But, like in any relationship triangle, one end must be dealt with . Read on to see .

Without further ado, on with the story !

**Chapter 7**

**Betrayal**

**Cadmus Headquarters**

" Well, that was fun . " Slade quipped, appearing in Cadmus' teleporter room, instantaneously next to the devious Luthor .

" Yes, but it also proved to be quite beneficial . " Lex gleamed as he held a small blue disk between his fingers .

" Do you honestly believe that thatbit of information will truly solve your enigma ? " the assassin queried while massaging his sore neck from his recent encounter with the Bat . Who knew a freak in with a cape and cowl could hit so hard ?

" Do you think that you would even _be_ here right now if it didn't ? And speaking of you being _here_, I believe it is time for your leave . " Luthor contumely stated, pressing a button on the wall beside him as itslid open to allow 15 Cadmus guards to take aim at the mercenary .

" We had a deal ! "

" Yes… you provide me with _all_ of your information on the Titans, and I got the President to sign a document that would make them be eligible for extermination by Cadmus' hands _along_ with giving you a seat at the organization . " Lex recalled as he paced back and forth behind the merciless brigade ." What we didn't discuss was the _length _of your membership . " Luthor callously added as he noticed the announcement of his betrayal only made Slade … laugh .

" You know, I've conducted my own research . Once I thoroughly read your profile, I **knew** that this would happen eventually . That's why **_I_** came prepared ." the assassin spat as he lifted a controller from his belt ." Have you checked your neck lately, Mr. Luthor ? I promise, you'll find something_ very_ interesting . "

Quickly slipping the data-filled disk in his pocket, Lex turned one of the guards' around, usingthe soldier's helmet as a makeshiftmirror . His reflection revealed a small, circular device below his Adam's apple .

" What _is_ this ? " Luthor roared as Slade lifted his finger in shame ( INDEX finger, not the middle ) .

" Temper, temper . That, my friend, is a super condensed form of c4 . It has enough power to level this entire room . Now, let's talk _business _. " the assassin taunted, holding the trigger right into Lex's view ." Give me control of 51 percent of shares from **ALL** of your companies and I might consider your life to be spared . My mercy might even allow you to be rehired as a janitor . What do you say, Lex ? "

" **DIE !** " Luthor swore as he gave the signal for the men to start firing .

" Bad call . And besides, I already have once . But allow me to give you the experience ! " Slade hollered as he flipped and dodged the bullets heading his way, placing himself behind the recently used teleport as he unhesitantly pulled the trigger .

An explosion of gusts and screams emerged as the once sophisticated room was reduced to a burning remnant of it's former glory in flash of fire .

" Oh well . Easy come, easy go . " Slade shrugged in the post mayhem as he brushed himself off andturned to leave the premises .

Countless thoughts entered the killer's mind as he suddenly felt his footing levitated off the ground by mysterious raw strength . Looking behind himself as best as he could, ascending from the flaming corpses was the sinisterly calm face of Luthor .

" My thoughts exactly . " Lex snarled in reply as he grasped the assassin's neck in bone-crushing power ." How unfortunate for you . You have **deeply **underestimated the durability of my prototype . " Luthor hissed as he continued his vice grip on Slade's throat .

Blinding pain ensued as darkness draped over the mercenary at a torturously slow speed . Whilst his senses complied to the endless pain, two words from the relentless businessman echoed in his descending mind .

" _I win …_ "

**The Watch Tower**

" So _this_ is the Watch Tower ! " Bumble Bee excitedly, in contrast to everyone else on the shuttle, shouted as the massive station came into view .

The docking station hissed open as the ship effortlessly landed in it's authorized port . However, as soon as the ship halted, it's boarding ramp burst open as Superman flew out with intense speed as he carried the fading Robin .

Heading directly for the medical facility, Superman barely gave the teens a change to follow as they pushed past row after row of nameless superheroes that made Jinx cringe instinctively .

" **MEDIC !** " the man of steel hollered with his descent as a group of doctors in purple uniforms placed the Boy Wonder carefully on a stretcher .

Once secure, the medical practitioners rolled Robin's fractured body toward the surgery ward in untold tension while they immediately placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and placed an I.V. in his right arm .

As if instructed to, Starfire and Raven followed their unconscious leader loyally as they slammed through multiple metal double doors that lead to the surgery room, leaving Bumble Bee and Jinx alone with the man of steel .

" There… there are a lot of superzeros err HEROES ! Super**heroes** !Heh heh..." Jinx acknowledged with wide eyes and a cold sweat as multiple supers glanced at her with confusion .

" Smooth . " Bumble Bee added as she rolled her eyes in embarrassment .

" Yes, there are . Over 60 actually . Some are almost as powerful as me . " Superman boasted as he lightly scratched the back of his head earnestly .

" OUT OF **MY WAY !** " a man dressed in an olive green costume screamed through the crowd as he pushed people to the his left and right . The one they call Green Arrow .

" **Where is _SPEEDY ?_** " Arrow hollered as he stared Bumble Bee dead in the eye as she gave a sorrowful grimace . Just as the masked marksman was about to blurt out some more, Superman lightly pulled him back by his left shoulder to assess the situation .

" Hold on , Arrow . Who is Speedy ? " Superman tried to reason with the stressed hero, ironically aggrivating Green Arrow even further.

" My student ... " Arrow growled as he awaited the bee girl's response .

" He was a Titan in the East . Along with me … " Bumble Bee intervened as she sighed grievously . Green Arrow pushed the man of steel's arm off himself so he could tower over the insect girl once again .

" **WAS ?** What happened ? "

" Well … " Bee painfully reminisced as the horrific details began to pull themselves together .

**Flashback, Titan's Tower East**

It was late . Around 11 pm or so, and I was on watch . Mas and Menos were hyper as a two toddlers on caffeine until they eventually passed out on the couch and Aqualad and Speedy were arguing over some sea food, or something like that, as usual . Those two never knew what the words 'grow up' meant . Then the alarms went off .

At first we saw an army police and didn't think much of it . Maybe they came to ask for help . But then, something very odd was noticed by Aqualad . Slade was with them . We didn't know what to make of it … until one of their tanks blasted right into our living room .

Mas and Menos' curiosity got the best of them, so they zipped right to the source of our problem . But Slade, he … he waited for them . Those two had never been shot at before, so they didn't know how to react . That monster… he shot both of them right through the heart .

Then Aqualad . He tried to make a break for the sea and get his marine buddies to help us out . But they expected that as well . Multiple submarines surrounded the base of our tower . All I heard was his screams and explosions of water . Then nothing at all .

That left only myself and Speedy . Not breaking our honor code, we aimed for every gun with our weapons through the massive hole in our home . Harmlessly disarming them . As good as I am, Speedy beat me hands down in accuracy . He knocked away 20 guns every 5 seconds . He told me to run, to get help as he held the rest off . I even agreed . But that wasn't what Slade had in mind …

That's when Speedy made his one mistake . He tried to take down Slade . I saw the whole thing while I was in my shrunken version . Speedy fired multiple arrows at that monster, enough to over whelm a normal man . But Slade is no man, he's not even human . I'll never forget what he said …

_" Cute . But old fashioned … " Slade analyzed as he plucked one of the powered arrows from the sky . Seeing it as a perfect opportunity, Speedy let another arrow fly right toward the assassin's masked face . " … Welcome to the future . "_

Then he fired . His bullet sliced right through Speedy's arrow and pierced him in the center of his forehead . Speedy is … dead . The only reason I am not is because of Slade's plan for Sparky …

**End Flashback**

" No … _Roy_ … " Green Arrow whispered to himself in anguish as thoughts of failure lingered in his mind, making his slam his fist against a nearby pillar . Seeing Bumble Bee's teary face didn't help, either .

" I'm … I'm sorry . I promise . We will find a way to take down Cadmus . And we'll do it lawfully . " Superman sympathized as he bashed his fist into his hand with a thunderous crack .

" Wow . Today sucks . " Jinx commented dryly as images of her friends and Cyborg played in her mind in an endless circle .

" Regardless, let me show you your rooms . " the man of steel suggested as he lead the two teens toward the guest area .

**Medical Facility**

" You two **can't** be in here ! " a man in purple desperately tried to hold back Raven and Star as they were only one door away from Robin .

" But I** MUST** see my boy ! " Starfire roared as she gave the man a leer of death . But the look didn't even phase the doctor . He had seen _much_ worse .

" Well, if you _have_ to see him, you can go to that room over there . It's a one-way viewing room . But I warn you, this won't be pretty . " the doctor advised them as Star felt uneasy with the words ' one way ' being used .

" Fine . C'mon, Star . " Raven coldly snapped, since the words 'my boy' had been said by the alien, as she dragged Star into the observatory ._" Those words should be illegal … "_

" Ok . Let's get that shirt off . " one of the masked nurses commanded over the intercom as the two watching teens blushed with it's removal . But that soon passed as the wounds that had inflicted the bird so much became scarily evident .

" Check his eyes . Remove the mask . " a doctor strictly instructed behind his own,ironic, surgical mask as a sudden black outline prevented the nurses from taking it off .

" NO ! Leave the mask on ! " Raven scornfully yelled from the observational room as one of the doctors pressed a button, making the one way mirror visible (or two way ) .

" Miss, we have to check his eyes ! It's basic procedure ! "

" Friend Raven … um, I have always wondered what color Robin's eyes are . Maybe we should just … " Starfire innocently suggested as she twiddled her thumbs, dreamily hoping if they were jade green just like hers .

" **NO !** You don't know what I do … " the demoness screamed as she stood her ground . From being in Robin's mind, she knew that that mask was more than just a thin black stripe . It was what **made** him Robin . It was _part_ of him . She would **not** let some doctors or a curious alien destroy that . She owed him that much …

" Fine . We don't have time for this . " thedoctor finally submitted as he analyzed the damage that had befallen the teenaged hero .

" Sir, he has 3 bullet wounds . All of which the lead was removed . But his left shoulder's ball joint has a hair line fracture, three broken ribs in front of his lungs, and his stomach has been pierced . " a nurse listed from a clipboard as the girls empathized with his injuries .

" This is the Bat's kid alright . Let's get started . "

**6 hours later**

" Alright everyone . Well done . This little guy should make a full recovery within the next week . Heck, if we can get Dr. Fate to work on him, it'll take 2 hours . That guy will put us all out of a job someday . " The doctor chuckled as his fellow practitioners laughed in agreement as they wheeled the unconscious Robin out .

Hearing the doorway open, the two girls instantly, yet drearily, appeared next to the stretcher with looks of relief . However, they didn't come from the observatory, but rather from the eatery . Once that scalpel met with the Boy Wonder's skin, Starfire hollered to leave, making staying impossible .

So, they simply explored the legendary Watch Tower with thoughts of their leader dancing in their heads .

" And, like we promised, we kept his mask on during the procedure . " one nurse smiled as Raven gave her a look of thankfulness .

" Excuse me . Allow me to introduce myself … " Raven and Starfire turned to see a man draped in a white cape shielding blue armor with a smooth, facial-less, gold mask on . " … My name is Dr. Fate . Let me show your rooms . "

" What about … " Starfire lifted a finger in question as the good doctor already knew the answer to her question .

" I will accompany the boy over the course of tonight . By the time both of you awake, he'll be good as new . "

" Ok … thank you . " Star gleefully smiled as the man lead them both to their guest rooms .

**3 hours later**

2: 00 am . As much as she wanted to, Raven just couldn't find it in herself to sleep . Too much had happened to fall into the blissfulness of unconsciousness . As for poor Starfire, so much had happened to her emotionally that she went out like a light .

_" Or so I thought …"_ Raven suddenlyquipped to herself as she stared at an empty bed beside her . Without even thinking, she placed her cloak over her shoulders and checked her hair in the covenant mirror in the room , as the hooded Titan walked toward the exit and pressed a button to open the door in front of her .

" I know exactly where she is . " the demoness gritted to herself for letting her guard down . Finding the room that Dr. Fate had taken Robin into, she suddenly found herself bombarded with the Boy Wonder's thoughts .

_" God, forgive me for what I must do … "_ she suddenly heard him mentally blurt as she intriguingly placed her ear to the wall .

" Star … _STAR !_ Quit it ! " Robin yelled as he tried to squirm out of the alien's crushing hug .

" But I thought you were healed ? " the little alien whimpered as the Titan leader sighed in distress .

" Technically, yes . But I'm still _sore_ . " Robin coughed as he was ever thankful that his ribs didn't give out on him . Suddenly his masked face changed for the worst as he mentally pushed away his nervousness .

" We need to talk . "

" About what, my boy ? "

" About _that_ . Star, I love you very much . I love how you are always cheerful and happy . I even love your unique outlook on life . " the Boy Wonder smiled as earnestly as possible as Raven's heart shattered . Until she heard the most beautiful word in the english language …

" **But**, it would never work out between us . I mean, I would constantly have to get you out of loop holes here on Earth and protect you from certain types of people _all_ the time . And even though I love your cheerfulness; that's all there is . You … you don't have any depth beyond that . Like Batman said, things aren't always so black and white . There are shades of gray that you just _don't_ see . I'm … I'm sorry but I just don't have the lifestyle that you need . Please, just…just leave me be right now . " Robin choked as he finally said what he had been meaning to for quite awhile . But nothing hurt more than seeing Star's tearful face . Death would be better…

" I'm… I'm glad you were able to tell me, Robin . I will joyfully grant your request . Please excuse me … " Starfire managed to say before she began to cry uncontrollably as she ran out of his medical room .

Though she empathized with her friend, Raven couldn't help but feel a wave of happinessflash through. Her chances increased expotentionally. But right now, Robin just needed someone .

" That was a very brave thing you just did . " Raven quietly complimented her leader as she closed the door behind her .

" Raven ? "

" Yes ? "

" I.. I didn't want to have to do that . " Robin began to choke up as streams of tears began to flow from below his mask . Instinctively, Raven went to comfort her beloved friend as she hugged him with care, concern, love .

" Shh … I know, I know . Just rest . You've been through a lot today . We'll continue this in the morning . " she cooed in his ear as she lovingly tucked him into bed . Despite the fact that she eagerly wanted to know why he decided to dump Starfire now .

" Thank you, Rae…. " he whispered as he instantly fell asleep . No one needed it more than him .

**The Batcave**

" Hmm, this is advanced technology alright . " Bruce examined Cyborg's parts while dressed as the Bat, with the exception of the mask .

" Can you fix him, sir ? " Alfred questioned as he fed Silkie with a baby bottle filled with milk .

" Not like this I can't . I need his blue prints . And what the heck IS that thing ? " Wayne asked with a raised brow as he carefully placed Cy's part back on his examination table .

" I'm not quite sure myself, Master Wayne . That alien girl, Starfire, gave him to me to care for for the time being . " the loyal butler answered as the worm gurgled in delight .

" Uh huh . Anyway, look at this, Alfred . I might not be able to reactive Cyborg right now, but I can tap into his memory files and play them through the Batcave's computer . " Bruce explained as he hooked a wire into the back of Cy's head .

" This could take awhile to upload . So, I'm going to bed . Seeing you in the morning, Alfred . " Wayne yawned as he took the lift up to his manor .

" G'night, sir ! " he waved back as he suddenly realized that Silkie was no longer in his arms . Looking over to the T-sub, Alfred witnessed the little worm bite a massive chunk out of the vehicle as it's hunger ripped away at the unoccupied sub .

" Oh, dear . "

**Next Morning, Batcave**

" -Yawn- Let's see if that upload is done . " Bruce wondered to himself as he noticed something missing from the surrounding .

" Wasn't there a sub here last night?" he shrugged as he immediately placed himself in front of his oversized computer . Seeing the upload complete, he immediately searched the files from the day before .

" So it was Cadmus . Wait a second … " Bruce commented as he noticed the numbers on the side of the armored vans . Prison numbers .

" I think it's time to have a talk with Mrs.Waller again . But first … "

**Watch Tower**

" Robin . **ROBIN !** " Raven screamed as she ran into the room with her sleeping leader as he eventually began to stir .

" Wha.. What is it ? "

" Batman . He needs to talk to you . "

" Ok . -yawn- Patch him through . " Robin drearily answered as he sat up in his bed with a groan. Raven walked over to the tv/communicator and clicked it on, showing Batman's angled face while he drove .

" Robin, I looked into your friend's memory banks this morning . I know where your team mate is being held captive . Tell J'onn to send a team to these coordinates . " Batman coldly explained as Robin questioned his request .

" Where are you going ? "

" **Cadmus Headquarters .** "

* * *

I know, I'm horrible . I killed Aqualad, Speedy, and the zippy twins . Believe me, it's only going to get worse . Review as usual, or you won't find out what happens ! Later 

- Scarredbyshallowness


	8. Revenge

**Who saves heroes ?**

**By Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer :** All of the rights of the things I use aren't mine . Period . End of story .

3500 hits … nice . This is my most famous project by far . Thank you all for the constant compliments and views ! Be sure to check my profile . Mucho updato .

But enough about me, I know what you are here for . So I shall not keep you waiting any longer .

**Chapter 8**

**Revenge**

" **No !** I want to be the one to get Beast Boy out of there ! He's part of MY team ! " Robin yelled in defiance to his mentor as he sat up in his bed while his bandaged chest beggingly screamed to lay back down .

" _It's my fault he's even there in the first place . If I had just dodged that bullet, been faster, better …_ "

"Admirable, but THINK . You are _still_ too injured to attempt a rescue, Robin . I know your limitations . " the Bat squinted whilst he drove as the Boy Wonder swore to the known truth .

" Robin might not be able to, but I'll help . " Raven dryly volunteered as she felt the gaze of concern that the Titan leader had placed upon her .

" Please … allow me to be of assistance as well . I wish to help friend Beast Boy . " Starfire sheepishly answered while thoughts of BB still lingered in her mind as she slowly, hesitantly, entered the recovery room . Constantly shielding her eyes from Robin, the truth was apparent . Words from the night before were _no where_ near forgotten .

" Don't forget about me ! " Bumble Bee added from behind Star as Robin began to wonder who _didn't_ know where he was .

" Hmmm . From what I hear about tameranians from Superman, you may actually prove to be useful . I have also recently read about your work, Bumble Bee . So you could prove to be beneficial . However, Raven, you won't be any help at all . " The Batman thought aloud as he bluntly admitted the truth . His disapproval made the hooded Titan feel somewhat hurt to be shut down so easily, but as usual, nothing outwardly was revealed .

" And how do you come to that conclusion ? " Raven squinted as she folded her arms in wait .

" Your powers would be useless . Cadmus has machines that block telekinetic _and_ magical powers of any kind . You'd be an easy target . " the Bat gruffly explained as his unwavering eyes kept on the roadway .

" But … "

" Don't even bother, Rae . Arguing with Batman is like talking to a brick wall; you get no where . " Robin rolled his unseen eyes as Raven quietly complied, inwardly loving the fact that he called her ' _Rae_' again .

" Ok . I suppose you two can come along . But don't expect me to always be there to back you up . I have my own agenda to uphold . Understand ? " The Bat stated the fact that Robin had heard so many times before as the Dark Knight quickly snapped his view to the two girls, seeing them nod in consent .

" It's ok, Bats ! We're Titans ! We can look out for ourselves . " Bumble Bee joyously smiled, with a forced fakeness being sensed by all, as she flew behind Star with a look of foreseen victory .

" Fine . Meet me at these coordinates in 20 minutes . Give this to the docking station and they'll get you a driver . Batman out . " the Dark Knight switched the device off as a slip of paper slid out from a small printer below the screen . Grabbing the paper instantly, Starfire and Bee immediately flew out of the room, leaving Robin and Raven alone .

" So much for that . " Raven sighed as she lowered her hood while thoughts of what happened the night before still lingered in the back of her mind .

" Actually, I'm kinda glad you got to stay behind . I've, _um_, been wanting to talk to you about something . " Robin blushed slightly, making Raven smile in eagerness . She **NEVER** smiles .

**Docking Station, Watch Tower**

" Please give us a ride, sir . The Batman instructed us to give this to you . " Star timidly smiled as she handed the paper to a man behind a counter . Seeing his eyes open in alarm, Bumble Bee and Starfire began to grow concerned of the time .

" We'll, if Batman said to … I guess . C'mon . "

The two Titans boarded a nearby javelin hurriedly as the back door hissed shut .

" Be honest now … " Bee smirked as she leaned against the recently shut door . " … You volunteered pretty fast for this mission . You sure you don't like BB ? "

" I … " Star started to answer as she quietly thought to herself .

Visions of Robin flashed consistently, almost reigning, but something caught her off guard . In the back of her mind, the far, FAR back, she remembered how hurt she felt when Beast Boy was first thought to be dead . She reminisced of the pain, revealing something that she had previously blocked thoughtlessly . But the night before had shattered many things in the little alien …

" I … I _guess_ I do a little . "

**14 Minutes later**

Sitting in his Batmobile, the Dark Knight recognized the sound of the javelin's landing gears, instantly exiting his vehicle . Standing a few feet from the airship's landing place, he stood in wait as his cloak flapped freely in the relentless air generated by the craft .

" I'll stay here, girls . Make Cadmus regret for messing with us ! " The pilot smiled as he gave a thumbs up to the leaving teens .

" About time . Follow me, we have a lot of work to do . " The Batman ruggedly instructed as Star followed mindlessly, unlike Bee .

" Well aren't you just a drop of sunshine … " Bumble Bee muttered to herself, making the Bat stop and leer her right in the eyes .

" Um, not that people always like the sun or anything … " she sweated and smiled nervously as the Dark Knight continued their walk, secretly smiling in his deserved authority .

After about a minute or so of total silence, they reached the Batman's pride and joy, the Batmobile .

" Hop in . " he simply commanded as the cockpit slide open, letting all three enter with ease before it closed again .

" Why do we have to drive now ? Why didn't we just fly there ? " Bumble Bee defiantly questioned as the vehicle roared in awakening .

" Because if you did you would be nothing but a flaming carcass right now . There is a reason I gave those coordinates . Now look in front of you . " Batman coldly stated as a holographic map of Cadmus Headquarters appeared in the middle of the two teens .

" There are six floors at Cadmus . I'm going to be on the third floor to …_ask_ someone about a couple of things . The level you want is the fifth level from the bottom . That is where the holding cells and experimentations are held . No doubt your teammate is being held there . "

" _Beast Boy_ … " Star whimpered slightly as the thought of what they could be doing to the jade changeling disturbed more than any horror movie .

Feeling the car come to a screeching halt, the cockpit slowly opened as the two girls looked at the massive structure that demanded their extermination . Cadmus .

**Recover Room, Watch Tower**

" So what did you want to talk about ? " Raven softly spoke to Robin as she sat down on the end of his bed, making the Boy Wonder turn his head away her .

" I'm … I'm sorry . "

" For what Robin ? " Rae cooed as she scooted closer to him to place her hand on his, but he immediately slapped it away .

" For not being strong enough . For not being able to stop your father... or Slade . Or prevent any of _this_ from happening . Instead I've done nothing but a burden . A **handicap** … " the Titan leader scorned himself as he felt the concern from Raven envelope him .

" But how could you have stopped all of this from happening even if you _were_ stronger ? That's a feat that not even Superman _or_ Batman has been able to accomplish . Well, not _yet_ . "

" True . But there is always a solution, a _way_ . You just have to be quick enough to pick up on it . " Robin added as he turned and looked Raven right into her shimmering violet eyes .

" And then again, sometimes things aren't always the **way** you've always believe them to be . " He smiled earnestly as he placed his hands caringly on hers .

**Third floor, Cadmus Headquarters**

" This is where we must part . Good luck . " Batman yelled as he busted through the ventilation shaft above them with a grappling hook, disappearing in the darkness .

" Great . So how do we get to the fifth floor now ? " Bumble Bee buzzed (ha, I made a funny !) sarcastically as multiple armed men appeared from the duel doorways, firing relentlessly upon seeing the two teens .

" Like **this !** " Starfire roared as she suddenly powered up and busted through the ceiling of the floor like tissue paper with her inhuman strength .

" That works . " Bee grinned as she flew behind the ticked tameranian, dodging bullets the whole way up .

Upon reaching the fifth floor, the humming of multiple machines and screeches of lab animals nearly made the girls go deaf in the gigantic laboratory . The room contained three different doorways that lead to multiple test subjects . But before anything could be assessed, an army of forty Cadmus soldiers entered the room without warning, blanketing them in targeting lasers .

" Get moving, Star ! I'll take care of these guys . **Go !** " Bumble Bee ordered the alien as Starfire gave her a hurting nod as she fly past the guards and into the first room to the far left .

**Third Floor, Cadmus Headquarters ( The girls are on the fifth now )**

" We have to strike the League **NOW !** " General Eiling roared as he slammed his uniformed fist into the circle table that held a fellow member of Cadmus, Amanda Waller .

" Don't be foolish, general . We have to wait until they slip . And once they do, we'll take them all down . " Mrs. Waller snapped as she knew that if Cadmus truly did attack the Justice League now, the public, along with government, would seriously question their motives .

" How long do you want to let those psychos in Halloween costumes fly around up there ? For all we know, one could be right here, right _now_ ! " the militant man yelled with an unbridled temper that made his face beet red .

" Good call . " Batman blankly commented as he dropped down on the General's back from the ceiling, knocking him unconscious .

" Waller . "

" Batman . "

" What are you thinking ? I realize that the motives behind Cadmus are honorable in the fact of independency . But what honor rises from slaying children ? " Batman gritted as he knew that there was_ never_ a correct time to murder kids . The Joker's actions helped make that fact **very** clear .

" Calm down, rich boy . As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with you this time . But there is nothing I can do about that . When the President signed come contract that Luthor came up with, it made him the one in charge . Not me . Since then he has recruited some lunatic named Slade and gone after _any_ super he seems fit . "

" You _let_ Luthor be in charge of Cadmus ? I pity you . He may be the one with the souls of those he has killed behind him, but _you_ will be charged with the crime of apathy in the end . Where is he ? "

" He's down in the basement working on some project of his . What are you going to do ? "

" Stop him . Like _**you**_ should have . " the Bat leered as Mrs. Waller glanced at the ground in shame . But in the moment she lowered her head, which was about 3 seconds or so, the Dark Knight had vanished without a trace .

**Fifth Floor, Cadmus Headquarters**

" Any TIME, Star ! " Bumble Bee grumbled as she shrunk and resized behind a group of five soldiers, spin kicking them all in the back of the head, rendering them unconscious .

" Sorry, friend . " Star smiled as she plowed threw the first doorway . Looking left and right she saw no Beast Boy, but five rather odd looking people dressed in different outfits in cryogenic containers . Above their lifeless bodies was the label ' _Ultimen_ ' . Interesting, but not what the tameranian was looking for .

Moving to the next room, just as Bumble Bee zapped six or so men into submission, she entered the middle room . More or less the same as the last room . Only this time only one container was being occupied .

Inside was a beautiful, fit, blonde girl with an interesting title below her . It said ' _Supergirl_'( the Supergirl CLONE that Cadmus made ). Taking a second, harder, look , the girl did resemble Superman in a certain way . But this was no time to observe such trivial things . There's a friend at stake .

" Sorry friend Bumble Bee, but I have found him! Hold them off for just a moment longer . " Starfire thankfully smiled as she flew toward the final door .

" Don't worry, girl . I could keep this up all day ! " Bee smiled as she leaped off one of the remaining six guard's helmet, shooting bolt after bolt of stinging electricity from her twin weapons .

Starfire ripped the door off it's hinges the moment that Bumble Bee slammed both of her heels into the final soldier's face . Bee took a moment to admire her work as the moans of her victims could be heard far and wide .

Just as the Titan sheathed her twin electric guns, a power-rendering collar suddenly clamped onto her neck .

" What the … "

" Take my advice, you look much better with it on . " a heavily breathing, raspy voice came from the hallway . As Bee struggled futilely to get the device off, her mysterious attack became all too real . Slade .

" Why don't you just die ! " Bumble Bee screamed as she sudden halted . The scent of blood enveloped the assassin as his broken posture gave way to his pain .

" -huff- You first … " he coldly stated as he whipped the barrel of his magnum to her forehead .

**BLAM !**

**Basement, Cadmus Headquarters**

" Ah . How could I have been so ignorant ! " Luthor scolded himself as he worked steadily away at his concealed project as sparks from his torch lit his malignant face .

" And to think I have Victor Stone to thank for the completion of my _perfect_ project . " Lex smirked to himself as he twirled an aqua blue disk in his free hand . Hearing something familiar slice through the air, Luthor immediately jumped and caught the object with his working hand ." I knew it wouldn't be much longer before you came around, Batman . "

Dropping from the ceiling with a flap of his domineering cape, he stood tall as his body remained bathed in the darkness of the basement . Silently leering with blaring white eyes that screamed for reconciliation .

" _**Spare**_ me . But I'm guessing that you are looking for this . " Lex smirked as he rose the blue disc up to eye level .

" You must have some humanity left in you, Luthor . Give me that and an innocent life will be spared . Or are you truly that lost ? "

" My . A speech of sanity coming from a man who dresses like a bat ? But regardless, I suppose Victor didn't do anything wrong . Here you go . " Luthor coldly smiled as the stoic knight walked uneasily toward him .

**CRACK !**

" Oops . How clumsy of me . Oh, well . No big loss, right ? " Lex heartlessly shrugged as he dropped the fractions of the disc on the floor, **_crushing_** it under his foot . Leaving Cyborg with his fate...**deletion** .

" **_Monster_ !** " the Dark Knight clenched as he leaped toward the suave CEO in a flying side kick . But Luthor simply caught the Bat's boot with his left hand, stopping the attack instantly .

" Please . " Lex rolled his eyes as he tossed Batman to the floor, instantly rolling back to his feet . " You have much greater problems . " he added as he lifted a small device in front of the Dark Knight's face .

" _Luthor... ! _" the Bat growled, infuriated by the man's joy in all of the destruction.

" You know that delightful laser cannon your league has pointing directly down ? Let's just say that in about three minutes, Cadmus Headquarters will be no more . Do give all my workers my regards . " Luthor pressed the button on his mini computer as a countdown began to run .

" **_I WON'T LET YOU SUCCEED! _**" Batman roared with every fiber of his being as he released multiple bat-a-rang bombs toward Lex's concealed project .

"Maybe next time, Bats . " Lex smirked smugly as he and his project teleported to an unknown location, just before the bombs made contact. Destroying the wall, that was once behind the corrupt CEO, in a flash of flying metal .

The only thing that remained was the countdown device .

_2 minutes, 30 seconds_

" Batman to all points ! Deactivate the binary laser cannon ! I repeat, Deactivate the cannon ! " he screamed into his com link as only static responded ." _Perfect_ …"

**Recovery Room, Watch Tower**

" Raven, I nearly died twice in these past two days . But in that time, I've realized something . Life is a very fragile thing . _Especially_ for our line of work . " Robin squinted slightly as he clutched the stoic demoness' hand, causing her to blush even harderin wonder of what was coming .

" We have always had a bond . And I mean _more_ than simply the link between our minds . You've become a necessity in my life . And when I lost you that one time, it awoke something in me . No, that's a lie . Even _before _Trigon's arrival, I have wanted to tell you something . I … "

" _Hush …_ " Raven spoke with beautiful delicacy as she playfully put a finger to his lips as she leaned toward him .

She proceeded at her own pace, moving in so close that the two shared the same breathe, increasing with every passing second . Heart beats rapidly accelerated as their longing lips would finally connec…

" **ROBIN !** "

The birds nearly had a stroke as the two leaped at the sudden yell . Grabbing for his put away communicator, Robin reached for it as adrenaline dripped down his redden face .

" B-Batman ? "

" No time ! Raven, turn the monitor on to communication channel 5 ! " The Dark Knight hollered as Raven immediately complied .

" Thank you . Batman out . "

" What was that all about ? " Raven questioned as Robin shrugged in similar confusion as the entire station began to shake uncontrollably .

**Main Room, Watch Tower**

" J'ONN ! You have to turn - " Batman ordered as the jade alien stopped him .

" We know, Batman . We're doing all that we can up here . I've tried pulling the plug, but not even that worked . Superman and Supergirl are out right now trying to stop it manually . "

" Fine . I've already evacuated the lower levels . But I have to get these kids out of here . Do what you must to delay that countdown ! Batman Out . "

**Fifth Floor, Cadmus Headquarters**

" BEAST BOY ! " Starfire gleefully yelled as she immediately recognized the figure in the room .

" S..Starfire ? " BB groggily replied as exhaustion leaked from his eyes . Multiple wires and gadgets were hooked into his body as evident as his fiber glass prison that held him .

Star smashed the container as she happily hugged her beloved, yet limp, friend .

" Dear Beast Boy, what have they done to you ? "

" You're better off not knowing . Let's just say I never wanna see another test tube in my life . " he smiled as Star cradled his weakened body .

But before another word could be said, the door burst open to reveal a hurried Batman .

_45 seconds_

" Let's **MOVE !** I already have the entire building evacuating ." the Bat screamed, slightly scaring the tameranian as she caught a glimpse of what was Bumble Bee . Her lifeless eyes pierced into the young alien's mind as blood escaped from her bullet wound … in her head .

" EEEKKK ! "

" W..what happened to her ? " Beast Boy questioned with half closed eyes, trying to keep up with what was going on .

" I don't know, but we have **no** time ! Starfire ! Break through that wall ! " the Batman demanded as he pointed toward the brick wall that blocked them in .

" I… I can't . I'm scared … " the alien squeaked as she knew her powers were useless if she wasn't joyous .

" You've got to be kidding me … "

_12 seconds_

**Space, outside the Watch Tower**

" Kara ! We have to locate the ignition plug ! If we remove that, the cannon won't be able to fire ! " Superman yelled as he and Supergirl scanned the cannon's insides with their x-ray vision .

" What does it look like, Clark ? "

" It's -- uh-oh . " the man of steel gulped as he flew toward the end of the massive laser .

_3 seconds_

" What are you _doing_ ? " Supergirl worriedly questioned as she feared what he was about to do .

_1 second_

" It's too late ! I'll block the blast with my body ! **MOVE !** "

_Fire_

" **No !** " the girl of steel shrieked as she pushed Superman out of the way, letting the blast engulf her instead . Only the immense power of the beam proved to be too much for the teen heroine as it instantly deteriorated her body agonizingly, leaving behind a futile scream for help . And nothing more ...

" **_KARA !_** "

**Fifth floor, Cadmus Headquarters**

" Batman ! That cannon has fire --- static--- " J'onn warned as the Bat immediately went to the two Titans .

" Change of plan . Get under my cape ! I can change it into a material that is -- " Click !

" Batman ! Look ! " Beast Boy suddenly, forcefully, awoke as he pointed to a pulsing, blinking device on the Dark Knight's cape . A bomb !

" Wha- no ! " the Bat screamed as he wrapped himself in his cape, instantly changing it into areflective, hard material . The device activated as an explosion of force sent the Batman rocketing through the wall .

Unwrapping himself while falling at an increasing rate, he saw Starfire and Beast Boy ready to leap out of the hole that he had just unintentionally made . But before they could jump, the Dark Knigh tcould see a figure violently throw both of them back inside . It was no other than …

" **SLADE !** " the Batman roared as his flight sent him hurdling further and further away .

" I _win_ … " the assassin whispered to himself from the crack in the wall as an omnipotent light suddenly draped the building . The beam annihilated the headquarters in a sonic boom of destructive power . Mercilessly killing everyone unfortunate enough to be left inside as the building leveled thoughtlessly . When the dust and tremors cleared, nothing but death remained in it's wake .

* * *

That took a **_long_** time to type . And yes, I know . I killed more. I'm so horrible . We'll guess what ? No one is safe in the story . NO ONE . But the only way to find out who lives is to review. And I won't update until I get **85 reviews** . Simple as that . 

Later.

- Scarredbyshallowness


	9. Preparation

**Who saves heroes ?**

**By Scarredbyshallowness**

**Disclaimer :** All of the rights of the things I use aren't mine . Period . End of story .

Over 4500 hits . Sweet . Now, I know that the last chapters have ticked quite a few of you off . However, this is a **tragedy** .

Oh, and Raven is a bit out of character due to her freedom from Trigon . She can finally act upon her emotions without blowing up a semi . You'd be different too .

But I promise you all, the end will justify the mean (or meanness in this case ) . So thank you all for the reviews once again !

**Chapter 9**

**Preparation**

**5 pm, Main room, Watch Tower**

The pitch black room was packed as shock reigned in the League with a brooding, painful silence . For they all knew the truth … They had failed . Even though the two super powered aliens were on the job, it still wasn't enough . One singular thought lingered through out the group as wonderment of what went on outside piqued their concern .

_What do we do now ?_

But before anything else could be concluded, Superman sorrowfully entered the crowded room with heart wrenching look of regretful failure just as the power booted back online from the draining cannon fire .

" Superman ! What happened out there ? And _where_ is Supergirl ? " Wonder Woman bombarded the man of steel with acidic questions, making him mentally relive what had just happened .

" Supergirl…_Kara_… is dead . She used her own body to block the brunt of the blast … " Superman choked as tears began to form under his eyes .

" Oh no … Batman ! Is he … ? " the Amazon gasped as the rest of the crowd began to talk amongst themselves in horror .

" Alive . I'm fine . " The Bat spoke from the giant screen behind the group, instantly lifting spirits . From the transmissions angle, it was obviously from the Batmobile .

" Is everyone else ok ? " Superman hurried asked the Bat, praying that no one else was lost .

"…"

" No… Who else went with you ? " Wonder Woman asked worriedly, but inwardly felt relieved afterseeing Batman's face again .

" Starfire and Bumble Bee . " Robin yelled from behind, covered in bandages around his chest, as he and Raven walked into the filled room . Despite the demoness telling him not to …

" Everyone, this is Robin. My apprentice . He has recently left my side to form the, _ahem,_ Teen Titans. Beside him is his teammate, Raven. " Batman explained to everyone as they all gave the remaining Titans different looks, but overall acceptance. This **WAS **The Batman telling them this after all. Acceptance from him was like getting accepted into Harvard.

" Enough with the introductions! What happened? " Robin fearlessly demanded from the Bat as the rest of the League stared in awe . _No **one**_ talked to the Dark Knight that way.But after all that Dick and Bruce had been through, Robin had _earned_ that right.

" You aren't going to like this. " The Bat squinted as Robin's frustration elevated .

" Has that ever stopped you before ? _**Tell me**_! "

**One hour ago, Cadmus Headquarters (Batman's POV)**

Having only 3 minutes to empty an entire building, plus locate your teammates from the basement, was no simple task. I had to grapple myself through every level . I eventually ran into Mrs. Waller on the third floor of the building and warned her of the danger heading their way .

She actually listened for once and began a full evacuation of all the levels with the exception of the experimentation floor … Where your friends were .

I used multiple bombs on the ceilings to gain access quickly, but I came across a rather disturbing site . Bumble Bee… She was shot point blank in the forehead . Recently . The smell of burning flesh still lingered in the room .She was also wearing the same power blocking collar just as before . But I had no time to investigate any further .

Then I found your two friends . Yes, we had actually found Beast Boy . However, after that, things began to fall out of place …

J'onn had just informed me that the cannon had fired, leaving only 7. 8 seconds until impact . That only left me with one option for survival; concealment under my cape . With it's ability to become anigh-indestrutable materialthat the blast couldn't destroy, and that it activated in less than a second, we had a slim chance. But that soon bit the dust…

**Slade**. He was there in hiding, just waiting for me to leave an opening . And I gave it to him … He blew me out of the building by attaching a bomb to my cape .My body reacted faster than my mind, so I saved myself, but foresaken them…

But as I freefell from theupper floor, and unraveled myself, I saw that monster again . He prevented those two kids from escaping from the hole I had made . That murderer … he practically _held_ them in place!

Then it hit.

The blast was much less powerful than I had anticipated . But never the less, the pure force of the beam sent me flying even further . I had to call the Batmobile via remote and grapple off of mulitple falling buildings to reach it's cockpit . I'm actually surprised I survived in all honesty …

However, in all the carnage, I was able to spy on the Cadmus clean up crew begin to clear the debris . They found two bodies, a tameranian and a jade mutant . I don't know how, but somehow Slade survived .

Robin ... _I'm sorry_ …

**End Flashback**

" Wha..What about **_Cyborg_**? Can you fix him? " Jinx sudden asked as her cold face began to warmly soften with each and every passing second .

" … Luthor . He used a part of Victor, his blue prints, for some sick project of his . But before I could get them, Luthor crushed the disc withholding his information . There is nothing I can do now … "

Devastation struck Robin deeper than any injury **_ever_** could. Thoughts of the past filled his mind with happiness that he and his team spent together. Now that seemed like nothing but a dream. _Beast Boy, Cyborg, **Starfire**_. They were all nothing but a memory.

" No…" Raven spoke softly, hurtfully, as she felt tears forcing themselves upon her eyes.

" Robin, I have a new uniform for you in my room . You can stay their for the time being . Just take it easy right now . We are going to need you, _EVERYONE_, very soon . I fear that Luthor has something in store for all of us . Batman out . " The Dark Knight spoke as caringly as he possibly could before shutting off his communicator . No one understood the pain of loss better than him .

Chokingly nodding, Superman guided Robin and Raven walked gloomily toward the Batman's normally vacant room . None of them wanted to be publicly seen right now .

Unfornuatly for Jinx, that left her all alone . To most people, being surrounded superheroes would bring the feeling of security . Too bad she wasn't like most people ...

" Do not fret, Miss . Allow me to help you . I have quite a habit of giving the lost a place to go . " the pink sorceress heard caringly behind her as a foreign hand was lightly placed on her shoulder .

" Who are you? "

"I am the onethose callDr. Fate. Now come, I know that you have many questions that I can answer for you . "

**7 pm, Elite members (the original 7 ) room, Watch Tower**

" Do you really think we should be so cautious, Supes? " Flash raised a brow as the others gave him a stern look.

" It **is **Luthor who we are dealing with. " Superman clenched, Kara's death still too recent to be real.

"And it **_is_** Batman who said it, Wally . And when is he wrong? " Wonder Woman defended the Bat, even in his absence.

" But we are the **Justice League!** We have like, what, 40 something members ? What could Lex possibly come up with that egg-shaped head of his to take us all down? " the speedster grinned as he received nothing but scorn from the group once again.

" Don't be so juvenile , Flash . " Lantern spat as he folded his arm in disgust.

" Need I remind you of Amazo, Dr. Ivo's android ? " J'onn, the Martian Man hunter , squinted as memories of the practically invincible being flashed in their minds . Not even the League could stop him .

" All things aside, What are we going to do ? " Shayera, formerly known as Hawkgirl, raised a brow as she stared toward the stressed man of steel .

" Huff. There is nothing we can do. We aren't the ones to strike first. We're going to have to wait. For better or worse… "

**9 pm, Batman's room, Watch Tower**

Silence filled the room as there were no words to truly express the hurt that was dealt to the last two remaining Titans . The teens thoughtlessly sat together at the edge of the nearly untouched bed . Neither wanted nor could sum up the strength to break the silence as tears flowed from both of their sore eyes .

" What … what kind of a leader am I ? I…I just lost over half of my team, my friends, in one mission . And there was nothing I could do about it … just like with my parents … **GRR! ****SLAM! ****WHY ? WHY COULDN'T I FIND A WAY TO SAVE THEM! WHY DID I HAVE TO FAIL** **AGAIN!** " Robin screamed with all of his might as he slammed his fist against the nearby wall .

" Robin …" Raven cooed as she lightly pulled him into a hug, clutching her leader with all her might . She wasn't exactly feeling the best herself . " You know anger won't solve anything . Just let it all out . "

" Why Raven ? _Why_ … ? " Robin cried as he buried his face into her shoulder, allowing wild tears to flow openly as he began to sob heavily .

Seeing this hurtful openness, Raven too began to cry as the ones known as Titans tried to desperately comfort one another from their crumbling world . And there they stayed . Completely indulged in one another. Comforted. **_Loved_ .**

" Raven, I **can _not_** waste anymore time. " the Boy Wonder spoke breathlessly as he suddenly moved his lips to hers, making them dually blush .

Never had the two faced such a twist of emotions . On one hand, they had finally discovered their love for one another materialized into action . But on the other, they had practically lost their entire family .

But despite the latter fact, they gave into to each other completely as they allowed their passion to help ease the pain . To be their sedative .

" _I love you …_ " Robin whispered almost inaudioably as the smile that she returned melted his very soul .

" _I love you too …_ " Raven whispered back happily as she pulled him into another sweet embrace .

" Wait . I have something I want to show you . " the Titan leader painfully pushed the hooded teen away, taking in a deep breath .

" What ? "

" I believe you have more than earned the right to know who I really am . " he tearfully smiled as he ripped off his concealing mask. His _identity_.

What was revealed left Raven in complete shock. Swimming in a sea of tears was a pair of ocean blue eyes with a touch of green enveloping them .

" My real name is Richard Grayson . The failure … " the teen lowered his head, still feeling the guilt of broken responsibility . But asoft finger lifted him into a perfect pair of ameythest orbs .

" Not to me. We'll get through this. " She brimmed in a way that brought hope to the Boy Wonder .

" Raven … "

" Yes ? "

" I … I can't _lose_ you too. Please, don't leave me **_alone_** … " Robin, or rather, Dick pleaded as closed his sore, redden eyes and lowered himself down to the bed . But before he could do, think, anything else, he suddenly felt the same warmth that had brought him happiness so long ago in the beginning of this disaster .

" Don't look too much into this, but I was actually going to ask you the same thing . " Raven happily smiled with her eyes as they rearranged themselves into perfect comfort, lulling them to the much needed escape of sleep .

For the first time in what seemed like forever, the demoness felt hope fill the emptiness inside of her . But no amount of hope can bring the dead backto life .

**White House, Washington DC**

" Well Mr. Luthor, I wasn't expecting a visit from you again so soon . " the President rose a brow as he rotated his mighty chair toward the unimpressed business man .

" Urgency has brought me back . Have a look at this … " Lex slightly smirked as he slid multiple pictures toward the President .

" What is it this time Mr. Luthor ? This looks like an … "

" _Impact zone?_ It is. The League fired that deadly cannon of theirs right into Cadmus Headquarters . So far our clean up crew has only uncovered two bodies . I'm sorry, Mr. President, but action **_must_** be taken ! " Lex slyly clenched his fist as his lies inspired the man in control .

" Yes, as much as I hate to say it, them must be stopped for the sake of humanity ! " the President immediately snatched up his phone, knowing what he must do … " Launch _Project Hubris_ . "

" Your actions are the correct ones, Mr. President . I must take my leave now, but I promise . You will see me again very,**_ very_** soon . "

**Batcave**

" Where are you hiding, Luthor ? " Bruce sternly questioned himself as he stared into the massive screen of his computer . Countless ideas flowed from Wayne's mind as he suddenly remembered the automatic camera mounted in his Batmobile .

Luckily enough, one image of Luthor had been caught from the night before on the rooftops . Moving the image to the main computer, he magnified the view onto Luthor's attire . Instantly noticing something very odd …

" _Ink _… Why would Lex have some on the front of his suit ? And not just any ink. It seems to be the kind used in newspapers . " Bruce pondered to himself as he reached for his earpiece .

**Superman's room, Watch Tower**

**BEEP ! BEEP !** " Wha… What ? " Clark Kent groggily awoke as he picked up his vibrating earpiece .

" Kent . I might know where Lex is hiding, but I need your help on something . "

" Bruce ? Don't you ever sleep ? "

" I just came back from a mission that killed everyone who went with me . Including the pilot of a javelin . How would you sleep ? "

" Good point . So what did you want to know ? " Clark sighed, knowing that there was no arguing with the man .

" What type of ink do you use at the Daily Planet ? "

" BCI-3rBK cartridges . We use them in bulk on the printing presses in the basement . Why do you ask ? "

" No time to explain . I'll call back if I discover something . Batman out . "

" Your welcome . " Kent spoke sleepily to the static that filled the comlink .

Letting a long yawn out, the entire station blared alive as every one of it's alarms went off in a red frenzy . Wasting no time, Clark zipped over to his renown uniform, officially becoming the man of steel once again, as he abruptly flew out of his room .

" J'onn ! What's going on ? " Superman yelled as he saw a torrent of people rush to the docking stations .

" I… I don't believe it . The U.S. military has just launched _**seven nuclear missiles**_ directly at us . " the martian spoke in shock, never expecting to see such betrayal from the very people they risked **everything** to protect .

" Can we use our laser thingy to take them out ? " Flash suddenly questioned as quickly as he instantly appeared .

" Not without destroying the target directly below them …the white house . " The Green Lantern added grimly from one of the computer monitors, not wanting to believe that the day could get any worse .

" They're nuclear. My specialty. I'll do my best to slow them down, sir. " Captain Atom saluted in attention to J'onn as he proceeded to the outside .

" Hurry, Captain ! We have no other option . We have to evacuate ! " J'onn yelled as he flew up toward the control center panel of the Watch Tower .

**Batman's room**

**" EVERYONE LISTEN UP ! THIS IS NOT A DRILL ! EVACUATE ALL LEVELS ! I REPEAT, EVACUATE ALL LEVELS ! HEAD TOWARD THE NEAREST TELEPORTERS AND DOCKING STATION ! "**

" …huh ? " Raven awoke slowly, feeling the frigidness of being alone . She quickly snapped awake and immediately began to search for the Boy Wonder, but he wasn't very far at all …

" Relax, Raven . I had to get rid of these stupid bandages . By the way, can you teleport us to Earth from here ? " Dick smiled earnestly as the cut away the last of the medical tape with his bird a rang .

" No, we're too far away .But …Oh _my_… "

" What, Rae ? "

" Those _scars_. I couldn't see them from afar, but your practically covered in them . " She stared in slight awe as she moved closer to him, caressing her hand over them . But was soon stopped by an intercepting hand .

" The price of being a hero . Hurry now, get ready! We don't have long. " Robin shrugged as he softly commanded Raven, receiving silent compliance .

Finding a bathroom, she quickly splashed water onto her face from the sink. Waking her even further as she combed her slightly messy hair with an unused brush.

"_ I guess The Batman has hair under that cowl ._ " Raven dryly thought to herself, desperately trying to not think of her departed friends .

" I guess the Bat wanted me to try something a little newer . " Robin smirked as he looked to the demoness for her opinion .

The changes were slight, but evident . His mask was basically untouched with the exception of two curved, blade-like shapes along the edges of it .And his uniform was much thicker thanks to added armour padding built into it . But the biggest, and preferably best, difference was his cape . Instead of being only hip length, it now reached all the way to his calves . Allowing him to be practically drapped by the material, just like Batman .

" Let me see… We match cape wise and it makes you look more … _mysterious_ . I like it . " Raven slyly smirked with a hand on her hip .

" No time . Let's move ! " Robin squinted as he grabbed Raven's hand and raced out the door .

**Space, Watch Tower**

The seven nuclear missiles blasted forward, undaunted by the occupied station, as an unexpected affect began to take place . Just as Captain Atom reached the deadly weapons of mass destruction, unexpected silos suddenly detached in a fiery burst of ignition; knocking the Captain out of the way .

" **J'onn !** Atom here ! They weren't _missiles_ ! They're **_rockets_** ! I can't do anything to stop them now ! "

**Main Room, Watch Tower**

" Thank you, Captain . Get to Earth ! We'll meet you shortly . " the martian ended his transmission as he moved over to a nearby computer . " Oh God … "

" What's the matter ? " Superman raised a brow as he directed row after endless row of workers toward the docking station .

" We impact in 40 seconds … "

" **NO !** -click ! - **FLASH ! Move everyone you see to the teleporter NOW !** -click ! - **LANTERN ! Do everything in your power to _stop those missiles !_** " the man of steel yelled in his comlink, refusing to let anyone else die today . No one needed that …

Without any other thought, Green Lantern busted through a vacant, nearby wall to reach his target of mass destruction . Flying past the rocketing weapons, he created a jade net around them, straining every muscle in his body to halt their approach .

" I can't hold this forever ! Would someone mind lightening the load ? " Lantern gritted as Steel and Red Tornado ( I can't believe I know who that guy is…) each pushed the weapons upward with all of their might . Hoping, praying, that they could change it's directory .

" They won't **BUDGE !** " Steel winched as he nor Tornado had much luck moving the massive weapons .

" Allow **ME !** " Superman yelled as he slowly, but surely, moved both of the structures with one arm helping each of the other heroes . They moved on to all of the other stopped missiles, aiming them all toward the sun .

" Alright ! Lantern ! Let 'em fly ! " the man of steel smiled as he wiped sweat from his brow .

" Whew ! About time ! " GL sighed with relief as all seven silos continued their travel… toward the sun .

" Hey ! We did it ! " Steel gleamed as he raised his massive hammer over his head in victory .

Unfortunatly, he had spoken too soon . The back of all of the weapons blew open to reveal an arsenal of scud missiles aiming directly for the Watch Tower . But before any of the heroes had a chance to react, they launched . All 756 of them .

A burrage of projectiles took out Red Tornado and Steel in a silent explosion of death the moment before Jon was able to put a barrier around them .

" The **WATCH TOWER !** " Superman roared as there was absolutely nothing he could do but watch .

**Hallway, Watch Tower**

" C'mon ! The teleporter is right over here ! " Robin yelled gleefully as he pulled Raven by her hand, almost jerking her in his pick up in speed .

" Great ! Then you finally give me my arm back . " Rae commented dryly as they made their way to the massive line using the device .

Without any warning, a barrage of scuds destroyed the teleporter, and multiple workers, in an explosion of fire .

" **NO !** I _**refuse**_ to die this way ! " Robin roared as he suddenly picking up Raven and grappled away from the gapping hole in space .

" Not that I don't appreciate it, but what are you doing ? " Raven questioned his actions, slightly blushing in his arms .

" It's faster this way . " He snapped back, running at full speed .

" No . " She snapped as well, suddenly making them both airborne . " It's_ much_ faster this way . "

Raven saw her victory written all over Robin's face as the two zoomed toward the docking station .

But before the two could reach the chaotic space port, another batch of scuds hit . Destorying the remaining javelins along with countless innocents . Leaving the two Titans stranded to awaiting their destiny .

" I can't believe it … this is it . _The_ **end** . " Robin commented emptily as he moved his hand over to Raven's, clutching it hopefully . " But since I'm with you, I wouldn't have it any other way . " He smiled, making her blush wildly .

" I...I guess this is where fate has destined us . " the demoness tried to pull herself together as a blinding light appeared from behind her .

" No . Fate desires you to live today . " the harmonic voice spoke behind the helpless teens was none other than the powerful pacifist, Dr. Fate . Place a hand on both of their shoulders, he instantly teleported them to sanctuary as the image of Isis emerered in their dissaperance .

The rest of the Watch Tower was not as fortunate as explosions and devestation swept the tower until it eventually became too much . In a demonstration of pure power, the entire station became engulfed in a pulse of energy; destroying everything, and everyone, in it's path .

A sphere of light shined as bright as the sun itself until it's eventual fall . Leaving pieces of fried metal and corpses to float endless, aimless in space for all eternity .

**Elsewhere**

" Now, thanks to that one countered flaw from Victor Stone's prints, this body is perfect in every way . Stronger than Superman, faster than Flash, telekinetic power that over powers that pesky martian . Immortality … And that's just the tip of the iceberg . Heh . I'll be even stronger than that naïve fool, Amazo . " Luthor beamed as he placed a device over his skull and the head of a lifeless, metal giant .

With the flip of a switch, electricity soared into the air as Luthor screamed in the pain of the experiment . Lightning flew from the metallic project as it slowly seemed to come to life . Luthor's human body violently jerked it's last as he felt his final breathe escape him .

But before his death could be assured, the eyes of the metallic giant flared open . And with that move, the beginning of the end was set in place . Lex Luthor was no longer a man, he was a self-made, self-proclaimed **god** .

* * *

That …was very hard to do . I actually wanted to go on further, but then I wouldn't have anything for the next chapter . 

But I wanted to make it worth the wait . But before you guys say anything, please remember that this is a **TRADGEDY, a.k.a. SAD STUFF !**

Now all that is left is the finale . So I must ask for the unthinkable . I'll only post the last chapter once I get **100 reviews** . That's only 14 as of right now . You guys can do it . Later .

**-Scar**


	10. True Valor

**Who saves heroes ?**

**By Scarredbyshallowness** ( Or **Scar** for short )

**Disclaimer :** All of the rights of the things I use aren't mine . Period . End of story . This includes " I won't see you tonight, part 1 " by Avenged Sevenfold (That song ROCKS ! )

Over 5900 hits . This is it . The finale . Hard to believe isn't it ?

Thank you everyone for the reviews ! I promise, everything will come together in this singular unit known as a chapter . And believe me, it's monster length . Easily three times the size of the last one .

Without further ado, I present the 10th , and final, chapter to this _grand_ tragedy . Enjoy .

**Chapter 10**

**True Valor**

Fate . The supposed force, or principle if you will, that predetermines events . Inevitability . No one can truly predict what fate has in store for us all . Not even the one named after it .

The inner sanctuary, that is Dr. Fate's home, illuminated brilliantly as three beings entered it's door-less confines .

Bewildered . Shocked . Grateful . No words seemed to capture the feelings that Robin and Raven were experiencing . Only one thing was certain; They were blessed .

" Irza ! We have some more guests . " Fate called to his loyal wife as she placed a nameless book away in one of the many shelves encircling the room . In any other circumstance, Raven would have adored the sea of literature that was before them . Thisday was anything BUT ordinary.

" Welcome . Please, make yourselves at home . There is no danger here . " Irza spoke softer than what seemed humanly possible . So pure . So caringly .

" Not that I don't appreciate it, but how in the world did you find us in all that chaos ? I'm a magic user . I **know** there was no time to use a locator spell . " Raven raised a brow from behind the Boy Wonder, still clutching onto his arm . Neither of them saw a real reason to let go .

" Correct . I did not have the time necessary to castone . In fact, I would not have been able to save you at all if I didn't have assistance from her . " the doctor modestly explained as he pointed toward the darkest corner of the room . A small figure approached them steadily, seemingly uneasily, as the light revealed it to be …

" **_JINX !_** " Robin almost swore as he could feel his eyes bulge . This wasn't a day, this was history in the making .

" The only way I was able to find you two was through her mind . Without her earnest will and memories of the two of you from previous encounters, I would of never been able to locate your signature energies . She saved your lives . Something I hope will she will continue to do for others in the future . "

" Whoa . Um . _Thank you_, Jinx . I guess there is hope for you after all . " The Boy Wonder smiled as he extended his hand out in gratitude … only to be greeted by the coldness of rejection .

" I didn't do it for you . I did it because I know it's what Stone would have done . By the way, Raven . We're even now . You helped me, and I helped you . Now leave me alone . " Jinx snapped as she turned away from the Titans and headed back toward her quiet corner . Robin steeped forward to pursue the lost sorceress, but was stopped immediately by a golden gauntlet .

" Let her be . The fact that she performed this act proves that she has a heart . Just give her time . " Fate spoke in calm confidence, knowing that the cybernetic one known as Cyborg had impacted her in more ways than one . That's the thing about Dr. Fate . He was never one to give up hope .

**Washington D.C. , White House**

" My, Mr. Luthor, I wasn't expecting another visit from you so soon . " The President grinned to the somewhat broader Lex . He couldn't but his finger on it, but something was different about him . **Very** different .

" Ah yes, Mr. President . I have been doing some thinking . I believe this is in order . " Luthor smiled as he handed a well written contract over to the man in charge . As the President read the document, his face turned a ghostly white and fear over what he had done began to seep it's way into the back of his mind .

" You … you want Cadmus to _control_ the entire US military ? "

" No . Not Cadmus . **Me** . I have plans for our …_inevitable_… future . " Luthor beamed as he could smell the sweat accumulating on the President's brow .

" You're **INSANE** ! I'll see to your arrest ! **GUARDS !** " the man in power roared as two men in ebony suits busted into the room with standard 9 mms at ready .

" Heh . Try and stop me . " Luthor closed his eyes in complete relaxation as he felt the oncoming bullets bounce and ricochet off his new body .

" How …" the President gasped as he reached for the button to call for the Justice League . Only, nothing happened . That's what happens when an entire space station is annihilated .

" Don't you remember, Mr. President ? You are the one who **killed** them ! Now if you wouldn't mind signing that document, I will do my best to ensure your safety . "

" W…what would you do with all that power, Luthor ? " The President chokingly questioned as he was suddenly torn from his seat with unnatural ease . Being held by his neck by this monster's grasp .

" Why nuclear holocaust of course . You see, I have designed every fiber, every particle, of this perfect body that is currently choking you . I made it so I would have absolutely no weakness . I can live through the harshest environments and the most destructive weapon fire with ease . Pure power . I will destroy this world in a flash of destruction and **_rebuild_** it in my image . I shall become a **_god_** ! And there is no one left who can stop me . All thanks to _you_ . " Lex sneered like acid as the guilt that the President felt burrowed deeper, increasing ten fold .

And to make matters worse, Luthor was right .

" THAT'S **NOT** GOING TO HAPPEN ! " A voice roared as a sudden red blur zoomed into the room, intentionally crashing into the seemingly invincible Luthor as both exploded out of the unfortunate wall behind them . " **NOT WHILE I'M ALIVE !** "

" Superman ! You're just in time . You'll make the _perfect_ test subject for my new body . Oh, don't worry, you won't be alive much longer ! " Luthor yelled triumphantly as his body began to pulse .

Slowly growing and expanding, his clothes were viciously ripped away by a growing, seemingly organic ebony material . Lex grew even larger than the man of steel as his entire body was covered in a shining, black armor . The transformation completed with a dark, skin tight material sealing around his skull . Leaving nothing but a new pair of empowered, electric eyes to be seen . And feared .

" I could kill you in my normal form . But then, you would actually put up a fight . However, this ….this will make you pay for **all** the interference you have ever caused me ! " Lex bragged as he clutched a fistfilled withbitter memories.

" **_Shut UP !_** Do you have **ANY** idea what you have **_DONE !_** " the man of steel howled as he flew fearlessly into Lex's center, pummeling him with a rage of tank-shattering fists . " **_MURDERER !_** " Superman hollered as he clasped his fists together, cracking it onto the giant's chin; chucking Luthor half an acre away .

" Mr. President ! Superman just … " a bewildered FBI agent yelled through the recently shattered entry way .

" Saved my life ! I'll have Cadmus **OUTLAWED !** " the President spoke wearily as he rose to his feet .

" Later, Mr. President ! We have to get you to safety ! **Now !** Those two could destroy this area in a matter of seconds ! "

**Outside**

" Come on, Superman ! Is this that _lethal _strength that you have always held back from using ? Surely the man of steel can hit harder than that ." Lex rose, beaming, from his smoking crater without a single scratch . Unfortunately for Superman, he wasn't bluffing . Those hits were intense enough to make even Captain Marvel bellow .

" Then I'll hit you with **everything I HAVE !** " Superman gritted as he boomed toward his long time opponent with ferocious speed . The ground gave way to the pure speed as howling wind seared across the man of steel's face . Superman chambered his right fist back, ready for the strike of the century, as he explosively released ittoward his true nemesis'skull .

But something wasn't right . The attack was … halted . Luthor had **_caught_** his clenched fist with inhuman ease ! This wasn't good…

" **That's it !** That's the face of defeat that I have longed to see for years ! Your attack, however, was so disappointing . I thought it would have been more like _**this !**_ " Lex smiled as he cracked his right fist into Superman's chest, instantly sending the man of steel through multiple buildings half a mile away .

Pain rung throughout Superman's body as he naturally attempted to stand . But a sudden flash of ebony appeared next to him instantly and slammed him right back into the ground .

" As much as I would **indulge** in your demise now; I am going to make you suffer . Experience pain that will NEVER fade ! A permanent scar that you can take to the grave . " Lex smiled sinisterly as he placed his 2 ton boot on the man of steel's back .

" Luthor…"

" Admit it . You are **_powerless_** ! There is **nothing** you can do to stop me ! "

" **_LUTHOR !_** " Superman roared as he exploded from under Lex's hold, attempting to grasp the villain with a vice that could crush a titanium safe with ease .

And just like that, Luthor disappeared . But not by teleportation this time . Teleportation doesn't leave a trail of howling wind in it's wake . Nor a feeling of regret for not being able to follow it .

" **DARN YOU, LUTHOR ! WHERE DID YOU GO !** " the man of steel roared as he slammed his fists into the ground, causing a medium tremor around the city .

" I know where he is going, Kent . But you aren't going to like it …" Bruce regretfully informed through the comlink, steadily growing aggravated by all the drama . And Lex's hiding spot wasn't going to raise any smiles .

" Well ? Where IS he, Bruce ? "

" … The Daily Planet … "

**Dr. Fate's Sanctuary**

" Oh my … " Fate gasped, catching all of his current teenage guests, and wife, off guard .

" What bothers you, my dear ? " Irza needlessly questioned as she placed a loving hand on his shoulder .

" Lex Luthor has just done the impossible . He beat, no, **_overpowered_** Superman . "

The moment you put 'overpowered' next to 'Superman', and you aren't talking about the man of steel himself, you have a MAJOR problem on your hands . And that fact was very evident with everyone in the room as they all witnessed each other's fear .

" How… how is that possible ? " Robin choked, trying to get over the shock of learning that a normal man had found a way to become stronger than a near invincible kryptonian .

That meant one of two methods were used . Or worse, both . One, Batman and himself had not discovered it because it was not something having to do with the organic body . And two, it involved years of tampering with secret information within the government . Bruce never allowed himself or Robin to do that . They were heroes, not hackers .

" I truly do not know . But that is the least of our worries . J'onn has just hailed me telepathically with some disturbing news . "

" Just tell us . Nothing can make this day any worse . " Jinx spat, refusing to become a part of this 'hero-ing' . At least, not yet .

" With Luthor being as powerful as he is right now, we need every single one of the members of the Justice League . Then we might have a chance . However … out of the original 34 members … only 11 are stillalive . Including myself . "

The news wasn't taken too well . Then again, how could one react to the death of so many people ? And not just ordinary people .They were thosewho sacrificed everything to protect others .

" Who…who isleft ? " Raven tried to speak dryly, but there are some things that are too much for even her . Seeing, or rather hearing, her true concern, Robin placed a supporting hand on her shoulder .

All this pain . All this loss . Robin knew it so well ever since that one faithful night the Flying Graysons fell . He was weak back then . Practically helpless . If not for Bruce's aid, he … Actually, even he didn't know what would've become of him .

But one of the many things that Bruce had taught him over the years was this; 'You can't shield the ones you love from pain, but you can help them through it . Let them know that there is always hope . ' And he loved Raven very much . So what else would he do ?

" Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgi…I mean, Shaiera, J'onn, Green Arrow, Booster Gold, and myself . " Fate sighed, knowing that their chances were growing ever slimmer .

" Is that all that's left ? " Robin rose a hidden brow as he and Raven secretly held hands between their capes . They both knew that it wasn't necessary, but they loved the mystery of it . The secretiveness of it actually fit them quite well .

" Not exactly . We still have some allies around . And a couple that quit . We may…"

" _FATE ! We need you now !_ " J'onn suddenly ordered mentally . " _We have found Luthor in Metropolis . He's using the Daily Planet as a base . The remaining League members are going to launch a final assault right now . I know this sounds odd, but Superman said he had to do somethingurgent to doand would meet us there later .We need everyone who can fight . Everyone._"

" _J'onn, I understand the urgency of this matter, but they are still children ! We can't expect them to be willing to fight something that we barely stand a chance against ! _"

" _They either fight him with us now, or, if we fall, alone . This is war, Fate ._ " J'onn coldly added as he knew the way war worked . No one was spared . No matter what their age was .

" _Don't worry, Fate . We've had our share of overpowered villains . We'll fight . We may still be children in your eyes, but we can hold our own ._" Raven intervened in an uncharacteristic quote of hope as she stared longingly into Robin's masked eyes . They both wore fake smiles, but they knew . This could easily be the last time that they see one another . Death is the king of separation .

" _So it's settled . Meet us on the outskirts of Metropolis . Batman wants to have a word with Robin ._ " J'onn ended as Dr. Fate could feel his mind leave as quickly as it came .

" So what's the plan ? Us and the rest of the Justice League play distraction as Superman does whatever ? " Jinx asked mockingly with her arms crossed in clear dislike of the idea of _playing_ with someone stronger than Superman . It'd be the same as jabbing a fork into a socket . And just about as fun .

" Correct . That is _OUR_ plan, Jinx . However, with your current indecisive state, asking for you to assist us in battle would be the equivalent of you committing suicide . " Fate shut her down sternly as Robin and Raven witnessed something they never expected from the young sorceress; disappointment .

But Fate was right . Luthor wouldn't give her a moment to think . Murder would only take a second .

In an intense flash of ancient strength, Fate and the remaining Titans disappeared from sight . Even though Jinx regretted being rejected, little did she know that she was much better off staying .

**Metropolis Outskirts**

Not a second passed by and the trio were instantly surrounded by a refreshing, open ranged hills occupied by wounded, and very ticked, heroes . Betrayed . Threatened . Hated . Who could honestly blame them ?

" Where is Batman ? " Robin immediately broke into mission mode, trying desperately to stay serious as quite a few of the renown heroes snickered at his hand-holding with the undaunted Raven . Funny how it takes a kid to make some adults grow up .

" Ol' Sunshine is over that hill working on some suit thingy . He's waiting for ya . " Flash smiled slyly as he and Booster Gold resisted the major urge to burst out signing ' _2 birdies, perched on a tree, **K-I-S-S-I-N-G !**_ ' . That's maturity for you .

Moving over the hillside with some …_motivated_…speed, the two Titans looked to see the Batman hard at work on some kind of odd material . It looked like fabric, but the Bat was working on it with tools used on circuitry . That's just like Batman . Always one step ahead .

" Robin . About time you showed up . " the Dark Knight frowned as a silent annoyance tested his temper while a shower of sparks flew from his creation, never even bothering to turn his head toward his apprentices direction . He could tell it was the Boy Wonder just by the sound of his steps . Years of constant training makes you aware of little things like that .

" What do you need ? This is a heck of a time to ask a favor . " Robin smirked, trying to lighten the situation . Too bad it didn't work .

" There is a slim chance that you might be able to find the chink in Luthor's armor . "

" How so ? "

" You knew Cyborg . You knew his weaknesses . One of them had to of carried over to Lex's body . " the Bat spoke in his ominous tone, letting out a small grin as he connected the final piece of whatever to his work, obviously completing it .

" And if none did ? " Raven suddenly added . It's not like she didn't know who Cyborg was .

" Then we pray . " the Dark Knight snapped as he slipped into the loose material . As if it were alive, the fabric suddenly melded with Batman's costume, making alterations as it went .

It instantly made Batman's entire attire pitch black . His cape lengthened to his feet and his mask was basically untouched with the exception of a black guard formed around his mouth . Just like Luthor, it left nothing but his ominous eyes visible .

" Whoa . I like the changes, but does it do anything ? " Raven rose a brow, always the one to be skeptical .

" This new addition to my own suit intensifies all the muscles in my body; giving me inhuman strength, adds new features to my cape, allows me to breathe in any environment, and, the _main_ reason I am wearing this, reinforces my bones so they don't shatter nearly as easily . " The Batman spoke in a new, echoic voice that would make any common thief crap their pants . ( A/N: Think of this as the prototype to the suit used in _Batman Beyond_ . I never really did like Terry, but I loved the suit .)

" Sounds like a total upgrade . What's the catch ? " Robin folded his arms, knowing that that much good _had_ to come at a price .

" Don't know yet . I have to wait for 3 minutes for the suit to power up . " The Bat spoke regretfully, hating being useless even for that little while .

" There he is ! " Green Arrow suddenly broke the other's silence as he pointed toward the sky .

Sure enough, there was a unique looking figure on the very top of the stone globe atop of the Daily Planet . And unfortunately, he wasn't alone .

" Is that really Luthor ? Isn't he kinda big ? " Booster questioned as he squinted . But no one bothered to answer . Mainly because it was just way too obvious from the giant's facial features .

" Who is the girl up there with him, Batman ? " Wonder Woman thoughtlessly questioned . He always had the answer anyway .

" Kent's _really_ not going to like this . " Batman commented as he zoomed in with his recently installed scope in his mask's eye covers, having to wait another 2 and a half minutes for total suit completion still . It was Lois Lane .

" JUSTICE LEAGUE ! SURRENDER NOW AND I WON'T CRUSH MS. LANE'S PRETTY LITTLE SKULL ! " Luthor challenged from the top of the massive structure loud enough for the entire city to hear . Apparently, when one fears nothing, their true character is revealed to all .

Oddly enough, the impressive city, despite it being a perfect summer day, was as silent as a lamb . Wind could be heard howling through the empty streets as the distant bustle of discarded trash flaked in the background . Not usual of the hustle and bustle streets of Metropolis . Guess Luthor didn't want any witnesses .

Not only that, but Lex had chosen the perfect building to be atop of . It was too high for Lantern and Arrow to reach in time and for Wonder Woman, Booster, Captain Atom, Dr. Fate, or Shaira to fly up . Not to mention too tall for Flash to scale in time . And Superman was no where in sight . That only left the disabled Bat, two kids, and …

" Hello, martian . " Lex slithered as he snatched the invisible J'onn's throat, leaving Lois to fall head first from the 100 story building unconscious .

" AZARATH METRI- " Raven instinctively began to chant . But before she could finish, a green orb formed around the falling reporter . Halting her drop immediately and placing her safely between some garbage in an alley way . A green lantern's ring works MUCH faster than any incantation apparently .

" As much as I hate to admit it, Raven . We should lay low until we spot the flaw in Lex's system . These guys are the professionals . The legends . " Robin sighed from behind, inwardly hating being left out of the action . But then again, not really wanting Raven to go into battle . He had already lost everyone else…

" Then what do you want us to do, Boy Wonder ? Kick back and relax carelessly as everyone else risks life and limb to stop that monster ! "

" Not quite . We just have to watch carefully . The moment he reveals what he stole from Cy, we'll have our chance . " Robin clenched . He was going to go by the principle that any good fighter knew . Wait for the weakness to show itself, then strike it with everything you have .

" J'onn, the Martian Man Hunter . You have quite a profile over at Cadmus . But I remember one thing in particular … " Luthor listed off, his delight growing ever more as the alien squirmed in his grasp .

" …huff… and what would that be ? " J'onn spat as he desperately tried to break free . For some reason, he couldn't phase through his armor . Or do much of anything really .

" You don't like **_fire_** . " Lex smiled as two flamethrowers suddenly materialized on his grasping arm .

" **_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !_** "

" J'ONN ! " GL and Shaira screamed in unison as they flew to the massive structure in front of everyone else . Sadly, the charred remaint of their friend plummeted limply to the space before them . But before any had a chance to do anything, Luthor stompped right on top of the fried martian . Crushing any chance of revial .

" One down and soo many more to go . Who would like to go next ? Any volunteers ? " Lex slowly, tyrantly, walked toward the remaining group of heroes . Hoping inwardly that he would get a last look of drowning fear the moment before he slayed them .

" That's it ! You've gone too far ! " Shaira roared as she charged her mystical mace for battle . She never was one to THINK before she acted . And Luthor knew that .

" Ah . The **_traitor_** finally wants the sweet embrace of death ? "

"** SHUT UP !** " She hollered as she flapped her majestic wings harshly, taking off briskly as the hawk girl swung her empowered mace as hard as she possible could onto Lex's skull .

But wouldn't ya know it ? It did squat . She flew around the dark giant mulitple times, laying hit after ear shattering hit . Not a single increment of pain was detectable . Deciding to help out, Green Lantern created a circle of jade copies of Shaira . All kept pounding the ever approaching murderer to no avial .

" Now this is getting a little old . " Luthor frowned with his eyes, snatching the alien by her wings while she tried to fly by . " Don't you think ? "

" Let her **GO !** " Lantern eyes flared as he created a jade, iron thick fist, just begging to be thrown into the giant . But Lex placed Shaira in front of himself, making Lantern abort his assualt . Whether he liked it or not, GL still had feelings for that stubborn bird .

" I've always wondered about something, Shaira . " Luthor whispered venomously in the hawk's perspiring ear . Tingles flew up her spine . You never knew what Lex had planned next . " How fast does a bird fall _without_ wings ? "

" _No_ … " Was all that Shaira could manage to let out as Lex grasped both of her wings with an unbreakable vice . Placing his boot against her back, it wasn't too hard to imagine what happened next …

With her wings torn viciously from her back, her body was tossed several miles from the excessive force used on her . What were the feelings that she experiencing ? Let's just say it would be the equivalent of taking both of your legs and pulling them until they come clear off your hip .

In a word, _torture _.

And as with all loss limbs, the pure blood loss alone stunted your life to about 20 minutes .

" You … you … I'M GOING TO TEAR **_YOU LIMB FROM LIMB !_** " GL roared as he blasted a massive, jade, titanium safe right into Lex's face; sending the giant crashing into the street with ravage speed .

Not even bothering to stop, Lantern created a 5 ton hammer the size of a truck as he slammed it upon Luthor's body over and over . Strategy, moves, and all sensibility left his mind . He was fueled by pure, unquenchable rage .

Not even noticing the arrival of the rest of the team, Green Lantern kept crushing the oversized tool into the ground as tears began to flow freely from his empowered eyes .

But before he could unleash yet another strike upon the self proclaimed god, two hands came up from the crater, stopping the plummeting mallet immediately .

" Temper, temper, Green Lantern . You actually scratched my arm . Congratulations . But I assure you … " Luthor glared at the jade ring bearer, instantly disappearing and eerily, yet coolly, appearing a nose length away from him .

Not even giving Lantern a chance for his brain to respond, Lex sent his fist crashing into GL's abodomen that carried him all the way to the top of the Daily Planet . Despite his protective aura shield being up,the attack made something inside Lantern's body burst, forcing blood come flying out his gapping mouth . Not dead, but some serious trauma was heading his way .

" … your end will come soon enough . " Luthor finished, wiping some peasky dust from his shoulder .

" Enough ! He can't take us all down at once ! " Flash ignorantly leaded as he, Booster Gold, and Wonder Woman headed right for the unstoppable monster .

Flash bolted toward Luthor, circling him in a furry of consistant punches as Diana and Booster laid in a destructive double drop kick to both of Lex's sides . Seeing their combined strike actually push back the juggernaut, they continued with fierce combinations; blinding Luthor in uncountable blows .

_1 minute remaining until total suit completion_ .

Everyone, aside from the technically halted Batman and the neglectfully observing Titans, saw this as the perfect chance to attack as Green Arrow sent multiple bomb-strapped projectiles soaring while Dr. Fate and Captain Atom unleashed powerful beams of magical and atomic might onto Luthor's body . Praying that their help would be avoided by their allies .

"All of your persistence is admirable . I give you that . But you have no idea how much power I have acquired . " Lex scolded amongst the rampage that would have easily killed any lesser foe . Such as Darkseide for example .

However, _lesser_ _threat_ no longer applied to Luthor . With a raise of his hand, a barrier of light suddenly emitted from his body, growing of the size of the block in half a fraction of a second . And unfortunately stopping all of the attacking heroes in their tracks .

The attack looked like a giant light show effect . Mainly because it was . In the time before the light fell, Luthor had slammed the amazon and the time-traveler that flew before him into the cement with a painful double fisted slam to their backs, avoided all of the fire from Fate, Arrow, and Atom, and tripped the flash with a simple sweep .

_20 seconds remaining until activation ._

" That's enough fun time . Allow me to grant you all the bliss of oblivion . "

" Enough talk, Baldy ! Bring it o---! " Booster Gold began to taunt, but found it hard to finish, or rather breathe in general, with a black armored arm pierced through you . Well, your lungs and rib cage to be exact . Booster could feel the cold emptiness of lifelessness take over at a disturbing rate . Either it be eternal bliss or endless torment, death would come to him .

" Robin, I … I can't watch this anymore ! We have to do **SOMETHING !** " Raven gritted, hating doing nothing but watching this…this _INSANITY !_ Taking off in the air, she was halted abruptly by Robin grasping her foot .

" I know, Raven . But think ! Could you even see Luthor's last attack ? If we don't find his weakness, we'll just die in vain . " Robin regretfully said back . All this inactivity was KILLING him inside . But he knew that it was the only way to beat the man-made monstrosity . Lex set his sights on the lighting red speedster, known as the Flash, with a deadly, yet challenging, glare . Seeing it as game, Flash sped to where Luthor's back would be … only to find the space vacant . Hard to be behind someone who is behind you .

The countering speedsters continued for three more turns until …

" Hey ! Where did ya go ? C'mon ! You scared or something ? " the crimson runner boasted, not hearing the approaching tidal wave of energy behind him . Seeing the force at the last millisecond, Flash attempted to dodge the attack, but it was too late . The blast consumed him entirely, leaving nothing but a sliver of red in it's wake .

_5 seconds remaining …_

" Ah, Wonder Woman . Why don't you show me just how strong you really are ! " the giant roared as he stood over Wonder Woman's fallen position, placing a boot over her neck . Just as the metallic foot ware came soaring down, the amazon princess instinctively caught it, using every ounce of her remaining strength to hold him off .

" Strong enough to beat you, Luthor ! " Wonder Woman yelled in vain . They both knew that it wasn't true .

" Let's just see how long that pathetic resistance **LASTS** ! " Lex exploded with power, sending nearly two tons of added weight onto her shaking arms .

" **_BATMAN !_** "

_Suit activation complete ._

**SLAM !**

Was all that Luthor heard as the Bat had gotten a good, no, REALLY good killer flying side kick directly into his face . With power equivalent to getting smacked by a mack truck, it sent the giant clear into the nearby building .

" The improvements work better than I thought . " the Batman spoke in his even darker voice as his elongated cape draped over him in mastery . Placing a helping hand above Wonder Woman, he helped her onto her aching feet .

" How did you … ? "

" I was able to get a glance of some of Luthor's blue prints over at Cadmus headquarters . Using that basic technology, I experimented with it until I could convert it into a fabric form . I'm not as strong as Luthor is, unfortunately . But I can put up a fight . "

" That was yesterday . "

" Had to pull an all nighter . "

" You never cease to amaze me . " Wonder Woman smiled earnestly, forgetting her problems for just a moment . Too bad moments are never meant to last very long .

" I see you have a new toy as well . Allow me to field test it ! " Luthor screamed with a gleaming grin of pre destruction . Too bad Lex had forgotten one crucial thing . NEVER underestimate the Batman .

Throwing a straight, but very powerful, hook with enough force to rupture any part of the human body 70 times over, Luthor smilingly roared in his sought victory . And he would have had it too . IF he connected .

Dodging the blow rather easily, with a flip over Luthor's skull, the Dark Knight cracked both of his powered elbows directly on top of Lex's head, which would have broken both of them without the suit, as he landed gracefully .

" Well . It looks like you'll be a challenge after all, Batman . Oh how I will take delight in being the one who finally brings you down . " the arrogant monster clenched his fist symbolically as bolted toward the Bat with inhuman speed .

" You talk way too much . " The Dark Knight squinted as he dropped down to his knees, spinning, and tripping, Lex with a clean sweep .

Clasping his fists together, Batman wrenched them upon the exposed back of Luthor's neck, blasting the robotic billionaire straight into the ground with a searing CRACK ! For once, things were starting to look up .

" Why you incompotent … ! " the man-made business man swore before a row of exploding batarangs exploded on his face . Desperately trying to regain his vision, the only thing Lex could see was the bottom of the Batman's boot come streaming into his face . Again .

Seeing Luthor fly straight into another vacant building brought justified pleasure to the Dark Knight . But something was wrong . There was a growing pain in his chest . And unfortunately, he knew exactly what it was …

"_ Kent ! You better hurry ! If I keep fighting at this rate, my heart willfail under thispressure ._ " The Bat thought to himself urgently . Too bad Luthor didn't stay down any longer than 4 seconds .

" Alright ! No more GAMES ! " Lex screamed as he busted out of the impacted building with quite impressive power . Not many people can topple an entire building by jumping . Taking no more chances with the Dark Knight, he boomingly landed on his fists, creating a shockwave similar to the one that killed Flash . Only twice as big . Great .

Moving with blinding speed, which was practically impossible to trace with naked eyes, the Dark Knight not only dodged the blast, he moved everyone else ( Wonder Woman and Green Arrow ) out of the way . The others were attending to the fallen, or those very close to it .

" Grrr ! I will NOT be out done by **_you_** ! " Luthor clenched as he lifted his left arm directly toward the preoccupied Bat, morphing it into a cannon just like …

" That's it ! Raven , did you …" Robin grinned, FINALLY being able to be a help .

" Yes . But whatever we are going to plan, let's do it fast . They're getting massacred out there ! " The demoness spoke with pain ridden concern .

" I already have one . And this … " the Boy Wonder spoke breathlessly as he pulled Raven into a heartfelt embrace . Praying that it wouldn't be their last . "… is for if it doesn't work . "

" Robin … " Raven tried, she really did, to ask him what he was going to do, but she choked . In a way, she didn't want to know . She did not, no, COULD NOT accept the fact that she could loose him as well . Not after _everything_ that they had been through …

" I need you to get me as close to Luthor as possible . I'll take it from there . "

" Whatcha gonna do with that pistol ? " Green Arrow gritted furiously . He wasn't one that cared too much for surprises . Especially from Luthor . " Take THIS ! " Arrow screamed as he sent a fine tipped jade arrow right for Lex's head . Rather futile, but you have to honor his courage .

" _Pistol_ . Ha ! You wish . " Lex cocked his head as he let out a single beam no bigger than an apple, but at the speed of light . Though small, it was very, VERY powerful . For that single burst entirely consumed arrow's projectile and pierced the olive clad hero straight through his heart .

" ARROW ! " the amazon sheriked, having seen enough death for a lifetime . This maniac had to be stopped . Here and NOW !

And that was the only thing she kept playing over and over in her mind as she disregarded Batman's warnings while she flew toward the aiming lunatic . She been shot at before . Nothing new to her .

Too bad that was exactly what Luthor was hoping for . See, these weren't any ordinary 'beams' he was firing . They didn't melt things . They permently disintegrated them . Atom by every single painstaking atom . Not even the man of steel could repel this one . Let alone a pair of magical wristbands …

" Nighty night, princess . " Lex felt an icy smirk creep across his face . This all was a dream come true . And all it took was a simple shot .

" Please, don't think I can't … " Diana tried to discipline before blinding pain kicked in . The blast had burrowed straight threw her armguard into her lung like a hammer through rice paper . " Great Hera … "

" **DIANA !** " Batman roared, zipping to her aid despite his heart screaming for him to stop . Thank God for his years of training . If not for that, he would have dropped long ago .

" Bru..ce, . . I … " Wonder Woman spoke just above a whisper, despite the tearing pain in her chest .

" Don't … don't speak . Conserve your energy . " If there was one thing that the Batman couldn't do, it was taking the pain and burden of loss easily . It was one of the few things that he had never overcome .

" We… we both know that it's my time . Please…don't forget…me…" Wonder Woman gave one last radiant smile as she placed her quivering hand on Batman's concealed face .

" I promise . " the Dark Knight whispered back, praying that he could do something, ANYTHING to prevent her death .

And with that final commitment, she died in peace . Though death was never the ideal thing to do, at least she was able to with love from the Batman . A feat few accomplish .

" … "

Silent brooding was the only thing that Batman could think of doing . But you have to understand . Unlike most people where horrible events make them less of a threat and more susceptible to pain, the Dark Knight was quite the opposite .

Pain was his key, his motivation, to keep on going as the protector that he is . It was the soul thing that kept him being the Batman . However, after brooding comes the next phase in the human psychy, **fury** .

Leering at Luthor with a look that would make the devil himself shudder, the Bat zipped right under Luthor's morphed arm, pounding him with a highly accelerated fist to his ribs .

" Aw . Did I make you ma--- oof ! " Lex tried to speak, but found it hard to under a hail of flying punches .

Batman pinned Luthor to the ground with his legs, pelting the billionarie with enraged fists until it felt natural . No heart glitch was going to keep him from his revenge . This was the exact same mind set he had when he beat up the Joker clone . Not a treasured memory .

The Batman could feel his energy being to leave his body in mass quanities . If he kept this up for another 20 seconds, his heart would surely explode . Moving off the monster with deep gasps for air, Luthor took advantage of the situation to demonstrate yet another power . Or rather, _powers_ .

" _My my . You sure did a number on my face ._ " Lex kick flipped up as if nothing had happened, staring admiringly into a mirrored building that was next to them . That statement didn't give the wreckage that was his mug justice . It was just like the moon . But with more craters .

" Huff… it fits … you _much_ …better . " The Dark Knight gasped, desperately trying to regain control of his main vital organ .

" _Ha ha . Maybe so . But watch this ._ " Lex laughed it off as if it were casual conversation as the Bat witnessed the monster's face morph right back to it's original form . Even restoring it's nonessential luster . In short, Batman had done nothing to him . Lex was just toying with him the entire time .

" Ah . Much better . Now, I believe it is your turn to experience oblivion . " Luthor spoke sternly as he placed his cannon right next to the Bat's face .

But in a totally unexpected move, Robin suddenly appeared with a shroud of black magic, bo staff armed . Running straight for the murderer in a fearless sprint, he leaped with all the strength his legs could offer as his used every bit of his might to smash his bo into the mid center of Lex's cannon arm . That was Cyborg's 23rd weak spot .

Smoke and blistering pain rose astronomically as Luthor's left arm throbbed uncontrollably . The chink had just been hit .

" You … YOU **BRAT !** DO YOU HAVE **ANY IDEA** WHAT YOU HAVE **JUST DONE ?** " Lex hollered as his eyes bulged with rage . Robin had just smacked his nearly limitless cannon ammo down to just 2 shots . Then his arm would become completely useless .

" If it crippled you, then I have no regret . **Murderer **. " Robin glared at his omnipotent foe . Though inwardly terrified, there was NO WAY he was going to allow Luthor the pleasure .

" That I am . **VICTIM !** " the man made monster clenched his right fist, moving it at such an intense speed that the air bent to it's very movement .

" **ROBIN !** " Raven hollered with all her might . He was all that she had left . Her home, her family, her friends . All gone . Robin was the soul reason she hadn't lost it long ago .

Her brain began to run on auto as she immediately wrapped herself in her cloak to teleport where she just was . Too bad she couldn't just stop time like she had with Robin on her birthday . Sad fact, even if she arrived in half a second, the Boy Wonder's head would be a mile or two away . But before she could even fathom another scenario, she saw a true angel reveal itself .

Despite his groaning heart, the Batman had leaped and snatched Robin . Covering both of them in a new feature of the cape, the ability to become adamantium, the hardest material known to man . Even though Lex landed a perfect hit into the center of the protective barrier, and sent it hurdling a good mile and a half away, the duo was safe . Well, relatively speaking .

Unfortunately, the impact of the landing had cost the Dark Knight more than he bargained for . Too much stress was being put against his body . And when things get too much, the brain blacks out . And unfortunately, his brain did just that .

**Outskirts **

Shaira's entire body, but mainly her back, pulsed with pain . The only thing keeping her conscious, and basically alive, was her strong stubbornness . Sprawled out amongst one of the countless hills that encircles the city, broken in more ways than one, she was just about out of time . But before she went down for the final time, she heard a harmonic sound . It was the renown swoosh of …

" Superman …" she spoke without a single trace of energy . Her time was near . Very near .

" Shaira ! How did this happen to you ? " the man of steel knelt down next to the stricken heroine, already knowing the answer in his guilt ridden heart .

" Luthor … you have to … stop him … Tell… Joh…n …I …"

But before she could finish, death caught up with her . Her borrowed time more than spent .

" I'm so sorry . I should have come sooner . " a mysterious, but massive, hand was put supportively on Superman's shoulder .

" Don't be sorry . Be ready . Luthor _will_ **PAY !** " the man of steel gritted, taking off to the air in a seismic quake . Accompanied by his rather equally powered ally .

**Below Daily Planet**

Robin rose slight shaken from his impacted cover . Seeing Batman's knocked out body didn't help alleviate anything either . But the worse of all had to be seeing Luthor's devious grimace come flying at him at what must have been 50 mph . And it didn't even phase the freak ! He would have met up with the Boy Wonder in no time if not for one little interruption .

" Stop right there . " Raven demanded ominously from a portal, her hood raised in ready .

" Little girl . You are in no position to order me around . Now get out of my way . I have some unfinished business with that wretched child . "

" That '_wretched child'_ happens to be my boyfriend . " Raven squinted, chanting her magic under her breathe .

" All the more **_sweeter_** . Step down, child . I have no reason to kill you . "

" Then let me give you one . **AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS !** " Raven roared as a black outline covered Lex instantly, tossing the giant half a block away . " I won't let ANYONE hurt Robin ! "

" Touching . " Luthor commented dryly as he zipped back to Raven in less than a second . " But that was a **big** mistake . "

Raising the Titan by her neck just like the martian, Raven could feel the life being crushed out of her bit by pressured bit . Seeing her in dire need of assistance, Robin began to sprint faster than ever before . She had done this for him . He had to return the favor .

But as fast as he thought he was going, two beings aerially zipped right by him in a intense gust of power as both figures cracked into Luthor's body, instantly freeing Raven .

Not even given the monster a chance to retaliate, the super powered beings pummeled him over and over into the growing crater that was the street . When the seismic activity finally halted, Superman and another hero of equal size flew out to check the damage .

" Listen, I just wanted to tell you thank you again . I know I really hurt your feelings before . " Superman earnestly scratched the back of his head as embarrassing memories came rushing back . Then again, it's never really that hard to earn respect from Captain Marvel .

" No, Superman . I'm sorry . I honestly thought Lex Luthor had changed into one of the good guys . Well . Here's your proof . " the Captain smiled back just as earnestly .

" About time the boy scouts came out to play . " the monster rose from his temporal beating, healing the entire way up . Guess everyone can fly nowadays .

" You can fly ? " Marvel commented, totally bewildered . Who could blame him ? Who knows what Luthor could do now .

" That and _so_ much more . "

" I've heard enough out of you ! " Superman roared as he flew into the airborne giant, smashing him into the Daily Planet . Coming out the other end of the building, Luthor's back was meet by a crushing, double fisted blow from Marvel, taking the fight even higher into the air . Just as they had planned .

Trying J'onn and Batman's comlinks, Superman urgently began trying everyone's communicators . Hoping SOMEONE who could help was still alive .

" Fate ? You there ? "

" Yes, Superman . I have just finished healing Green Lantern . What do you need ? " the good doctor spoke in his calm manner . Even in haste, they was no urgency in his voice .

" Thank God . Captain Marvel and I are going to hold off Lex as long as we can . There is no way that we'll be able to beat him this way though . I need you to think of a plan . Contact me when you got something . " the man of steel ended his conversation sooner than expected as Lex's fist came soaring for his head .

Never one to be a great dodger, the attack hit him head on . Making him lose a little altiude, but nothing else really, he joined Marvel as they continued to exchange blows with Luthor . Each and every attack blared like a crack of lightning . If not louder .

**Below**

" Superman . I need you and Captain Marvel to hold Lex still for a moment . I'll hit him with my most powerful spell . " Dr. Fate called from the top of the Daily Planet, beside a slowly awakening GL . He sure took a busted spleen like a pro .

" Alright . My guess is that we'll be able to get you 30 seconds tops . Get ready ." Superman called back over his comlink, combat obviously happening in the background .

" Perfect . " Fate smiled inside his golden helmet, suddenly dropping down Indian style . He began to chant an ancient spell from times of old as a magical circle enveloped around him .

Standing in the exact spot below where the trio was fighting, he stood abruptly, holding his hands in a diamond shape toward the sky . Charging the blast with just about every bit of energy he had left, his hands began to shake with power as a circle of light pulsingly grew around his fingers .

**Above**

Luthor was more of a challenge than both of the super powered heroes had ever expected . Even though the duo had gotten quite a few good shots in, especially the one where they caught Lex in the middle of a string of opposing flying punches, the monster wasn't tiring at all .

In a sudden change of strategy, Superman grasped both of Luthor's arms behind him . Eying the Captain to grab his legs, Marvel caught on quite fast, grasping both of Luthor's knee caps .

" What are you fools doing ? " Lex howled as the two began to drag the billionarie straight down toward the charging doctor .

" FATE ! Take the shot NOW ! " the man of steel ordered as he braced himself for a painful impact .

**Below**

" Good timing . When you see it coming, both you and the Captain have to get out of the way . Otherwise this will kill you two as well . " Fate warned, praying that he would not take the life of a friend .

" Gotcha . Just DO IT ! "

" _Scorco Demo **ZOLO !**_ " Dr. Fate chanted demandingly as an intense beam of energy the size of a football field skyrocketed straight up with an uncontrollable torrent of gusts .

**Above **

" Holy … "

" No time, Captain ! Chuck him and fly ! " Superman yelled harshly as he and Marvel tossed the caught Luthor into the dead center of the beam .

Escaping an attack of this size involved massive speed, maneuverability, and a lot of luck . Especially when the blast had the power of a miniature sun . Definitely one thing you would NOT want to be caught in .

With less than an inch taken from their signature capes, Superman and Captain Marvel dodged the attack barely from opposite sides . Who knew Dr. Fate, Mr. Pacifist, could create an attack of such destruction ?

" Fate ! We chucked Luthor straight into the center of the blast ! It … no way … " Superman's grin turned sour as soon as he saw a rather unbelievable sight .

It was true, Lex had taken the full brunt of the attack . And it had hurt him . Actually, it claimed half of his body to be brutally honest . But with his rather infuriating regenerative ability, Luthor would be up and running at full speed in no time . And seeing how weary that Dr. Fate looked after launching the attack, there wasn't going to be a second time .

" Guess we have to buy them more time ! " Marvel smiled as he zoomed into Luthor's regenerating body with a deafening crack, right into a prepared man of steel . Clasping his hands together, Superman rocketed the reforming half across Metropolis .

" Captain ! Follow my lead ! " Superman commanded as he zipped next to Lex, spinning around him in increasing circles . Seeing his plan come together, Marvel too began to rotate around the temporally stuck Luthor, creating an untamable tornado of intense proportions .

**Below**

" Fate ? You gonna be ok ? " GL groggily asked the shaken doctor, just barely ok himself .

" I..'ll be …fine . This … is just the after…effect of … that last attack . " Fate tried to explain casually as his body refused to cooperate as it continued shaking uncontrollably on the ground .

Lantern moved over to his magically endowed friend, achingly helping him up on to his supportive shoulder .

" C'mon . Let's regroup and think of a new plan . " John spoke in his low, baratone voice as he encircled them both in an green orb, lifting them to the ground with speedy ease .

" There's no need for that, sir . " Captain Atom said in a rather depressing tone . What he had in mind wasn't exactly optimistic .

" What's on your mind, Captain ? "

" Just listen to this … "

**Above**

" You two are going to have to come up with something better than a simple little whirlwind . " the full restored Luthor mocked from within the center of the tornado .

With a rather easy reverse turn, Lex immediately cancelled out the engulfing tornado in a flash . Leaving a rather wide opening for attack on the still rotating Superman and Captain Marvel .

Seeing the time as perfect, Luthor seemingly teleported above the good Captain, painfully drop kicking him through 2 rather solid buildings below . The tyrant even caught Superman's counter strike with an open hand, twisting the attack to his advantage as he sent the man of steel to the same area as Captain Marvel, colliding the two powerhouses together like a set of drums .

" Oh c'mon ! You two aren't even trying anymore ! Where is that _' Luthor will pay'_ spunk ? " Lex smiled deviously before getting immediately bombarded by the two blurrs .

" I'm beyond convinced . Let's get him Superman ! " Captain Marvel lead as he disregarded his childish ignorance for a moment, truly seeing Luthor for who, or rather _what_, he was .

What occurred next boggled the mind as flashes of light were the equivalent of several strikes . Cracks of thunderous power strung together like a musical as glimpses of the epic battle could be seen every several seconds in the slowly darkening sky . It would rain soon . But who would fall ?

**Below**

" … and that should do it . Everyone understand ? " Captain Atom asked around with a rather sorrow grimace . Everyone literally meant _everyone_ . The Batman had gained time to recover thanks to the man of steel and Marvel, Robin and Raven were listening attentively as they secretly hung on to one another, Fate was still slighty woozy, but able to offer some assitance, and Green Lantern craved revenge .

" But, there surely has to be another way ! You can't -- " Robin pleaded, but it was no use .

" No . I appreciate the concern, but there is no other way . It is my duty, sir . "

" Then we thank and honor your sacrifice . " Dr. Fate complimented beside a nodding Batman . And that wasn't exactly a typical thing to receive .

" Raven, are you SURE you are that -- " the Boy Wonder started, but was cut off once again . But this time in a MUCH more loving way . Proven by a single finger placed on his lips .

" Shh . I promise you . We'll get through this . You gave me hope once . Let me return the favor . " Raven spoke cooingly, sounding far more angelic than demonic . The saying is true . You can't judge a book by it's cover . Or, more in this case, a person by their genetics .

" Raven … "

**BOOM !**

The asphalt that covered the roadway cracked unanimously, signifying the beginning of the rain . Beads of rain flooded over the fallen heroes as Lex found the shower infinitely refreshing . He wasn't just winning, he was becoming stronger . Stronger than anything on the planet . And soon, the universe .

But there was one who still overshadowed him . But that's for later . Right now, a plan was set into motion . First up … Robin .

Leaping onto his mentors arms, Batman used every bit of his newly made strength to launch the teen straight up . Up being about 600 feet . Right behind …

" Hey ! **_Lexy !_** " Robin taunted, instantly equipping his titanium bo the moment Luthor turned around .

" How did -- " **WHACK !**

Went the staff upon Luthor's cranium, bending the weapon upon contact . What was this guy MADE of anyway ?

Robin witnessed the tyrant burst toward his position the moment before two beams of red light exploded on Lex's chest, igniting like a ton of c4 . Superman's heat vision had that effect . Too bad for Lex that wasn't the only one attacking .

Captain Marvel flew to the exact point where the monster had halted, stopping with cupped hands over his mouth as he screamed out …

"**_ SHAZAM !_** "

And not a second later the words were spoken, a single stream of pure white electricity cracked onto Lex's back, giving Robin ample time to be caught in the air by Dr. Fate and placed back down on the ground to safety . The bolt exploded with an painful, magical punch . It was the exact same power that transformed little Billy into Captain Marvel after all . See, that's the Captain's only weakness . He's a kid in an adult body . And kids don't know when enough is enough …

" **SHAZAM !** "

" _No no . Not this time ._ " Luthor thought to himself, still being pelted by heat vision and rain .

Seeing the lightning bolt coming this time, he dodged with a sudden move, letting Marvel get hit by the blast . Changing the formidable hero back into the grade schooler he truly was .

" Now isn't that peculiar . Oh well . " Lex shrugged as he swiftly waved his right arm, sending a shockwave of energy toward young Billy .

Seeing the attack, Superman stopped his beams of death to zoom to the powerless Captain, snatching him out of the way of the blast .

" Always one to be the hero . " Luthor sneered in Superman's ear from behind the moment before he smacked the back of the kryptonian's neck with relentless power, knocking him unconscious .

"**_ SHA--_** " little Billy tried to yell out once again, but not before Lex placed a blocking hand over his mouth .

" There will be no more of that . Sweet dreams . " Lex callously added as he began to apply increasing pressure, forcing the child's bones to begin to start giving away with a painstaking **CRACK !  
**

But before death could be brought upon the youth, the rested Bat cracked a fist into Luthor's temple, sending the tyrant right into Captain Atom's crushing arms . Though Billy had been saved, his jaw was broken . Meaning he can't talk … or transform .

" Do it NOW ! " Atom roared as he could feel his bear hold starting to give way to Luthor's might .

" **AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS !** " Raven chanted as she formed a bubble around the struggling men .

" Nothing's getting out of this . " GL frowned, not liking this plan in the least, as he formed a larger bubble overlapping Raven's magic, forming a double layered barrier . Once made, the bubble began to rise astronomically .

" What are you doing you fool ! You can't get out ! " Luthor hollered as he was suddenly let go, puzzling him even more .

" I'm not planning on it . Mainly because … " Captain strung out as he lifted his right fist, sending it careening into his own solar plexus, leaving a punture the size of an apple . "… I'm not leaving either … "

" Are you insane ? You'll … " Then it hit the massive tyrant . Atom wasn't going to fight, he was going self destruct … with him 6 inches away . "

" This explosion will be the … equivalent of 3 atomic bombs … Let's see..you live through this . "Atom breathed heavily, his injury steadily beginning to show it's effect .

" I will NOT die like this ! " Lex roared suddenly, slamming his fists against the black and jade barrier . For once, his attacks did nothing .

" Game … Over, … Luthor . "

It would have been too, if not for one missed fact …

" Don't forget, _Captain_, I still have two shots left . " Luthor smirked as deviously as possible, morphing his left arm back into it's gun form .

Having a stronger grudge against lantern, he took careful aim, not letting any error come in the way of his remaining ammo .

" Nice … try, Luthor . Not..hing is …getting o..u..t of ..here . "

" Watch and learn . " Firing his second to last shot with everything at stake, well for himself anyway, he felt a bead of sweat drop from his brow as the rhythmic sound of the rain became consuming .

" What is he - UGH ! " GL gasped, not seeing the minature beam punch through the barrier like nothing at all . It had pierced through his heart so fast, it seemed as if time itself bent in half . Dropping to the ground instantly, the only thing that kept Luthor from life and death was one person, Raven .

" _Oh no ! Not AGAIN !_ " Robin swore to himself as raced off yet again . He would NOT let HER DIE ! No matter what …

Taking perfect aim once again, Luthor was a second away from taking the shot when …

"NO ! " Atom screamed at the top of his remaining lungs, leaping in front of the blast . Too bad it didn't account for much though . It was just another layer of material for the blast to go through .

" _It's gonna hit …"_ Raven winced, not wanting to see her own blood . She had seen too much already . She could feel the sickening warm liquid on her face, but the impact never came . The demoness slowly opened her eyes to see …

" **_Robin !_** "

He had dived into her, saving her from any harm . But the same couldn't be said for himself . The blast had made a puncture straight through his right arm . It was completely useless now .

" Don't worry about me ! Get the barrier back up ! " Robin screamed as a familiar pain intensified . Raven nodded quickly as she concentrated, strengthening the barrier around Luthor . Too little too late .

Lex had managed to get his hand through the bubble while Robin was rescuing Raven . Time to reveal another power .

Lifting the bubble to the very top of the atmosphere, time had run out for the good Captain . In an explosion of multicolored might, the barrier expanded to it's limit within seconds, taking Raven to her mental limits . It was like putting a battle ship in a box . Not easy .

Lasting a few more seconds, her mind couldn't take anymore . Being thrown back by the immense explosion, Raven fell back into the injured Boy Wonder, allowing a blow out of multicolor madness as the entire sky changed from red, to purple, to green, and back again . Tragic brilliance .

This bomb could have taken out the city easily, in fact, it might have even taken the state . Regardless, it had entirely annihilated the two within the barrier . But the rain never let up . Nature bends for no one .

" Is it … ? " Robin began to wonder, though he had definite doubts in his mind .

" No . It's not over yet . I can still sense his presense . " Dr. Fate answered, immediately healing Robin's wound . " Watch this arm for awhile . It'll be healed naturally in about an hour . "

" Thanks again, Dr. Fate . " Robin smiled as he hugged Raven with his renewed arm . The world could have ended right then and there . That's where he truly wanted to be .

" No thank you's are necessary . I must get to work on Superman and Marvel . Lex will return soon . " Fate explained as he hovered away to the other part of town . Super powered fights sure cover a lot of ground .

" Robin . " a familiar voice from behind called .

" Yes, Batman ? "

" I have an idea . Fighting like this is going to get us no where . I'm going to get to work on calling in some reinforcement . Tell Fate a good friend of his is coming back . " the Dark Knight requested as he pressed a button on his belt, causing the batplane to hover overhead .

Running a nearly unseeable speed, the Bat grappled the edge of a nearby building, catapulting himself from the momentum right into the open cockpit . With a roar of it's engine, the aircraft was gone within seconds .

(_Piano begins to play lightly in the background_ .)

" Raven, you have no idea the fear I felt when I thought I was going to lose you too . I love you so much . " Robin opened up, pulling back her soaked hood in the pouring rain . She looked so beautiful . Even when drenched . He hugging her with all of his might . All of his love .

" Like I promised … " Raven smiled as she pulled away from the Titan leader . " I'm not going _anywhere_ . " She spoke just above a whisper, pulling him in for a loving embrace .

" I'll never fight that . "

" And of course Robin, I love you to-" **_BANG !_**

(_Light piano replaced by hard rock_)

" NO ! **_RAVEN !_** "

He could see the life draining out of her . A face that he will never forget . Never to leave his mind . Blood was pouring out of her, and Fate was too far gone to help . There was nothing he could do but watch in horror . Some hero he was …

_Cry alone, I've gone away __No more nights, no more pain_

" Here we are once again . Just you and me, Robin . By the way, love the suit changes . " a nausitically familiar voice spoke from the alley way, smoke rising from the recently used fire arm .

" **_SLADE !_** " Robin gritted with all of his might as he placed the fallen Raven carefully on the ground .

" It's always good to see a plan come together . Don't you notice something a little odd, Robin ? Have you put together that** I** have been the one to kill your precious Titans every single time ? " The more that the assassin spoke, the more that the Boy Wonder just wanted to pry his sorry life from existence . Nothing would make him happier .

" I must say though, that tameranian and mutant made wonderful shields ! I cocooned myself in their bodies to survive that delightful laser blast . But now it's all down to you . You are the last Titan . And you know what ? " Slade spoke with words that just seemed to seeth with evil .

_I've gone alone, took all my strength __I've made the change,  
__I won't see you tonight_

" What ? " Robin barked, ready to pull out his second bo in a moments notice .

" I surrender . "

" You **WHAT ?** " That was a response he was NOT expecting .

" I surrender . I give up . Now you can take me to jail while you sulk over the death of your friends . Always wondering, always haunting, on why you weren't strong enough to save them . So take me to court . Convict me for a thousand years . But you know as well as I do; I've scarred you for life . And now there is nothing you can do about it . " the assassin whispered sadistically . He was loving, indulging the pain that was evident on Robin's face .

_Sorrow, sank deep inside my blood __All the ones around me __I cared for and loved_

" No … " Robin stared madly at the gravel . She promised . **_SHE PROMISED !_** Broken . Just like everything else . All because of Slade .

" What was that, Robin ? " Slade questioned mockingly, rasing his hands in surrender .

" No . I'm not taking you to jail . For everyone you have hurt, killed, **MURDERED**, I'm not going to send you to some prison . "

_Building up inside of me A place so dark, so cold, I had to set me free_

" Then what **are** you going to do ? "

" I'm going to kill you . I'm going to let hell deal with you . You don't deserve to breathe . " Anger was getting the better of the Boy Wonder, proven by his immediate draw of his bo staff .

" Now what would Batman think of that ? You know how he feels about _death_, Robin . " Slade smiled behind his mask, knowing he hit a key cord .

_Don't mourn for me, You're not the one to place the blame As bottles call my name I won't see you tonight_

" For once, I don't care . I will avenge my friends . _I WILL SERVE **JUSTICE !**_ " Robin hollered as he charged head first for the assassin .

Not expecting a fight for once, Slade wearily drew his bo, blocking Robin's crushing down strike . He was still weak from the laser blast earlier . That force killed some major parts of his nerves . However, Robin was out for blood this time . Nothing was going to stop him .

_Sorrow sank deep inside my blood All the ones around me I cared for and most of all I loved_

Cracking his bo at speeds not even Slade could keep up with, the former Titan leader smashed his staff with a powerful side strike to the assassin's right elbow, shattering it .

This wasn't a surprise really . Robin, despite his own health, had always held back when fighting Slade . Why you ask ? Because he wanted to defeat the assassin, NOT kill him . But a line had been crossed tonight . For better or worse …

_But I can't see myself that way Please don't forget me or cry while I'm away_

Not giving Slade even a second to recover, Robin flipped over his nemesis, ducking and down striking with his bo . Good, but not good enough to get the rather nimble assassin .Dodging the blow with a leaping back flip, Robin raced to where Slade was going to land, holding onto his staff like a bat . Seeing the time as perfect, the former Titan leader swung with unseen strength, snapping the Slade's left shin in agonizing accuracy .

_Cry alone ! I've gone away !  
No more nights ! No more pain !  
_

" Ahh ! Good, Robin . You're becoming ju- **_CRACK !_** " It's had to talk when titanium comes flying across your face .

" **SHUT UP !** You have **NO** right to **TALK !** Not after everything you've done to **_ME_** ! " Robin gritted, tears starting to stream down his face . He had lost everything . Everyone . Raven …Slade had a debt to pay .

_I've gone alone ! Took all my strength !  
But I've made the change !  
I won't see you tonight !_

Having only one working arm and leg left makes any fight hard . Hopping around like a gimp made a devious grin grow on Robin's face . He was loving ever minute of this monster's torture .

Stomping on Slade's balancing foot, Robin side kicked his knee joint, using his other leg, with all of his might, snapping it furiously under the teen's pent up pressure . Pain was shooting through his right arm, but he paid no attention to it . He had to time for physical pain …

_So far away, I'm gone. Please don't follow me tonight An while I'm gone everything will be alright_

" Ahh ! I never knew you could be so brutal, Robin . " Slade breathed through his teeth, embracing the unexpected pain royally .

But instead of responding, Robin coldly grasped the assassin's useable arm, and cracked it with bone twisting technique . But he didn't stop there . He was going to make Slade suffer . Catching an on coming round off rather easily, Robin raised his left elbow, striking it down as hard as humanly possible upon the assassin's knee cap . With a cringing POP, the bone was forced out of place . Evident by a 45 degree bend at the knee cap .

Lifting the tip of his staff to the very top of Slade's adam's apple, he could finally take revenge for his friends . Justice would be finally served . But the moment before he thrust his weapon to end it all, Robin caught a glimpse of Raven's harmonic body . Even in death she affected .

" _I have him here ! I can end this once and for all ! I can end this nightmare !_ " Robin justified to himself in his mind, but he wasn't alone .

" _Robin … He ruined my life, OUR lives …_ " a mental cast of Raven spoke lovingly, pointing to images of all the other titans behind her . Cyborg, Beast Boy, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas and Menos, Bumble Bee, Raven . It was so good to see them again . For a moment, Robin thought he was losing his mind .

" _… But we won't let him ruin yours . You know what's truly justice . Taking his life won't do anything but make youbecome what you have feared the most … Slade ._ "

" _Raven …"_

" _This was the only thing I could do with my remaining power . I'm so sorry things couldn't have worked out better . You know what you have to do . Don't forget, I will always love you ._ " She cooed one last time, touching his mental image's cheek a final time . And in a flash of blinding light, he was left alone once again .

" C'mon Robin ! **Kill me !** You know you have been dreaming of this day ! " Slade taunted with his wild eye, trying to pull of the final part of his grand plan; eternal guilt .

" You're right, Slade. I have . And right now I would honestly love nothing more . But I have no right in taking a life . Not even yours … " Robin spoke with glistening tears flowing from below his mask . Lucky for him, Slade was way too weak to argue . All the blood loss finally caught up to him, leaving him in an unconscious state .

Funny . No matter how bad or good things get, the rain never lets up . It always falls . You can depend on that …

_No more breathe inside Essence left my heart tonight_

_(music dies down slowly)_

" **SNAKE !** " a voice from above howled darkly, suddenly sending a shockwave of total obliteration careening over Slade's body . And like a flame finally snuffed out, he was gone .

Looking to the sky to see who it was that had just helped him so, no words could describe his shock . It was Luthor, no, a _COMPLETELY HEALED_ Luthor .

" Don't look so surprised . I only did that because that fool tried to double cross me earlier . Now it's your turn to join him … " Lex grinned, reaching a omnipotent hand toward the stricken Boy Wonder . There was no struggle . There was no point anymore …

" **MONSTER ! BE GONE !** " Dr. Fate roared, appearing inbetween the two . Apparaently he abandoned trying to heal the others . For that last transport used to last of his power .

" Ah, Dr. Fate . I must say, you are a lot more bothersome that I ever thought you would be . But I have read up on you as well . " Luthor suddenly changed gears, grasping Fate by his helmet . " And I know that without this bucket on your head, you're basically powerless . I wonder how much pressure it can with stand … "

" **FATE !** " Robin screamed with the last of his strength, but it was no use .

Hearing the creak and cry of the bending metal, Robin witnessed yet another life being taken as he could see the liveliness being crushed out of Fate's body . His brain screamed for him to do something, ANYTHING ! But he already knew . Nothing he did would effect Luthor .

Superman was ko'ed, Captain Marvel had a broken jaw, Raven was dead, Fate was dying, and Batman was gone to get more help . More help . It was almost laughable . He might get help, but it wouldn't bring any hope . Then lightning struck, and it wasn't electricity .

What happened next would even take the most vetern of heroes off guard . Somehow, someone seemed to have frozen Lex in his place . Entirely . The teen could hear the grunting and swearing escaping from the tyrant's mouth . On this day, Robin wouldn't take a second glance at flying pigs .

Then suddenly, without warning, a golden being appeared . Human shaped, very tall ( around 8 feet ), and a look that would slay a wolf .

" Dr. Fate ! My friend, are you ok ? " the being bent down next to the recently dropped sorcerer, blood was escaping from the pockets of holes in his mask .

" A..mazo . I thought you had … "

" Left to fix any of my weaknesses . Yes . Have I succeeded ? **_Yes _**. " Amazo finished their conversation thanks to telepathy . He was the universe's most powerful being ( he single handed beat the entire Justice League and Green Lantern core without a sweat ) after all .

" Amazo … you must …help us … " Fate tried to explain, but certain pains prevened him from doing so any further .

" Batman has informed me . Amazing honestly . The irony of this situation is unheard of . But I have come to do what I have planned on my way here . " the benign being spoke hopefully . Maybe there was hope after all .

" What are you doing here you weakling ! " Luthor roared, still unable to move a muscle .

" Do you remember when I asked you about my purpose, my fate, Luthor ? " Amazo waltzed up to the monster fearlessly .

" What about it ? "

" Everything that has happened here makes sense now . You becoming a man made god with powers I possessed a year ago, my lost creation . I finally understand . "

Needless to say, Luthor wasn't liking where this was going .

" My destiny is to destroy you . To restore equality of power to this world . Luthor, we are not meant to live . "

" You fool … "

" Fate, I thank you for your kindness . Without you I would have lost sight of my purpose . " the being smiled with his eyes once again, suddenly changing his tone as he turned toward Luthor . " I am going to transport us into the center of a collapsing star 30 times the size of the sun . Neither of us will survive Luthor . The way it should be … "

But before anything else could be deduced, the andrioid waved his hand, making them both transport instantly . The only thing left was the trailing howl of Lex's disagreeance . As soon as it all started, it was over . But the aftermath was too much for anyone to bare .

As with any situation, the needed hero woke up AFTER it was all over, proven by Superman's groggy wake . Actually, he was awaken in the best way imaginable, on Lois Lane's lap .

" Wha … What happened ? Where is Luthor ? "

" Gone . Some golden boy froze him and took him away . " Lois answered with a large grin . For a moment, she thought she had lost the big boy scout .

" I'm guessing you are behind this one . " Superman pressed his comlink, speaking to none other that the Batman .

" I had to call in some last minute reinforcement . " Batman shrugged, letting a small grin creep across his face .

" Glad you finally see the benefits of teamwork, Bruce . "

" I wouldn't say that yet, Clark . "

" So much destruction, so many deaths . Isn't there anything we can do to prevent this ? " Robin walked up to the occupied couple, clutching Raven in his arms . " Bruce ! Isn't there ANYTHING we can DO ! "

There was a sudden pause . Robin had nicknamed it the time " Bruce Booster " . Mainly because Wayne came out better after the stillness every time .

" There is a way, but there is no certainty that everything will be put back the way that they have fallen today . For example, Raven might not love you . " Batman spoke rather sternly from Superman's comlink .

That last fact hit Robin hard . Looking longingly into Raven's limp body in his arms, he prayed that she would still be the same .

" It… it doesn't matter . As long as I get them all again, to see Raven again … "

" Then I'll be there in 10 minutes . "

" 10 ? That's slow for you . " Robin was amazed in himself for being able to grin .

" A certain mutant worm has been munching on my vehicles . I'll have to pull out some of the older models . "

Ha . Silkie . Memories of past experiences in the tower rushed from the back of Robin's mind . He would of shed more tears, but there would be no reason to if what Batman had planned worked . And when was he wrong ?

**10 minutes later**

Hearing the roar of a familiar engine in the sky, Robin looked toward the sky to see the classic batplane hovering above them . He hadn't seen it in years . Must have taken Bruce awhile .

Climbing the immediately descended rope ladder, the former Titan leader had to let go off the Raven that had loved him so . It was like tearing off his own arm .

" S- So where are we going ? " Robin tried to pull himself together . Didn't work too well .

" We're going to visit an old nusciance . "

**Chrono's house, Time loop**

" YOU WORTHLESS, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, WRETCHED WASTE OF SPACE ! You _invent_ a time machine and CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING USEFUL TO DO WITH IT ! " a rather scary woman hollered at the top of her lungs to her pertrified husband .

" I can think of one thing . " David, also known as Chronos , spoke vengefully as he pulled up his mask, activating his machine . " I can use to get away FROM YOU ! "

So, David jumped into the recently made vortex and sure enough …

" YOU WORTHLESS, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, WRETCHED WASTE OF SPACE ! You _invent_ a time machine and CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING USEFUL TO DO WITH IT ! "

Look familiar ? Because it is . It was a final gift from Batman for tampering with the timeline . Never ending scolding .

But there was something else in mind today .

" I can think of - AHH ! " Chronos yelped as the shadow of the Batman covered him, not too long before the Dark Knight dropped in in his frightening way .

" Batman ? Phh ! You're scared of some weirdo with ears the size of - FFFHHHH ! " David's heartless wife began to walk up to him with no fear, carelesslyletting herself get doused with a pouch of knock out powder .

" Chronos . I need to borrow that belt . There are hundreds of lives at stake . " The Batman walked into the light, extending a hand forward . He was no longer in his enhanced suit . He didn't need it .

" Su-sure . Here . Take it ! Just don't hurt me ! " Chronos hurriedly unequipped his belt, remembering all the horror stories of what the Batmandid to people who don't cooperate with him .

" Thank you . Here . " Batman smirked slightly as he handed Chronos 3 more packs of the knock out gas . " I think you need this more than I ever will . "

" Oh . Um, than- " But Chronos' response was too slow . The Bat was already long gone .

**Titan's Tower, Jump City**

" Wow . I can't believe this is all that is left … " Robin stood in awe, amazed by the pile of rubble that was once his home .

" Don't worry too much about it now . You need to think about your plan of action in the past . " Batman approached the gawking teen, drapped in his cape for rain protection .

" Right . I'm ready to go . " Robin suddenly cheered up, strapping the belt on around his left shoulder and below his right under arm .

" Good Luck . And here . " Batman added, giving the Boy Wonder a small box .

" What's this ? "

" It's the additions I made to my suit . Give it to me in the past . I'm sure I'll put good use to it . "

" I see . We'll, I'm off . " Robin gave a final look of thanks as he set the belt for 2 weeks before this whole mess started . But just as he was about to press the button, a familiar voice yelled from the distance .

" WAIT ! " Jinx yelled inbetween her hard breathes . Fate could only transport her so far, he was still rather weak . She was holding on to a light pink colored envelope . Go figure . They were the same color as her eyes . " Robin, give this to Cyborg . But don't you DARE read it ! "

" Uh, sure . Why not . " Robin sweated . This was becoming more of an delivery trip than a salvation run . " Alright, now I'm off . " He pressed the button, creating a 6 foot portal before himself .

Stepping into the rift in time with slight hesitation, he eventually leaped in, learning an important lesson . Time travel sucks .

What was once the scorn remains of the Tower was now the glorious building at it's greatest . And before he knew what happened BOOM ! There he was, right in the dead center of the Titan's living room . Being stared down by the entire team .

" No way … " Robin gasped to himself as a spirit lifting smile grew on his face . It had worked !

" Umm, Robin ? Why is there another Robin here who looks all … dark ? " Beast Boy had broken the silence in the way that suite him best, ignorance .

" BB ! " The future Robin yelled, shaking the jade mutant'sbody roughly .

" What's up with this Robin ? Though I have to admit, I like his suit a lot better . " Raven analzed carefully, lifting a finger to her lips. And completelyignoring the look of scorn from their time's Robin .

" **_RAVEN !_** " the future Robin had lost it for a moment, zipping over to the hooded Titan and wrapping her in a tight hug, making her blush like no tomorrow .

" uh… Did I miss something ? " Raven spoke in her dry fashion, secretly loving the interaction from Wonder Boy . Even if he wasn't from their time .

" Oh ! Um, sorry about that . Let me explain myself . "

After about 30 minutes of pure facts, and growing fear on each of the Titan's faces, Robin had only touched the lighter details .They didn't need to know every gorey detail . And somethings had to be said to his counter part in private …

" And that's about it … "

" Whoa . Hold on ! I got beat up by some dude named _Bane_ ? C'mon ! " Cy complained, reminding Robin of his message .

" Oh yeah, this is for you Cy . Um, it's from Jinx . " he coughed, trying not to crack a smile . Even though Beast Boy had a full blown one .

" So how can we prevent this disaster from happening ? " the past Robin questioned his counter part . Never before had he realized how much his hair gel made his hair shine .

" One, improve the Tower's defenses . Two, Robin, improve your speed dodging . And three, leave the rest to me and The Batman . "

" **Glorious !** Thank you Robin-who-is-not-Robin ! " Starfire gleefully clapped her hands with her smiling manner . That reminded him of the other thing he had to do .

" Welcome . Uh, Robin, er, me, I need to have a word with you . " Somethings in life shouldn't be done twice . Too bad for Robin .

**Other room**

" Raven ? Really ? " the past Robin rose a brow, slightly blushing .

" Uh huh . " future Robin nodded .

" And Starfire ? "

" Yeah, have funtelling her. My tip; get her on a very, VERY good day . "

" Wow . Thanks . Tell Bruce I said hi . Er, you know what I mean . " Past Robin smiled earnestly, scratching his head in humility .

" I will . Don't worry . But I have to go . Mind if I borrow the bike ? " Future Robin grinned . It WAS technically his after all .

" Sure . I have something to talk over with certain people here anyway … _Great _… "

" Believe me, it's worth the pain."

" Well, if I say so." current Robin smiled.

"Oh. One last thing. Raven is an _awesome_ kisser."

And with that, current Robin was off.

And so, Robin took the improvements and the information to the Batman . After an hour of convincing Bruce that he really wasDick Grayson, things went quite smoothly. He even got Bruce working on the suit before he headed back for his own time . What happened to future Robin, the guy we have followed this entire story, next ?** Nothing.** When he returned to the future, he seised to exist . Due to some key changes in the past, Robin was never forced to experience such tradgedy .

The Robin of the past did _talk_ with Starfire and Raven . And after about a day of two of the most seismic activity ever recorded in Jump City, Starfire was just fine . Plus, it allowed her to see BB for who he really was .

And as for Raven, she could have died the same day and confused it as heaven . She was never one to receive happy things in her life . So now with the renown Boy Wonderat her side, what could possiblygo wrong? It did her soul a great awakening .And it was sweet for Robin as well .

Wondering what was in the note ? Let's just sum it up short and sweet andcall it a love/transfer letter . After seeing that, Cyborg went on a solo mission just to show her . Took a bit of convincing, but she had a true change of heart . The look on Beast Boy's face the first day that Jinx came over to officially switch sides was trulypriceless . She's now Cyborg's current girlfriend and 6th member of the Titans .

Way too many thing happened in the league to state here . That is for another day ...

Everything seemed to be coming together rather well for everyone . Even when the week of the supposed tradgedy started . Interesting how life works out.

Things always get worse before they get better .

As true as the fall of rain .

**Epilouge**

" Mr . President, I believe you should have a look at this . " Luthor coolly spoke as he opened a briefcase filled with paper of scattered information to the head of the U.S.

" What exactly am I looking at here, Mr. Luthor ? " the man in power questioned rightfully .

" As you know, Cadmus - "

" Has done no one any good . " A dark voice from above spoke ominously . Dropping down from the ceiling, you'd be a fool to not realize the eyes of the Batman .

" **_You!_** Mr . President ! Do you see how … wait . " Luthor began, but suddenly realized the misplaced smile on the president .

" I'm surprised you didn't figure it out earlier . " the President chuckled as he slowly revealed his true form, J'onn, the martain man hunter . " We had made an agreement with the president after showing some … convincing footage ."

" I haven't commited any _crimes_ ! You have nothing on me ! "

" True . But I have acquired this . " Batman held out a small disk in his hand . " Does this sound familiar; new body, immortality, nuclear holocaust ? "

The look on Lex's face told it all . They snatched him before he even started ! How was that possible ?

" How … how did you get that information ? Is some kind of sick game ? " Lex sneered . He was stuck . There was nothing he could do but have Cadmus think of a new plan .

" I don't _play_ games . " Batman frowned . It was the dead truth .

Turning to leave his intolerable defeat, he began to wonder about his odd health recently .

It was as if there were an entirely different entity within him …

* * *

And that, my loyal readers, is the conclusion to my story . I ended it where the normal story takes off . Lex really does have Braniac inside of him . But when he changed bodies, Braniac died with his flesh . And like I promised, it ended on a HAPPY note ! I broke the number one rule in all tragedies . Oh well . At least you all can't be angry at me anymore . And yes, I do realize the chessiness of the ending, put you really look into it, you see that it all fits . I used the pot holes from the show (JLU). Go me . 

Thank you ALL for all of your wonderful comments and reviews ! I would not of had the need to push myself to complete this epic tale without you !

**YOU ALL ROCK !**

**_-Scar_**

Oh . And to answer the remaining question; Who saves heroes ? Trick question . It's more like a ' what', for **time** is not a person .

**Hey ! You ! Yeah, I'm talking to _you, _reader . You've read my story . You've seen my work . Why not review ? I don't _care HOW _late it is ! Who knows ... I might make a sequel ...**


End file.
